His Protector
by Majora's Mask Freak184
Summary: This a new "Home Alone" story, continuing from my original "We Meet Again" story. If you haven't read that yet, you have to, in order for this to make sense! Is Kevin really alive? Or is it just a story? If he is alive, what will happen? Will his kidnappers strike back? R&R to find out please! Thank you! For my past readers, you'll know what I'm talking about!
1. Chapter 1: A Visitor at the Door

****READ PLEASE****

 **Disclaimer: Hello, everyone! This is my new _Home Alone_ story! If you haven't read _We Meet Again_ yet, I suggest you do so now! If you don't, you'll be horribly confused! :D**

 **As most of you know, my last _Home Alone_ story led into the Spring. You know how it ended, so I thought you needed another story to go along with it! :D You waited all Summer for this, like I said you would, and now, you finally get it! :D Oh! And, if you haven't seen S Lila 315's story, _Blood for Poinsettias_ , or CoverGirl7210's story, _Home Alone_ , you're missing out! :D Go read them! Lol! And, just for a reminder, I don't own _Home Alone_ or characters! Well, after the long wait, here we go! I hope you enjoy! ^_^**

 **...**

 **His Protector**

 **Chapter 1: A Visitor at the Door**

 **Kate's PoV:**

The doorbell rings. "Peter, can you take care of the baby please? Someone's at the door,"

"Yes, dear..." Peter answers, going to go look after the baby.

I answer the door, and when I open it, I see somebody I hoped to never see: Marv... I gasp. "What are you doing here?" I ask, clearly in a tone that I don't want him here.

"Mrs. McCallister, I... I have to tell you something..."

"What? What could you possibly tell me?! It's been four years, since you murdered my baby boy! What could you possibly tell me, after four years of not seeing us!"

"It's about your son..."

"Which one? James?"

"No... Wait, who?"

"James. My baby. Two years after you murdered Kevin, Peter and I had another baby,"

"Oh... Well, congratulations, but..."

"Don't congratulate me... What do you want?"

"It's about Kevin..."

"What about Kevin? What could you possibly tell me about Kevin?"

"He's... He's alive..."

My eyes widen. "What?"

"He's alive..."

"Get out..."

"I'm serious..."

"Get out of here! I don't believe this! You come here and tell me that after four years, my little boy's alive?! Really?!" I'm clearly not happy about this, and I don't believe him. By this time, Peter arrives beside me.

"What's going on, Kate?" he asks. He then sees Marv and asks, surprised, "Marv?"

"I thought you wouldn't believe me. So, when I brought him to the hospital, I took a picture. Here," He pulls out something from his wallet and hands it to us. "I took this just last week. It took about that long for me to get here."

I look at the picture, and I see what looks like an older version of Kevin, laying in a hospital bed. My eyes widen, and I look up at Marv and ask, "Why weren't we informed?"

"I'm the one that found him... I didn't know your number. Even if I did, I thought you should be told face-to-face,"

"Found him? Found him where?"

"In a back alley... In Oklahoma..."

"Oklahoma?"

"I've been staying there, and... I guess it was by chance... I was strolling through a back alley in Oklahoma City, when I heard something... When I found him... badly injured..."

"Oh, how coincidental... What are the chances of you finding Kevin? _Kevin_ , out of all people, in a back alley..."

"Mrs. McCallister..."

"No! You listen to me! Four years later, after my son's death, you _coincidentally_ find him?! No, I don't think so! I _don't_ believe it! How dare you try to get my hopes up?!"

"Mrs. McCallister, if only you'd come with me and look..."

"No. I don't believe it. I can't believe you made up a story like this... This isn't my son," I hand the picture back to him, holding back the tears, and run up the stairs...

 **...**

I hear a knock on my bedroom door, and I say, wiping away my tears, "Come in,"

Peter enters and he says, "He's gone,"

I'm holding Kevin's picture in my hand. "How can that man make up a story like that?"

"You don't know he's making it up, Katie..."

I turn to him and say, raising my voice, "Kevin's dead! They found his body four years ago!"

"You don't know that that was his body... You know, we never did get to see the body. He was cremated,"

"Oh, so you're telling me that it was another little boy they found?"

"It's a possibility," Peter shrugs.

"I... I can't... I don't..."

"I really think we should go to Oklahoma with Marv,"

"What if it's not him? What if I get my hopes up for nothing?"

"Well, what if he is alive, and we don't go there to see him?" I don't say anything in return to that... I just stare at him. "I really think we should go..."

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 **...**

 **Author's Note: Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this first chapter of my new _Home Alone_ story! :D I've been working on it all Summer, but I'm not quite finished yet! So, you'll be getting consecutive updates! Though, your next update won't be until Friday, because I'm quite busy with other writing assignments! Also, S Lila, update your story! :P And, CoverGirl, update your stories! Alright! I shall go now! I've been keeping you waiting long enough for this! So, ciao! :D**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184 (the original Termina's Hero1234)**


	2. Chapter 2: The Trip to Oklahoma City

**A/N: Hey, everyone! Here's chapter 2 for _His Protector_! I'm surprised that I haven't gotten more traffic with this story! Well, I guess it's still early! Well, these are the boring chapters, anyway! Wait until the action starts! :D (I hope I'll have more traffic then!) Well, here we go, people who are currently reading this!**

 **...**

 **Chapter 2: The Trip to Oklahoma City**

 **Kate's PoV:**

I hug my kids goodbye, and, as I'm hugging Buzz, he says to me, "Bring him home... Let it be him..."

"I hope it is, baby... I hope it is..." I separate myself from Buzz. "Take care of the baby, OK?" They all nod.

"You ready to go, honey?" Peter asks me. I nod, as he helps me with putting on my coat. We grab our luggage and head out the door. I'm afraid, so afraid, of what I'm going to see...

 **...**

"I can't wait any longer. I have to see him..."

"Kate, it's going to take awhile to get to Oklahoma," Peter tells me.

"I know, but... I'm just so anxious..."

"You have every reason to be. I'm not lying, Mrs. McCallister. It is your son," Marv says.

"I hope you're right, Mr. Merchants... I hope you're right..."

 _ **A Day Later...**_

We're almost to Oklahoma. We've been driving for a day, with stops for breaks. We've also been taking turns driving. Why does he have to be all the way in Oklahoma? Why can't he be closer?...

 **...**

We finally make it to Oklahoma. "Where exactly is he in Oklahoma?" I ask.

"Oklahoma City. It won't be much longer," Marv answers.

"I hope not..." I sigh and rest my face in my hand. Please God, let it be him...

 **...**

We make it to Oklahoma City. Finally. I start getting chills and a nauseous feeling in my stomach. I start to feel like I'm having a panic attack. "Katie, what's wrong?"

"I'm... I'm scared..."

"Why are you scared?"

"I haven't seen my baby boy in four years... He's thirteen now..."

"Be excited. I know he's thirteen now, but I'm sure he'll be the most happiest boy in the World, when he sees us..."

"I just... He'll be different..."

"I know... He's a teenager now..."

"Not only that, but... If he's been kidnapped for four years, he definitely won't be the same..."

"What you're saying... it's true... He's not the same little boy, but I believe he will be again..." Marv says.

"I wish we would've taken a plane... We would've been there, already..."

"Now, you're wanting to be there... A few minutes ago, you were having a panic attack about going there..." Peter states.

"I guess I just have mixed feelings... He's probably missed us so much..."

"He did... He was calling for you, when I found him..."

"How badly is he hurt?" I ask, scared.

"He's pretty bad..." Fear rises in me. "But, don't worry, he's going to be OK," I sigh with relief. For four years, my son's been alive. I don't want him dying now...

 **...**

We pull into the hospital parking lot. A nervous gut forms. I'm so scared... What if this is not my baby? What if we came all the way here for nothing? What if I've worked up my hopes for nothing? I hold my stomach, because I feel like I'm going to be sick... "Katie, it's OK," Peter helps me out of the back of the vehicle, because I just can't seem to do it myself...

"Is she going to be OK?" Marv asks Peter.

"She's just scared and nervous, that's all,"

"I haven't seen him in four years..." I say, worried and scared. I'm just not prepared for what I'm going to see...

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 **...**

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! Look forward to the next chapter! I just can't believe how much has gone on, since my last story! Let's just say I had a fantastic Summer, I'm out of school now, and I hope Christmas movies show up on TV, ASAP! I hope you all had a great time, too! :D I can't wait for Christmas!**

 **If the next chapter isn't up by Sunday, it'll be Monday, for sure! I'm still trying to gain traffic, so I'm still posting every few days! Well, ciao for now! Just beat it! :D (Sorry, listening to that song!)**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	3. Chapter 3: Flashbacks and Truth

**A/N: Hey, everybody! Here's the chapter you've been waiting for! This will reveal whether or not Kevin is actually alive, or not! If you want to find out, read this chapter! And, Gio, I'm very disappointed that you're not reading this, until December 1st! But, whatever! Here it goes!**

 **...**

 **Chapter 3: Flashbacks and Truth**

 **Kate's PoV:**

Peter and Marv help me into the hospital. We walk up to the receptionist, and Marv asks, "Are we able to go see Kevin McCallister? I have his parents here,"

The receptionist answers, "Uhh, yes. You know where his room is,"

"Thank you," I suddenly start to panic, when I realize that Marv wasn't lying, after all...

 **...**

We make it up to the room, where Kevin's apparently in. We enter the room, and I see someone, sleeping on the bed. I work up the courage to ask, "Kevin?"

He seems to jump slightly, startled. He turns his head around, facing me. When he sees me, he asks, "Mom?" He's so different-looking, but I know it's him...

"Kevin..." Peter and I both say, relieved, overjoyed, and with a mixture of emotions, as we're over to him, instantly. As soon as we hug, I'm not able to pull myself away... Neither is Peter... We can't help but cry, because for four years, we thought he was gone... What's going on here? Am I dreaming?...

 **Kevin's PoV:**

I can't even explain the emotions going on inside me right now... For four years, I haven't been able to hug or even see my parents... I never want to let them go... I can't help but cry... Am I dreaming? Was I really able to escape my nightmare? "How?... How?..." Mom keeps asking. I stay silent, though, when Mom asks.

After Mom and Dad let go, they sit on opposite sides of my bed. Though, I don't want to let her go, so I hug her still. Marv then sits on the end of the bed and asks, "Kevin, won't you talk?" I shake my head "no".

Mom hangs on to me tighter and says, "Four years ago, you... you were found dead... How?..."

"I don't wanna talk about it..." I let go of Mom and lay down.

"Honey..."

"Please, Mom... I just wanna go home..." Mom looks at Marv, then at Dad, worried.

"When's he able to go home?" Mom asks Marv.

"In a few days..." Marv answers.

"I'm not waiting that long..." I mutter.

"Well, honey, the doctors..."

"I don't care! Get me out of here! Get me away from _her_!" I pull the blanket over my head.

"I'll be right back..." I hear Marv say. I feel the bed move, as Marv gets off of it... I start crying. Mom tries to comfort me.

"Please... get me away..."

"Honey, it helps to talk about it... Keeping it all bottled inside only makes it worse..."

"Mom! I don't wanna talk about it! Just get me home!" I continue to cry. "For four years, _she_ hurt me..."

"Who? Who did?..."

" _She_ did..."

" _She_ did?" I nod from under the blankets. I don't even want to say her name... "Krista?" I don't do anything, except for freeze at that name being mentioned. "Kevin?" Mom asks, firmly, as she pulls down the blankets. I look at Mom, shaking with fear. "She kept you for four years?" Mom seems like she's on the edge. I nod, hiding my face in the pillow. "She made us think you were dead, but..." I hear Mom crying again. I look up, and I see Dad over to her, comforting her.

I see Marv entering the room. He asks, "Is everything all right?"

Mom shakes her head "no". She then says, "She kept my baby for four years..."

"Mom..."

"They'll let him go tomorrow," Marv interrupts.

"I wanna go now..."

"I know, but they're not letting you go, until tomorrow... The nurse's and doctor's final word,"

I hide my face in the pillow again and mumble, "I don't wanna be here any longer... Get me out of here... Get me away from _her_..."

Marv starts, "I know, Kevin, but..."

"I want to get out of here! Away from _her_! Please..."

Marv says, trying to reassure me, "Don't worry, she won't get near you... You're going home tomorrow, Kevin..." I continue to cry, as I think back to what happened, starting four years ago...

 _ **Flashback...**_

" _No... Please... I wanna go home..." I want my family... I love my family... I can't say any more, because Krista pulls the trigger, scaring me... She shoots right beside my head. I sigh with relief, gasping, panting, scared. "What... What are you doing?..."_

" _Heheh. I won't kill you, silly boy. You're actually nice to have around..."_

" _What... What do you mean?..."_

" _Let's see how your family reacts to thinking you're dead..." I'm horribly confused right now..._

 _She grabs on to my arm, forcefully pulling me out of the lake. Luckily, Krista's hanging on to me, because I would've just fallen down... She starts pulling off my sweater, leaving me cold, since I'm just in my T-shirt now. "What... What are you doing?... That's... mine..."_

 _She throws it down into the water, then grabs on to my T-shirt, pulling me closer. "I don't care if it's yours. I want your family to think you're dead..." She looks murderous... She pulls me back over to the trunk—my feet, dragging across the ground. She lifts me up and flops me back down into the trunk. She peers down at me in the trunk and says, smirking, "Two more lakes to go..." Then, she slams the trunk shut..._

 _ **Reality...**_

I'm suddenly out of my thoughts... I start hyperventilating, after thinking about it... "Kevin, Kevin... it's going to be OK, I promise..." Mom tries to reassure me. I start shaking with fear, as I cling on to Mom. "It's OK, baby... Shh... It's OK..." Mom keeps repeating. "It's all right, you're going home tomorrow... Shh... You're going home tomorrow..." After all this time, I'm finally able to cling on to my Mom for comfort. For the past four years, I had nothing to cling on to but myself. I needed somebody else—anybody else—but mainly my family. Hugging Mom calms me down, as my breathing becomes slower. Shortly after my breathing slows, I start to fall asleep in Mom's arms...

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 **...**

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Review positively please! Thank you! Just so you know, this will be my last update. Ever. No, just kidding! :P Though, seriously, this will be my last update, until December 1st. I'm not getting much traffic, and I feel that that will change as soon as December comes, because it'll be the Christmas month. So, for those of you reading this, I'm sorry, but I hate posting a story that's not getting much or any attention! So, take care for the next two weeks! I'll see you December 1st! And, hopefully, by then, S Lila's new chapter for _Blood for Poinsettias_ will be up and same with CoverGirl's two stories that I'm waiting for! Well, take care, as we get closer to the Christmas holidays! :D**

 **PS: I plan on binge-watching _Home Alone_ as soon as it comes on TV! Hopefully, it comes on this week! :D**

 **\- Termina's Hero1234**


	4. Chapter 4: Home with Flashbacks

**A/N: Hey, everyone. This is being posted now, because I got a review from a certain FanFictioner, and they insisted that I post this tonight, so I might as well. I have gotten more reviews and such, since my last update, so why not? Well, let's go with this awesome chapter you've all been waiting for!**

 **...**

 **Chapter 4: Home with Flashbacks**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

 _The trunk opens, waking me up. I still feel weak, but I'm better now than I was before... Though, before I can say or do anything, my shoes are starting to be pulled off my feet. "W-What are you doing?..." I manage to ask._

 _"Shh..."_

 _Krista finishes pulling them off, when I manage to raise my voice, "What are you doing?! Those are mine!"_

 _"I don't care!" She presses her hand against my mouth so hard, she's pressing my head down to the trunk floor. "I'm making your parents think you're dead!"_

 _She finally lets go of me, but then I ask, "Why?..."_

 _"Revenge," The trunk lid then closes..._

 **...**

All of a sudden, I snap out of my thoughts. "Honey, are you all right?" Mom asks me. I just shrug. I just keep looking out the window. "Another memory?" I only nod.

I then quietly say, "It wasn't even my worst memory yet..."

"I can believe that..."

I decide to change the subject: "When are we going to be home?"

"Soon, sweetie. Though, I have to tell you something..."

I turn to her and ask, "What?"

"There's a new member of the family,"

I nod, face the window, and say, "I know,"

"H-How'd you know?"

"Krista told me," I shiver at that name, once again...

"Oh... How did she..."

"I don't want to talk about it..." I cut off Mom.

"Alright,"

We have a few minutes of awkward silence, when I ask, "I have a little brother, don't I?"

"Yes. His name is James... James Kevin McCallister—after you,"

"Thought so..." I then look at her and say, "Why'd you name him after me?"

"We wanted another baby to remember you by. You should see him, he's the spitting image of you, when you were that age..."

"I don't want to see him..."

"Kevin, he's your brother..."

"He won't be my brother!"

"Kevin..." Mom starts to say.

"Kevin, that's enough!" Dad orders from the front seat.

I stare at Dad, shocked that he yelled at me. I slide down in my seat and mutter, "He won't be my brother..."

 _ **Back Home in New York...**_

We pull up to our house. After four years, I'm finally home... This is where I've been wanting to be for the past four years... "You're home, honey," Mom says, wrapping her arm around me. I'm staring at it, with mixed emotions. I'm so happy, yet scared... "Come on..." Mom leads me out of the car...

Mom leads me to our house. I'm still having a hard time believing that my nightmare is over, that it's been four years since I've been home... I'm so excited to see everyone, yet I'm nervous... I'm mostly nervous, because I'm meeting my new family member. Though, I won't accept him as my brother! I never will!

As soon as I enter the house, a feeling of relief washes over me. I've never felt like this in four years... Suddenly, I hear the upstairs doors closing and footsteps running around. Excitement rises in me, as I hear the footsteps proceed closer and closer to the staircase. I see Megan, Linnie, and Jeff, but no Buzz... The siblings that have come downstairs are older-looking, but I guess they feel the same way about me, too. They're all over me in an instant, nearly knocking me over. I've never been hugged tighter by them before in my life. And they don't generally cry over me, either, but they're doing so now.

They separate themselves from me. I didn't want them to let go, and I'm sure they didn't want to, either... "Buddy... Where... Where were you for four years...?" Linnie asks me, crying.

I shrug and answer, "I didn't know, until last week. I was in Oklahoma,"

"Oklahoma? Why all the way in Oklahoma?" I shrug again.

Suddenly, I hear another set of footsteps. I see a much older Buzz, carrying a toddler, who's the spitting image of me at that age. He has fluffy blonde hair and my similar facial features. Buzz brings him over to me and hugs me. "I've missed you so much..."

"I've missed you, too..." I cling on to him, tightly. Though, I don't hug my younger lookalike...

When Buzz pulls away from me, he says, "And this... is James—James Kevin McCallister, after you," I nod, because I know already. He hands my new brother over to me. When I look at him, he plays with my hair. "James, this is Kevin, your older brother,"

"Hi, Kevin!" he says, excited, in his two-year-old voice. I want to smile, yet I want to push him away...

I hand him back to Buzz, and he asks, "Isn't he adorable?" I shrug. He asks, "What's wrong?"

I shrug again and say, "You replaced me..."

"Oh, honey, of course we didn't..." Mom says, seeming surprised that I said that.

"You named him after me..."

"Only to remember you by, sweetie,"

"Well, I don't want him to be my brother! He won't be!"

"Kevin, I don't want to have to get mad at you, since you just got home, but don't say that. He's your brother," Dad says, sounding like he's starting to get angry.

"Don't get mad at me! You're the one that replaced me!"

"Kevin, up to your room. Now," Dad points to the stairs.

"But, Peter..."

"Katie... Just..." Dad turns to me and tells me, "Go,"

"Fine! I'll just go to my room, just like what Krista told me to do all the time!"

I bolt up the stairs, when I hear, "Kevin! Kevin, wait!" But, I just ignore them...

When I run up to my room, I notice that it's now James' room... "Oh, come! I don't even get my own room, anymore!" I collapse to the floor and cry. I hear footsteps up the stairs and they enter the room.

Mom hugs me, and Dad kneels down beside me and says, "I'm sorry, buddy..."

"We'll fix it, so that you can share a room with him. For now, we'll set up a bed on the floor,"

"Great... More sleeping on the floor..."

"Kevin, it'll only be for tonight, and we'll get you a bed first thing tomorrow," Mom says, trying to reassure me.

"I'm sorry, Mom... What's wrong with me?..."

"You've been through a lot," Mom pauses, before saying, "If you want, we can get you someone to talk to?"

"Just like with Krista..."

"I'm sorry, sweetie..."

"Just... Just leave me alone... I'll sleep on the floor forever... Just leave me be..."

"Honey..."

"Just go..." After a moment, Mom and Dad finally leave the room... I lay on the floor, still crying...

 _ **Flashback...**_

 _The trunk lid opens, which blinds me, when the sunlight shines in... "Get out,"_

" _W-What?..."_

" _Get out!" Krista picks me up by my shirt and pulls me out of the trunk. "Get out," She roughly hangs on to me. I'm kind of glad, because I still feel like I can't stand up on my own... "You see that over there?" She points to the water. When I look closer, I see that it's somebody... They're not... They're not moving... My eyes widen. "That's who they'll mistaken you for,"_

 _I start hyperventilating, as I ask, "Did... Did you do that?..."_

" _Of course not, silly. Somebody you'll meet very soon did..."_

" _Who?..."_

" _Not telling..." She pulls me back to the car and pushes me back into the trunk again. She looks into the trunk and says, "Next stop, your new home..." And the trunk lid slams shut..._

 _ **Reality...**_

I manage to curl up on the floor and cry myself to sleep...

 _ **A Little While Later...**_

I wake up, and I find that I'm in a bed... When I finally realize where I am, I find that I'm in Mom and Dad's room... "Hey, honey, how are you doing?" Mom's voice startles me, as she enters the room. I just shrug. "You slept the whole night. You must have been tired," I only nod. Mom sits on the bed beside me and asks, "What's wrong?"

"I just... I don't wanna talk about it, Mom..."

"Kevin, you've had four years of... I can't even imagine... I can't even understand what it was like. I usually try to understand, but, in this case, I can't. I think, not only talking to us about it, but to someone professional, we can all help you,"

"I'm not talking to anybody, Mom... The last time I trusted someone like that... I disappeared for four years!"

"Well, honey, not everybody's out to get you,"

"They are. Everybody I seem to trust is always after me! How do I know you're not working with them?! Or Dad?! Or Buzz?!"

"Baby, we're not working with those..." Mom pauses, before continuing, "Why would you think that?"

I shrug and answer, "I just do..."

"You really need to start having more trust in people, especially your own family,"

"I just... can't yet..."

"Why not?"

"I don't wanna tell you..."

"Kevin," Mom says, firmly, "Come on, what is it?"

"I'm not supposed to say..."

"She can't control your life, anymore... Come on, tell me..."

 _ **Flashback...**_

 _The trunk lid opens again, waking me up. "Come on, get up,"_

" _What?..."_

" _We're here. Come on, get up," I'm so tired, I can barely get myself out, but I manage to. I'm surprised I didn't die in there... Though, it sure is refreshing to be out of there... Krista pulls me to this house. Where did she find this place? As soon as we enter, Krista pushes me inside, making me collapse to the floor. I back up, scared, as Krista approaches closer to me. "You see this?!" Krista points to something attached to the wall. "This is so you don't escape! It'll let me know, if you ever attempt anything!" She made sure I didn't leave, by putting up an alarm? "If you escape any window, it'll tell me. If you ever do, I'll get you," Is she lying, just to get me not to leave? I'm not sure... I don't know whether to take the chance or not... "Now, come here," She picks me up by my arm and leads me out of the main room and up the stairs. She brings me to a plain room and pushes me in it. "This is your room. This is where you'll be staying," I start to panic, all of a sudden. The window's sealed off and there's a cot on the floor... No bed! "Now, come here," She takes my arm and pulls me out of the room again. She pulls me down the hall and tells me, "Now, this is the bathroom," She pulls me further down the hallway and says, "This is my room. DO NOT enter this room. It's not yours to go into!"_

" _Why not?! This isn't my house, and you forced me to enter it! I can enter whatever room I want!"_

 _She grabs on to my neck and arm and says, ready to kill me, I think, "No, you can't, you little weasel," She leads me out into the hallway again, still hanging on to me like this. "Now, go to your room, before I..." The doorbell rings. "Oh. He's finally here..." She smirks at me._

" _Who is?"_

" _You'll see," She pulls me downstairs. Once we get downstairs, she pushes me away. She opens the door, and I see someone that I never expected to see: Officer Dickens..._

" _Officer Dickens! You have to help me! Krista brought me here! She kidnapped me again! You have to help me!" I beg, running for the door, but Krista pushes me away._

" _Sorry about that, Daddy. The kid's an annoying little dummy..." Wait... Daddy?..._

" _That's OK, pumpkin. The main thing is is that you got him,"_

" _What?... He's your Dad?!"_

" _Yep," Krista turns around and closes the door, letting her Father in._

" _Why?! Why's he have to be your Father?!"_

" _My Mother couldn't help but fall in love with him,"_

" _No... He saved my life!" I pause, before asking, "You're the one that killed that innocent kid?!"_

" _Yes. That's what I was saying. Now, go upstairs, before you annoy my Father even more,"_

" _No!"_

" _Go! Before I make my Father deal with you!" I gasp, before running up the stairs, slamming the door shut..._

 _ **Reality...**_

"Kevin?... Kevin? Hello?" I finally snap out of my thoughts. "What is it?"

"Officer Dickens..."

"Officer Dickens... He was the cop that helped us four years ago. What about him?"

"He... He's Krista's Father..."

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 **...**

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Review positively please! Thank you! This is being posted tonight, because of a fellow FanFictioner! Yes, I know, I said December 1st, but there have been a change of plans! Though, the next chapter WON'T be posted, until December 1st! Yes, I know! But, be happy! You're getting it tonight! Are you you happy, fellow FanFictioner (GiovanniGo)? I hope this chapter was great for you! :D It'll leave you in slight suspense, I hope! Well, I'm leaving now! Ciao!**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	5. Chapter 5: Has Krista Returned?

**A/N: Hey. Like I said, this will be posted on December 1st, and December 1st it is! So, here's the next exciting chapter! This almost wasn't posted tonight, since I thought my Internet went for a crap! But, it didn't! So... Let's get the show on the road!**

 **Chapter 5: Has Krista Returned?**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

"He... He's her Father..."

"What? But... He tried to stop her, to bring you home... I don't understand..."

"It was all just an act..."

 _ **Flashback...**_

 _I lay on the only thing that's a bed to me: a cot. I'm crying, as I'm trying to understand why Officer Dickens is in on this, too... I mean, how isn't he caught yet? Why is this the third time someone I trusted is out to get me, too? Suddenly, I hear the door open. I turn to see that it's Krista. I look away quickly, because I don't want to see her... "He's gone now. You can come downstairs,"_

" _I don't want to..." I mumble._

" _Speak clearly, while talking to me!"_

 _I look at her and shout, "I don't want to!"_

" _Well, you know what, you're going to need to learn how to do some things around here. You're not just going to sit there and sulk,"_

" _Why can't I?... Why can't I just sit here... and sulk... Everybody I seem to trust... is out to get me... I would never have guessed that Officer Dickens was... The whole World is out to get me..."_

" _Yes... Yes, it is... Before you know it, everybody you thought you trusted will be out to get you..."_

" _Don't... Don't say that..."_

" _I can if I want to. Besides, I want to tell you more on how Officer Dickens, my Father, kept his secret..."_

" _I don't want to..."_

" _Now. You do as you're told, mister. That's how things work around here,"_

 _I look at her and ask, "And if I don't?"_

" _You'll have to be dealt with," I just glare at her. "Now, stop glaring at me and giving me attitude and come on..." I glare at her for another moment, before I decide to finally get up from the cot..._

 _ **Reality...**_

"She told me that he got a job as an officer to cover up everything, just like how she did as a therapist... When it came to having guns pointed at her, she made sure to let me go, so her Father wouldn't shoot her..."

"Oh, baby... We have to let everyone know at the Police Station here, to let them know that Officer Dickens is a threat..."

"No... It's bad enough that I told you about him..."

"She wouldn't know, would she?"

"It's her Father... She would... For all I know, she could be listening to our conversation, as we speak..."

"Oh, sweetheart, I highly doubt that..."

"Mom, she knows where we live. She could've followed me..."

"I think you're just worrying too much, sweetheart..."

"Well, I wasn't wrong the last time..."

"Well, I'm pretty sure you're wrong this time, sweetheart..."

"I'm hoping so..."

A few minutes later, Dad comes into the room, saying, panicked, "Katie... Katie... James is gone..."

"Gone?! What do you mean, _'gone'_?!"

"I just went to get him out of his bed, but he's not there..." Mom gets out of bed and rushes out of the room with Dad. Panic rises in me, as I realize that Krista could've taken my little brother...

 **...**

I hop out of bed and search, just like Mom and Dad. He's not in the bathroom, he's not downstairs, he's not anywhere! I start having a panic attack, and then I'm grabbed from behind. I shout, "Let me go! Let me go!" Memories flood back to me, as I think about how Krista grabbed me from behind to attack me...

"Honey, honey, it's OK. It's me, Mom. We'll find him... We'll find him..." I collapse to the floor, sobbing, while Mom's hanging on to me... Why can't Krista just leave us alone?!

"Katie! Katie! I found him!" Mom and I sigh with relief. Though, I'm still shaking and crying.

Once Dad enters the room, carrying my brother, Mom lets go of me and is over to Dad and James in an instant. She hugs him, asking, "Where was he?"

"In the laundry room,"

"How'd he get in there?" Dad just shrugs.

Once I realize my brother's all right, I get up and hug him. Though, once I let go of him, I grab on to him, shaking him, shouting, "Why'd you do that?! Huh?! Why'd you do that?!" He looks at me, scared.

"Kevin, Kevin, enough. He's fine," Mom pulls me away, turns me around, and asks, clearly upset, "What's wrong with you?!"

"He ran off, and he wasn't supposed to!" I shout, pointing to Dad and James.

"Kevin, he's a little kid. He'll run off. That's what kids do. That's what you did at that age!"

"Well, he wasn't supposed to! You get punished, when you run off!"

"Kevin," Mom places her hands on my shoulders. "You're starting to sound like Krista."

My eyes widen, as I start to feel like I've been insulted. I push Mom's arms away, when I shout, "I am not!"

"Kevin, you are. You never act like this,"

"Well, I don't have to listen to you! I can just go upstairs!"

I start to run up the stairs, when Mom grabs a hold of me by my arm. "Kevin, don't you walk away from me. Lately, you haven't been treating us too well, and it's been years, since you've seen us. Now, I think you need some help, somebody to talk to..."

"I don't need anybody to talk to, Mom..."

"Yes. I think you do..."

"Why don't you just send me to Krista to talk to?"

"Kevin, that's not funny..."

"I wasn't trying to be funny. I'm serious. Send me to someone like Krista, where he or she can be my most feared enemy, too..."

"Kevin, not everybody's associated with Krista..."

"Well, show me a person not associated with her, and I'll be more comfortable..."

"You're looking right at her," I stare at her, when she says that. Suddenly, the doorbell rings, which makes me pull out of Mom's grip and slide up the stairs, scared. Mom says, reassuringly, "Kevin, you're all right."

Dad opens the door, holding James, and on the other side of the door is Marvin Merchants. "Hello, Marv,"

"Hi, Mr. McCallister,"

"Come on in,"

"Thank you,"

Marv enters, and Dad closes the door behind him. "So, what brings you here?"

"Something that's a little important..."

"What?" Dad asks...

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 **...**

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Review positively please! Thank you! What do you think Marv will say? Good news? Bad news? Who knows? Kevin's already suffering from a traumatic four years, what news could Marv possibly say? Well, we'll find out soon! Ciao!**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	6. Chapter 6: Has Krista Returned? II

**A/N: Hey. This is being posted tonight, because I feel like it. This is where a question that's on everyone's mind will be answered! Anyway, let's get to reading!...**

 **Chapter 6: Has Krista Returned? II**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

Marv enters, and Dad closes the door behind him. "So, what brings you here?"

"Something that's a little important..."

"What?" Dad asks.

"Krista's nearby..." I back up on the staircase even more, trembling.

"What?"

"Krista's nearby... I need to get you out of here,"

"To where?"

"The Police Station. They'll keep you safe there,"

"No... No... Anything but the Police Station..." I say, scared.

"What?" Marv asks.

"The Police Station... Anything but the Police Station... Please..."

"Why?"

"Officer... Officer Dickens was apart of your team..."

"No, he's not, Kevin..."

"Yes, he is! I met him, when Krista had me! He's Krista's Father! How do you not know this?!"

"He's Krista's Father?"

"Yes... You didn't know?" Marv shakes his head. "Please, Marv... Please..."

"Where do you want me to bring you, then?"

"Away from her! As far away from her as possible!"

"Well, what can we do about Officer Dickens? Kevin, I'm sure he's long since disappeared from the Police Station..."

"Working with Krista, no doubt..." That's what happened the whole time I was with Krista, Officer Dickens would help her with hurting me... Though, she was mostly the one hurting... I don't understand how any parent could allow, let alone help, their child do that...

"Well, it's been said he's barely made any appearances in the Police Station the past few years..."

"Yeah. He was all the way in Oklahoma, helping her hurt me!"

"Well, it'll be safe to take you guys to the Police Station, then, since he won't be there..."

"I just wanna get away from her... She's after me..." They all look at me, worried. "Please... She's after me... She'll find me... Please... Just get me away from her..."

Mom then pops in and says, "Wait a minute, Marv... Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure..." Mom and Marv then go into the other room...

 **...**

A few minutes later, Mom and Marv arrive back in the main room. "Kevin, I thought of an idea that may work..." Mom says.

"What?"

"I think Marv should take you and James..."

"Me and James? To where?"

"With him. To his place..."

I shake my head "no" and say, "She'd still be after us..."

"I can take care of her. Plus, she'd be away from the rest of your family..." Marv states.

"I want my Mom... I don't wanna leave her..."

"Oh, honey... I'll come and visit you, OK?"

"No! I don't wanna go!"

"Maybe, Mrs. McCallister, it wasn't such a good idea, after all..." Marv says.

"Well, we need to get Kevin and James away from that crazy bitch... She caused my family and I misery for four years, making us think Kevin was dead for four years!"

"I don't wanna go anywhere... Not without my Mommy..." I curl my arms and legs together and bury my face in my arms, scared that I'm going to be separated from my Mom once again...

"Kevin, we just need to leave here to get some help, OK? We'll join you as soon as we can. For now, the important thing is is to get you and James to safety... We'll start a new beginning somewhere else, OK?" I still shake my head "no". "Kevin, it'll be your duty to protect James, while we're not there, OK?" I eventually look up at her. "Marv will keep you guys safe, don't worry," I look at Mom, then down to Dad, to Marv, then back to Mom, and I nod...

 _ **Later That Day...**_

Mom and Dad help James and I with packing, so that we can stay with Marv, until Mom and Dad get this whole thing with that bitch, Krista, settled... "Mom... will we ever be a normal family again?" I ask, while packing up my bag with Mom, even though there isn't much to pack, since I've been gone for four years...

Mom stops packing and looks at me. She says, "Oh, I hope so, sweetheart... I'm praying that this will all be over soon..."

"Do you really think we'll be safer at Marv's?"

"It's a place to stay, while all of this is getting taken care of..."

"It'll be harder to communicate with the Police Station, wouldn't it? Because, Krista's Father, Officer Dickens, is associated with the Police Station... I mean, if she finds out and then he finds out we told the police... I don't know..."

"Do you think that'd happen?"

I nod. "Believe me, I'd know... I've spent four years with her..." I bow my head.

"Listen, sweetie, it's not your fault, OK?" I still bow my head, wanting to cry. "Kevin... Kevin, look at me," I look up at her. "It's not your fault that there's some sick people in this World, OK?"

"It just seems like everybody's after me..."

"It's not your fault that some people hold a grudge..."

Mom finishes up packing the remainder of the very few things that I have, when I say, "How long do you think this will take?"

"I don't know, sweetheart..." Mom zips up the small bag I have and hands it to me. "We're going to have to take you clothes shopping soon..."

I nod and just say, "I'll be fine..."

I get up from the bed, and Mom asks me, "Kevin, are you sure you're going to be all right?"

"Like I said, I'll be fine, Mom... I don't need as many clothes as Megan and Linnie do..."

"No, I don't mean that... I mean, in general..." I just look at her. "Kevin?" I just turn and leave the room...

 **...**

Mom, Dad, Marv, and I are helping pack Marv's vehicle with James and I's things. Though, there isn't very much... James has more than me! Marv closes up the vehicle. I turn to Mom and hug her. I can't believe I just got reunited with my family, and I'm going to be separated from them again... I guess it won't be totally bad... I'll have James with me... "I'll come visit you, baby. This won't take long, I promise... It's just until Krista's put to a stop..." Once again, I shiver at that name... "It'll be OK..."

"What if she comes after me?..." I ask, with legit worry.

"Marv will be there, don't worry,"

Mom and I separate ourselves from each other. Dad hands James over to Mom, and she hugs him. Dad picks me up, like how he did, when I was little and tells me, "You behave yourself, OK?" That sort of reminds me of what Krista has told me before, but I just brush it off and I try not to let it bother me... I only nod. He hugs me and sets me back down.

"Hey, Kev, take care of yourself, OK?" Buzz tussles my hair.

"Don't worry, I will,"

"James too," I nod. Mom starts buckling James into his car seat in the back of Marv's vehicle. I guess that means it's time to go...

I hop in the back in the seat beside the seat that holds James' car seat. I really hope Mom and Marv know what they're doing... This certainly feels weird, especially since only a few years ago, Marv was the one that helped Harry kidnap me and start this whole mess... So, as expected, I'm a little nervous... Marv hops into the driver's seat, looks back at me, and asks, "Are you going to be OK?" I just shrug. "It's just until Krista's caught," Marv turns back around, starts up the vehicle, and drives off...

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 **...**

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Review positively please! Thank you! Well, Krista's nearby! What does that mean for Kevin and James? Will staying at Marv's help protect them? Stay tuned!**

 **PS: I'm surprised I'm even working on anything writing, because I barely got any sleep last night, because, as a writer, my mind was constantly wandering! I had a lot go on last night! Well, ciao!**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	7. Chapter 7: Flashbacks During the Drive

**A/N: Hello again! I promise, I'll post the next chapter for my other story, _A Plan That Backfired_ , soon! I'm just trying to brainstorm some ideas, plus I have other things to do! Since this is already written, it's easier to post! So, let's get on with it!**

 **Chapter 7: Flashbacks During the Drive**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

 _ **Flashback...**_

 _It's my first night here, and I'm laying on this new "bed" of mine, the cot, trying to think if I should chance it... Chance escaping or not... I don't know if Krista's lying about that alarm or not... Should I really chance this?_

 _I sit up, get off of this so-called "bed", and tiptoe to the door. Krista's already in bed... Though, with my luck, since I've taken so long to decide whether or not I should try leaving, Krista will wake up at this time... I peer down the hallway, to see if Krista's there, by any chance... She didn't say anything about not leaving my room at night, so I feel like I'm allowed to do this! Well, really, I should be allowed to do whatever I want, because that bitch had no right to take me away from my family again..._

 _I tiptoe down the stairs. I can't risk Krista hearing me... Once I'm up to the front door, I stand there—for what seems like the longest time, trying to figure out my gut feeling of what I should do... I finally decide to place my hand on the knob... I slightly turn it, but it doesn't work... It's locked... My gut's turning knots over and over again... I feel like I'm going to be sick, I'm so scared... The door's bolted shut, so I don't know how to unlock it..._

 _There's a window close to the main door. I tiptoe over to that window and try to open it, but it's locked, too... I don't want to smash it, because I don't want to call attention to myself... I mean, the glass may be the unbreakable type, but still... I think I should just turn around and go back upstairs to bed and try to figure out something else for tomorrow night... As soon as I turn around, I find that I'm face-to-face with Krista..._

 _I back up, scared. "Trying to escape, are you?" I shake my head "no", lying, of course... She roughly grabs on to my arm and pulls me closer, twisting it. "Why do you insist on lying?! You're not staring at the door, because you like the look of it! You're staring at it, because you're trying to figure out a way to escape, right?! Right?!" I nod, frantically, wanting her to let go. I try to pry her hand off of me, but it's not working... "Time and time again, I've told you, Harry's told you, and Ben's told you to smarten up! But, no, you insist on being a disobedient little jerk!" Why did she have to bring up Ben and Harry? "Now, get upstairs, before I break that arm again!" She takes a hold of me by my shirt, too, and pushes me away... I quickly stumble and scurry up the stairs. I'm shaking so hard, I really thought she was going to hurt me! She pushes me up the stairs and orders, "Get!" I look back at her, in a way to tell her to be patient. I'm still scared, of course I'm going to be stumbling, while trying to rush up the stairs! Give me a break! Jeez! "Don't look at me like that! Just go!"_

" _I'm going! I'm going! I can only go so fast!"_

" _Don't give me attitude!" As soon as we make it upstairs, Krista pushes me, yet again, and orders, "Now, get to your room!" I turn around, backing into "my" room, still scared. She grabs on to the doorknob and says, seeming evil, "If you EVER leave this room, before my say so, I'll break every one of your little fingers. Do you understand?" I back up into the corner of the room, slumping down onto the only thing that's a bed to me... She starts approaching closer to me. "Do. You. Understand?" I nod, anxiously, backing away into the corner as much as I can. She smirks, evilly, and says, "Good. See you in the morning..." She turns around and leaves the room, closing the door and locking it behind her..._

 _ **Reality...**_

I suddenly snap out of my thoughts. "Are you OK?" I hear Marv's voice. I look to the front, seeing him looking at me in the mirror. I don't want to answer the question, so I just look out the window... "Kevin?" I continue to ignore him.

Suddenly, my hair's yanked on. I look over to see that it's James pulling it. "James, don't do that," He does it again, so I order, "James, stop it!" I rest my arm on the window and rest my head in my hand, to get away from James' reach. This will certainly be a fun trip...

 _ **Flashback...**_

 _ **Skip to Ten Years Old...**_

 _Krista bursts into my room and turns on the light, waking me up. "Get up!"_

" _What?..."_

" _Get up!"_

" _It's not morning yet, is it?..."_

" _No! But, get up, anyway!" I crawl out of "bed" and head for the door. Krista yanks on me by my arm and pulls me to the bathroom. She turns on the light, which blinds me, like the light in my "room" does... I look away, because I'm still tired... She grabs on to my hair and makes me look in the bathroom. "Do you see that?!" I don't know what I'm supposed to look at... "Huh?!" I just nod, anyway... "It's not clean! You were supposed to clean it today, but you didn't!"_

" _I... I did the best I could..."_

" _Well, it was not good enough!" She pushes me into the bathroom. "Clean it!"_

" _I-I can't... I'm tired..."_

" _Well, suck it up! I've done things, when tired!"_

" _I don't feel well..."_

" _Stop making up excuses and get to work!"_

 _I finally look at her and say, "I'm not lying... Please... I wanna go back to bed..."_

 _She pushes me out of the way and brings out the cleaners from under the bathroom sink. "Do it!"_

" _Why in the middle of the night?..." I brave myself to ask._

" _When I got up, I noticed it wasn't clean! Now, quit arguing and do what you're told!"_

" _I'm ten! My Mom's always cleaned the bathroom! I'm no good at it!"_

" _Well, your Mom's not here! Now, clean it!" That struck me hard... Her saying that my Mom's not here... I miss her so much... "Hey! Snap out of it and get a move on!" She exits the room, when I grab one of the cleaners and start to get to work in the middle of the night..._

 _Shortly after I start, I start to feel a little lightheaded and dizzy... I almost collapse to the floor, barely able to keep myself standing... What's wrong with me?... I'm caught by my underarms, before I collapse, nearly hitting my head..._

 _ **Reality...**_

"Kevin... Kevin, we're here. Hello?" Marv's shaking me by my leg. He finally brings me out of my thoughts. I look at him, startled. "I said, we're here," I nod. I get out of the car and head to the house. I don't like it... I want to go home... Marv's finally up to me with James, holding our bags. "Hey, Kev, you forgot your bag!" I only shrug. "Hey. Hey?" I look up at him. "It'll be OK," I look up at the house again. "Well, it's not fancy, but it's what I've been calling "home" lately..." He then asks, "Well, are you going to take your brother inside?" I look down at him. He hugs me right away. Why does he love me so much? I just nod and sigh. I take his hand and bring him inside, while Marv brings in our bags...

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 **...**

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Review positively please! Thank you! Well, we had more flashbacks than reality in this chapter! What did you think of the flashbacks? I'll see about posting the next chapter for _A Plan That Backfired_ , if not tonight, then tomorrow! But, I'm currently busy with other things! So, we'll see! I'm sorry, everything's so complicated right now! I will try, though!  
As for S Lila, Incognito, she's currently busy, but she'll update _Blood for Poinsettias_ , I promise! Well, ciao!**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	8. Chapter 8: What Happens at Marv's House

**A/N: This is being posted, because I'm just so happy about everything! _Home Alone 2_ was on today, _Home Alone_ comes on later, Christmas is coming, and I found some pretty awesome songs by looking up hit songs from throughout the years! Especially this really awesome song that's just so nostalgic! Anyway, I'm done! Any ideas for my other story, _A Plan That Backfired_ , by the way? Let's go...**

 **Chapter 8: What Happens at Marv's House**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

We enter the house. I really don't want to be here... I feel like I'm imprisoned all over again... I want to walk back out the door, but Marv closes the door. I look up at him, scared. "What's wrong?" he asks. I let go of James' hand and back up to the door. "Kevin, I can't help you, unless you tell me..."

"I... I feel trapped again..."

"How?"

"This place reminds me of Krista's... in Oklahoma... I feel all closed in..." I slide down the door, feeling like a helpless victim again... "Please... I don't wanna be here... Take me back home..."

"Come on, let's get you outside,"

He attempts to take my hand and help me up, but I tell him, "No... Go away..."

"Kevin, I can't make you feel better, unless you cooperate with me..."

"No... I won't cooperate... I won't cooperate with anyone, anymore!"

"Kevin, I want to help you, but you have to help yourself, too..." Where have I heard that before?

"No..."

"Kevin..."

"Kevin," James pulls on my arm. "Come on, get up..." I look at him. This kid is only two, and he's trying to get me up and outside... I look back up at Marv, then back at James again. I nod and stand up...

 **Kate's PoV:**

I'm doing the dishes, thinking if I did the right thing, by sending my two babies with Marv... I trust Marv, but he _did_ help start this whole mess, in the first place... Krista's on the loose, and she just might try to do anything in her power to get to Kevin and/or James... I hear someone enter the room, and I see that it's just Peter. "Katie, you OK?" I just shrug. "What's wrong?"

"Do you think we did the right thing?"

"I believe so. Marv will be able to handle her, if she tries to do anything,"

"But, how are we going to put a stop to her? Kevin and James probably won't be hurt there, but... I'm still worried..."

He hugs me and says, "They'll be fine, honey... Don't worry, they will be..."

 **Kevin's PoV:**

Marv leads me outside, with his hand placed on my back, and James holding my hand. "How do you feel now? Better?" I nod. "I won't keep you inside, if you don't want to be..."

I feel more relieved, now that I'm outside. Though, that relief quickly fades, when I hear from James, "I wanna play!" He starts yanking my arm.

"James... stop..." I tell him.

"Come on! It's fun!" He runs away, making me sigh, having no choice but to catch him... When I chase him, all I can hear is Marv laughing. "It's fun!" I guess he thinks we're playing Tag... Though, this is actually getting me laughing... I don't understand how he's faster than me! I finally catch up to him and grab him! He's laughing, as I tackle him to the ground and tickle him. I haven't had this much fun in years! I get up, and he chases me back to the house.

As soon as we get back to the house, Marv says, "See?! I told you you'd feel better outside!" Marv then lets us inside, as he says, "Come on, let's get your stuff up to your room..."

 **...**

Marv shows us where James and I will be sharing a room. "This is where you'll be sleeping. I'm right next door, if you need anything, OK?" I nod. "Now, put your stuff down, and I'll take you out," Out?! Really?! I haven't gone out in years!

A nervous gut suddenly forms, and I ask, "Are... Are you sure it's safe?..."

Marv nods and answers, "I'm sure it is. Come on, don't worry about it," Marv then leads us out of the room...

 **...**

We're in the car, and Marv asks, "So, where do you wanna go?"

I shrug and answer, "It doesn't matter. Anywhere is perfect! I haven't gone out in years!"

James suddenly pops in, saying, excited, "Wendy's!"

"It looks like someone wants to go to Wendy's," Marv states.

"Yes!"

I just look at James and sigh. "Yep. That sounds fine," I say.

"You sure?" I nod. "Alright," I actually don't mind going to Wendy's. Wendy's is better than nowhere at all...

 _ **Flashback...**_

 _I wake up. I don't realize where I am, until my vision clears. I then realize that I'm in my "room"... What happened? "Well, it's about time you woke up!" a voice suddenly says, startling me. I sit up. "You passed out in the bathroom! I should've let you fall, but, instead, I caught you..." I remember now... Krista forced me to clean the bathroom randomly in the night, but I felt so sick as soon as I got up... What would've made me feel this way? "Are you able to get up?" I just shrug. "Well, how do you expect me to get breakfast, when you have the inability to get up?!"_

" _Get it yourself, like a normal grownup..." I say, rubbing my eyes, because I'm tired._

" _What?!"_

" _I passed out, remember?!"_

" _I don't care! You're here to work! Now, I expect you to work!"_

" _Do you want me to puke in your food?! Because, that's what'll happen, if I move from this bed!"_

" _Don't you backtalk me! Just get up and move!" I sit, with my arms and legs crossed, staring at Krista, not moving. She starts over to where I am, but I surrender, getting up. As soon as I'm standing, Krista grabs on to my arm, nearly tearing it off, it feels like. She forces me over to the stairs, which makes me almost fall down them. I try to hurry down the stairs, but Krista orders, "Hurry up!"_

" _I'm going! I feel like I'm going to puke, here! So, I'm going as fast as I can!"_

" _Enough with the excuses!"_

" _It's not an excuse! I passed out!"_

 _We're close to the bottom of the stairs, when she grabs on to my arm, forcing me to turn around and face her. "You know what, I don't believe that you actually passed out! I believe that you pretended to, just to try to get on my good side! But, you know what, it didn't fucking work," She's leading me into the kitchen, while slightly twisting my arm._

 _I try to pry her hand off of me, protesting, "It's... not true... Let go of me! It hurts!"_

 _We're all the way into the kitchen, at this point, when Krista grabs a knife from the knife holder on the counter and she holds it above me. I scream, duck, and hide my face with my free arm. "I'll give you something that hurts, if you don't stop complaining!" She shoves me into the counter and orders, "Now, make yourself useful, and make me something!" She then puts the knife back and leaves the room. I slide down the cupboards, crying. I'm only ten! Why me?! Why's she have to do this to me?!..._

 _ **Reality...**_

I snap out of my thoughts, when I hear, "Kevin? Kevin? We're here..."

"I want chicken nuggets!" I can't help but look at James and smirk, when he says that.

"Are you OK? I had to say your name a few times to get your attention..."

"I'm... fine... Really..." I lie.

Marv gives me a look, like he doesn't believe me, but he instead says, "Well, let's go,"

I hop out and head around to the other side, but I see that Marv's already taken the responsibility himself to let out James. "Chicken nuggets!" James says again, excited. We take James inside to Wendy's...

 **...**

When we come out, we're laughing at James, because he has ketchup all over his face. Again, I'm having fun, trying to shake off those memories... As soon as we're close to Marv's vehicle, though, I don't feel right... I feel like there's danger close by... "Marv..." He doesn't hear me... "Marv?..." I try to say a little louder. He finally looks down at me. "I don't feel right..."

"What do you mean?"

"I feel like there's danger... I need to get in the car and go back to your place... Please!" Marv continues to look at me, worried. "Please!" I beg.

"Alright. Come on," We get in Marv's vehicle and drive off, to go back to his place... I have a bad feeling about this...

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 **...**

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Review positively please! Thanks! That's my favourite flashback yet! Well, if you have any ideas for the next chapter of _A Plan That Backfired_ , let me know! Until then, I'm going to go watch _Home Alone_! I'll see you next chapter of whatever I post! :D**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	9. Chapter 9: Nightmare

**A/N: Hey. I'm going to quickly post this tonight, but I'm going to be busy. So, I apologize that this will be the only update. I have an idea of what I want to do for _A Plan That Backfired_ , but until Tuesday, I won't be able to write it, unless there are any changes. I'm sorry, but since I have to write it, it'll take some more time than this does. So sorry for the inconvenience. Let's go...**

 **Chapter 9: Nightmare**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

We get back to Marv's. When I get out of the car, I'm shaking. I can't help but still have the feeling that I'm being watched... "Kevin? Kevin, it's going to be OK..." Marv says, trying to reassure me, placing his hand on my back.

"I... I feel like I'm being watched..."

"Don't worry, I'll make sure she doesn't get you..." I look behind me. I still feel like I'm being watched... from behind... "Kevin, the house is this way..." He continues to lead me to the house...

Once we're inside, I say, "I'm going to unpack my things..."

"Do you need any help?" I just shake my head "no" and head upstairs...

 **...**

When I finish unpacking my things, even though there wasn't very much, I lay on the bed that I will be sleeping on. I think about another memory...

 _ **Flashback...**_

 _ **Eleven Years Old...**_

 _The light's suddenly turned on and "wake up" is ordered. I sit up, and Krista's over to me in an instant. She pulls me up by my arm. I try to protest, but she keeps pulling. "No! Let go!"_

" _Do you want to die?!"_

" _No!"_

" _Well then, shut up and come on!"_

 _When Krista's pulling me down the stairs, I feel a rumbling. "W-What was that?!"_

" _We have to get in the basement!"_

" _Is... Is a storm coming?!"_

" _More than a storm! Now, come on!" She pulls me over to the basement door. Ever since I've been kidnapped by Harry, I've had a fear of basements... So, even though there's more than a storm coming, I'm still a little bit nervous about going down there... She opens the basement door and orders, "Go on! Get down there!" She even pushes me. I make my way down the stairs as quickly as I can... She slams the door shut behind her and turns on the light. I retreat to the corner of the room, scared... She retreats to the corner with me. I'm so surprised she actually took the effort to get me down to safety... I feel the house shake even more. I don't know why, but I cling on to her, because I'm so scared... She doesn't push me off, for whatever reason... The house vibrates even more, when the basement light goes out, leaving us both in complete darkness..._

 _ **Reality...**_

This thought travels through my head, putting me to sleep...

 **...**

 _I lay here, asleep. I hear something, waking me up. I sit up and look around, but I don't see anything... I just shrug and lay back down to try and get back to sleep. I hear something again... Which, again, makes me sit up. I look around, scared. Suddenly, something's pulled over my head... I'm being pulled off the bed, making me scream... No! Please! I just got away from this nightmare! Don't drag me back in it! Please! I feel like I'm being dragged out the window... I'm carried down the side of the house, it feels like! I try to scream for help, but I hear a voice that I fear the most telling me, whispering, "Shut it! Just shut it!" She places her hand over where my mouth is underneath this sack, pillow case, or whatever it is... I can barely breathe in this! Please! Let me go!..._

 **...**

I wake up, screaming. All of a sudden, someone rushes into the room. I can barely see them, so I think that it's Mom, until their arms are wrapped around me, trying to comfort me. They're saying, "It's OK, buddy... It's all right... It's all right... You're fine..." I realize that it's a male voice: Marv's voice. I'm crying, shaking, still screaming. Though, Marv's still trying to calm me down... "She won't get to you... I'll make sure of that..." I keep clinging on to Marv, tightly. "Come on," Marv picks me up and carries me, bridal style, over to his room. He lays me down on his bed, then leaves the room. A minute later, he returns with the half-asleep James in his arms. He lays him down on the same bed. Marv then says, "I'll camp out down on the floor," Marv leaves the room again, then returns with some extra bedding. He sets it up down on the floor and lays down. "I'm right here, if you need anything," A few minutes later, I finish crying and I just cling to the pillow, with James curled up beside me, and I fall asleep... A little while later, it seems, I'm woken up, when I hear a strange noise...

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 **...**

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Sorry that it's such a short chapter, but that's the way it is! I also wanted to leave it in suspense! This isn't one of my favourite chapters. I feel like I could've done better. Oh well. Well, hopefully, another chapter of this will be posted tomorrow! As for the other one, I'm aiming for Tuesday night. Unless anything changes, it may be sooner! Well, ciao for now!**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	10. Chapter 10: Missing

**A/N: Hello. In case you didn't see it last chapter, _A Plan That Backfired_ will be posted tomorrow night! I'm almost done with my business, so it should be done by tomorrow night! Well, here's the next chapter for _His Protector_! I know, for sure, that this one's even better than the last one! I wasn't too impressed with last chapter! So, here we go!...**

 **Chapter 10: Missing**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

A little while later, it seems, I'm woken up, when I hear a strange noise... I jump up, quickly, panicked that my dream is coming true... I look around, breathing heavily. I don't see anything out of the ordinary... When I lay back down and lay my arm across the bed, I feel something's missing... More like _someone_ , actually... I sit up quickly again. I then say, panicked, "Marv?! Marv?!"

He rolls over, looks up to me, and asks, "What?"

"James... James is gone... He's gone!" I'm shaking. I'm freaked out, because I think Krista has my little brother!

Marv sits up as fast as he can and rushes out of the room. "James?!" he calls out. "James?!" he calls out again. I can't help but sit here and cry, because I feel like this time... something actually happened to my baby brother... Marv rushes back into the room and sees me on the bed, crying and shaking. "Kevin... Kevin, come on,"

He comes over to the bed to pull me off, but I back away, shouting, "No! Go away!"

"Kevin, do you want to find James, or not?"

"She's gonna kill us! She's gonna kill us!"

"Kevin, come on," Marv pulls me off the bed, seeming impatient.

"No! No! She'll kill us! She'll kill us! Let me go!" I scream at him.

He forces me up against the wall and slaps me, shocking me. I stop crying, but I remain shaking. "Kevin, enough! It'll be OK. It'll be OK..." I can't help but hug Marv tightly, because I'm so terrified. "It's all right... It's all right..." he's saying, calmly, while hugging me back. He finally separates from me and says, "Come on," He leads me out of the room and downstairs.

We both call for James, but there's no answer... "Marv... Marv, where is he?!" I start to panic again.

"Kevin, he'll be found, don't worry,"

We look all around the house, but we can't find him at all! We head outside, and I frantically call his name, but he doesn't answer! I start to freak out again, as I think that that nightmare has my baby brother! "James?! James?! Where are you?!" I collapse to the ground again, having another panic attack...

"Kevin, Kevin... I'll call the police, OK? Come on," He pulls me up from the ground and leads me inside...

 **Kate's PoV:**

I get a knock at the door, and when I answer, I see that it's a police officer. Instant fear and panic rise in me, because I fear something's happened to one of my boys... "Hello?"

"Mrs. McCallister?"

"Yes?"

"I'm Officer Stacy Styles. I've taken over for Officer Dickens down at the station. We got a call from Marvin Merchants that your son, James, has gone missing..." A pit instantly drops down in my stomach. I feel like I'm going to faint. "So, if you and your husband would like to go over to Mr. Merchants'," He addresses to Peter, who just entered the room, and I. "We'll be on our way there now..."

I'm too much in shock to do or say anything. So, Peter answers, "Just let us grab our jackets..."

 **Kevin's PoV:**

Marv's on the phone, while I'm sitting here in this small living room, trying to get over my panic attack. It's hard to get over it, when that bitch possibly has my baby brother! The police thought I was dead for four years, so I was imprisoned by her, until I managed to... to get away... Now, my little brother's possibly with her... What if he's never found?! What if she hurts him?! _Kills_ him?! A terrible memory suddenly comes back to me...

 _ **Flashback...**_

 _ **12 Years Old...**_

 _I'm in Krista's room, watching her sleep. I slowly saunter closer and closer to her. As soon as I'm right up close to her bed, I stare at her. I'm thinking about why I came in here... I couldn't do this... I couldn't do anything... While I'm still standing, with my nervous gut, pondering this in my head, she wakes up... When she sees me, her eyes widen. She demands, "What are you doing in here?!"_

" _N-Nothing..." I stutter, backing away from the bed._

 _She slowly sits up from the bed, glaring at me. "I told you to stay out of here! Now, when I said that, I wasn't joking!"_

" _I... I didn't think you were..."_

" _Well then, what the fuck are you doing in here?!" She throws something at me. I don't know what it was, because I block my face and scream. Luckily, it doesn't hit me... She gets off the bed and is over to me in an instant. I keep backing away from her, blocking my face, scared. She grabs on to my shirt and shoves me up against the wall. "What did I tell you about coming in here?!"_

" _I... I'm sorry... I-I know better..."_

" _Well then, if you know better, why'd you come in here?!" I stare at the window in the room. It doesn't seem to be bolted shut or anything... "Look at me!" I look at her, startled. "Why. Did. You. Come. In. Here?!" I can't answer, because there's no way me telling her that I came in here to kill her would go over well... "Well?! Answer me!" I glance at the window again. I manage to push Krista away. I run over to the window as fast as I can. I test it, to see if it'll open, and it does! I've never gone in here, and this whole time, I think, there was a way out of this Hellhole!_

 _I start to climb out the window, but when I'm close to being out, she grabs on to my foot. "No! Let go!" I cry out. I try to pull out of her grip. When I do, I pull so hard, I fall out the window, landing on my left arm, when I land on the ground. I cry out. I think I broke it! The same intense pain takes over my arm, just like when Harry broke my right arm three years ago... Though, I have to get out of here, before Krista catches me! I scurry up from the ground, holding on to my arm, running into the woods. The woods... again... Terrible memories flood back into my head... Running through the woods... Harry, chasing after me... I begin to panic, as I think about Harry finally catching me... Ben, finally saving me... Ben... He'd probably treat me a whole lot better than how Krista is... I have to get my mind out of my thoughts and focused on where I'm going in these woods... I then decide that I should probably go out onto the road. If a car drives by, I'd be able to flag them down to get some help... After three years, I'm free and able to get the help I need..._ _I run out to the road as fast as I can, hurting my stocking feet on the twigs, stones, and whatever else is on the ground back here._ _Luckily, it's not freezing temperatures out here, like it was the last time I was in the woods..._

 _Joy and relief take over me more than ever before. Three years of torment from Krista, and I'm finally free! I start crying as soon as I'm out to the road. I start panicking, because I don't feel like any cars will be going by anytime soon... I frantically look around me, seeing if Krista will pop out of the bushes at anytime to grab me... I start to shiver, as a cold breeze takes over me. I'm only in my pajamas and stocking feet! It's not the warmest out here, but at least it isn't Winter, like before! I run up the side of the road as fast as I can, to try and get away from that prison cell of a house!_

 _I hear something coming up behind. Hope and relief start to rise in my stomach, when I turn around to see headlights driving up the road. My eyes widen, and I start to run to that direction, waving my arm, calling for help. The car drives closer and closer. When it's up to me, it stops. I run in front of the car and try to open the passenger door, but it's locked! I frantically knock on the window, for the driver to unlock the door and let me in. I keep crying out for help, when the door's finally unlocked. I open the door and climb in. When I close the door, I turn my head to see my rescuer. When I do, I'm instantly knocked unconscious..._

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 **...**

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Review positively please! Thanks! I hope that chapter was better than the previous one! Well, I won't see you, until tomorrow, with an update for, not only this story, but for _A Plan That Backfired_! Well, unless there's a _Home Alone_ binge, like there was for the past few days. :P Well, even so, I'll still update tomorrow! Well, let me know what you think! See you later! Ciao!**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	11. Chapter 11: Where is James?

**A/N: Hello! Here we go! Here's the next chapter for _His Protector_! _A Plan That Backfired_ will be next! I just have to type it up! I'm done what I needed to do! So, here we go! Both stories are back on! Let's go...**

 **Chapter 11: Where is James?**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

 _I keep crying out for help, when the door's finally unlocked. I open the door and climb in. When I close the door, I turn my head to see my rescuer. When I do, I'm instantly knocked unconscious..._

 _ **A Little While Later...**_

 _I wake up, and when I do, I appear to be in Krista's room... Wait, what am I doing back in here?! I escaped, didn't I?! When I sit up, an intense pain in my head makes me lay back down, instantly. I lift up my right hand to my head. I can't seem to move my left arm, because it's wrapped up... I think I broke it, or something..._

 _When I attempt to sit up for the second time, I hear ordered, "Lay down!" I jump at the sudden shouting, but I comply to what I'm told, and lay down. Krista then enters the room. When she does, she does not look impressed... She crosses her arms and glares at me. "What did you think you were doing?!" I'm too scared to answer. "Well?!"_

" _I... I... I just..."_

" _You just wanted to what?! Escape?! Leave this terrible place and go back home to your dear, sweet family?! Well, let me tell you something, you'll never see your family again!"_

" _Stop saying that!"_

" _I'll say whatever the hell I want! This is my house! This is my room! You do what you're told here! You had no right escaping! No right!"_

" _No right?! How would you like it, if you were locked in captivity?! Especially for years!"_

 _She stares at me, I guess thinking about what I said... "Dad?!" she suddenly calls out._

" _Yeah, baby?!" I hear, coming from down the stairs._

" _Would you come here?!" I'm suddenly confused... A moment later, Officer Dickens enters the room. "Does he, or does he not deserve to be punished for everything he's done?"_

" _I think so," Officer Dickens answers, strutting closer and closer to me, making me curl up on the bed. He smiles at me, seeming all calm and content, until he grabs on to my right arm. He seems to have changed moods quickly... He raises his hand to hit me, which makes me cower my head away. "You listen to us, you understand?! My daughter has every right to do whatever she wants and needs to make you learn your lesson!" He then smacks the side of my head. "Understand?!" I nod, frantically, starting to cry. He pushes me away, letting go of my arm. I cry into the pillow. "Now, get him out of here, before he drenches your pillow."_

 _Krista grabs on to my arm, yanking me off the bed, ordering, "Come on, get to your room!" She starts pushing me out to the hallway. I'm forced over to my room, and she pushes me in. Though, before she closes the door, she grabs a hold of my right arm again. "You're lucky I wrapped up that arm. I could've just left it. Maybe, next time, if you try anything stupid like this again, I won't do anything to help your injury... Though, there won't be a next time... will there?!" She pulls me closer to her. "Will there?!" I frantically shake my head "no". "There better not be, or else, I won't be so easy on you... You got that?!" I just slowly nod, because I'm still terrified. She pushes me in my room again and orders, "Get in there!" She smirks at me, hanging on to the doorknob and says, "See you in the morning..." She then closes the door, leaving me in complete darkness..._

 _ **Reality...**_

I snap out of my thoughts, when I hear a knock on the door. I hide beside the couch, since the one side of the couch is close to the wall. Marv obviously sees this, because he says, "Relax, Kevin..." He opens the door and he says, seeming surprised, "Oh, Mr. McCallister, Mrs. McCallister, Officer, come on in," Mom, Dad, and an officer enter. I'm happy to see Mom and Dad, but I'm terrified of that officer... So, I remain hiding... "Kevin, come on out, it's only your parents and the police,"

"No... I don't trust the police... Officer Dickens... He... He's Krista's Father... He... He helped her hurt me..."

"Oh, baby, Officer Styles here won't hurt you..." Mom says, trying to reassure me.

"That's what we thought about Officer Dickens..."

The officer approaches the couch and says, "Kevin, I won't hurt you, OK?" I press my back up against the wall, staring up at him, scared. He kneels down, then says to me, "I'm here to help find your brother, OK?" I back up further. "Come on, please come out. The longer this takes, the further away your brother is becoming..." I stare at him, when he says that. "Come on," He lends me his hand. I stare at it, until I decide to grab a hold of it. He helps me up and he says, "I think you'll be the only one to get your brother back..." Officer Styles states.

"Me?"

"What do you think Krista wants?"

"Me... To get revenge on me?"

"I would think so,"

"Officer Styles might have a point there, Kevin..." Marv states.

"I think she might be using your brother to lure you,"

"But, where would she be?" I ask.

"You tell us," Officer Styles answers. I think back to all the times that Krista tried to kill me... It was always at a lake... A lake... That's it! That's where she must be!

"I know! She's at a lake! She has to be!"

"A lake? Why do you say that?" Officer Styles asks.

"Because, she tried to kill me before! And it was always at a lake!"

"But, what lake?" Mom asks.

"Maybe the lake that she faked my death at... What was it called?..."

"Kanawauke Lake... I made sure to remember that lake..." Mom says, remembering back to the time she thought I was killed in that lake...

"Should we go to Kanawauke Lake, then?" Officer Styles asks. I nod, and Officer Styles says, "OK then, let's go..."

 **...**

We're on our way to Kanawauke Lake. I'm feeling panicked, because I'm heading into Krista's trap, she has James, and this is the lake of which my fake death occurred... I start shaking, as I think about that time a gun was pointed at me, ready to shoot and kill me... I really thought I was going to die... That was honestly one of the most scariest things to happen to me... Mom's hand is placed on my lap. She tells me, "It'll be OK, honey... We won't let you fall into her hands again..."

I look at her and ask, "You promise?"

"I promise, sweetheart," Mom hugs me. Though, I still fear that this will be the last hug I ever receive from my Mom...

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 **...**

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Review positively please! Thank you! Well, what I was doing the past few days was well worth it! It worked out the way I thought it would! :P Well, _A Plan That Backfired_ is next! See you peeps later! Ciao!**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	12. Chapter 12: The Exchange

**A/N: Hey. I'll only be posting this tonight, because I'm too tired to post the other one. Plus, I'll have more time to tomorrow. Let's get this chapter on the road!...**

 **Chapter 12: The Exchange**

 **Krista's PoV:**

"Come on over here. Let's take a look at the lake," I take a hold of his hand, leading him over to the lake.

"Where's my Mommy?" he asks.

"Your Mommy will be here soon, along with your big brother," I smirk, when I say "big brother". This little shit's big brother will be here soon, for me to claim once again... And he won't ever leave again...

James starts running into the lake, splashing around. "James, come on, get out of there,"

He turns around and looks at me, "But, it's fun!"

"Yeah, but I don't want to have to go in there and get you. Now, come out,"

"I don't wanna!"

"James! Get out of there! Now!"

"Come get me!" Bratty little shit... Takes after his brother...

"James, now!" So close to killing this kid... He starts splashing water at me. "That's it!" I have no choice but to get my clothes wet. This kid needs to learn a lesson to not mess with me! I splash through the water, so I can get over to him quickly. I grab on to his arm, which makes him cry. "Well, I told you to behave yourself!"

"I wanna play in the water!"

"No! Now, come on!" I start forcing him out of the water, when I hear a car pull in...

 **Kevin's PoV:**

I hear Mom gasp, and I don't know what she's gasping at, until I look. I gasp, too, when I see Krista pulling my baby brother out of the water... I suddenly have incredible fear grow inside me. I start hyperventilating, then I cry into Mom, hugging her, tightly. "Mommy... Mommy, she's gonna get me..." I panic. "Don't make me do this, please..."

"Shh. Baby, it'll be OK... Officer Styles, Marv, and Dad are here... She won't even touch you," The car stops suddenly. I look up to the front to see what happened, and I see Krista standing in front of the car. She looks like she's ready to murder someone... I hide my face in Mom instantly, starting to weep.

The next thing I know, there's a knock on my window. When I look up, I see that it's my worst nightmare—Krista. I start freaking out, screaming. I cling to Mom even tighter. "Help! Please! Get me away from her!"

"Officer Styles! Why aren't you doing anything?!" Mom panics.

Suddenly, Officer Styles points a gun at us. "Because, I'm her brother..."

"Hey!" Marv tries to grab the gun out of Officer Styles' hand, but before he could, Officer Styles knocks him unconscious with the hilt of the gun.

"No! Marv!" I cry out.

"Shut up, you little brat!" He points the gun right at me. "None of you move, or I will shoot! Don't even think about it!"

My door suddenly opens, and I'm pulled out of the car. Mom tries to save me, but she can't, because Officer Styles orders her to let go. "No! Mommy!" I cry out, but Krista slams the door shut.

I keep kicking, punching, screaming, trying to get out of Krista's grasp. "Shut up!" Krista orders. Officer Dickens appears out of nowhere. I guess he came with Krista... "Would you take him, so I can get Stacy to leave with the rest of this kid's stupid family?" Krista transfers me over to Officer Dickens, letting him hang on to me. He starts bringing me over to their car, while I see Krista grab James, who's running over to me. I'm shoved into the backseat of the car, so I can't see any more...

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 **...**

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Review positively please! Thank you! What do you think of Kevin getting recaptured by Krista and Officer Dickens? Do you think he'll escape? Well, you'll have to see! Ciao!**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	13. Chapter 13: Captured Again

**A/N: Hey. I'll try to post the other story tonight, but, obviously, this one is being posted, for sure! The upcoming chapters for this story are going to be a little grim-dark as fuck (line from _The Legend of Zelda_ abridged). So, no complaining! :P OK, so let's go!...**

 **Chapter 13: Captured. Again.**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

I'm shoved into the backseat of the car, so I can't see any more... He holds me down, while I'm screaming for help. He presses his hand against my mouth, pushing my head down into the floor. "Shut up, would you?! Just shut up!" I try to push him off me, but he's too heavy...

I hear a car screech off. I try to cry out for my Mom and Dad, but it comes out muffled. The next thing I know, someone enters the driver's seat. We drive off, then I hear Krista say, seeming irritated, "Shut him up, would you?!" Krista hands her Father a roll of duct tape, which he uses to tape my mouth. He then flips me over, drives his knee into my back, and forces my arms behind my back, making me cry out in pain. He wraps my hands together, then flips me back over, so that I'm back on my back. He stares at me, making me feel weak. "Did you shut him up?" I hear Krista ask.

"Yes, honey," He gets up off of me and climbs into the front seat. I don't have time to panic. I have to get out of this mess! Once and for all! I hear Krista and her Father discussing things in the front seat, but I don't want to listen, so I just tune them out. I slowly place my right foot on the door that my feet are closest to. I slip my foot into the door handle and try to open it, very slowly, trying not to catch Krista's and Officer Dickens' attention. I take a deep breath, preparing myself for this. I count to three in my head, before clicking open the door handle, finally pushing open the door. I hear, "Hey!" Without hesitation, I try to push myself out with my legs. I almost make it, but I'm grabbed by my left underarm. I try to shout "no", but, of course, I can't... "Don't make me have to kill you, kid!" Go ahead, and do it! That way, I don't have to deal with this, anymore!

"Either stay back there with him, or knock him unconscious. Either way, smarten him up!"

"I don't want to have to stay back there with him..."

"Well then, knock him unconscious, like I said!"

Officer Dickens climbs back here with me again and closes the door. He grabs on to my hair, then says, "Maybe this will teach you a lesson to behave yourself! You're never escaping from us! So, you might as well just deal with it!" He pulls me closer to the door that my head's closest to and smacks my head against it, making me lose consciousness...

 **Kate's PoV:**

Officer Styles speeds down the road. He's only driving with one hand, because his other hand is holding the gun that's pointing to us. "If you try to do anything, I will shoot you!" I keep holding Peter's hand, while we're both holding on to James. James isn't afraid at all, because he's only a baby. He's just staring at the gun, with a plain face.

It's quiet for a few minutes, until James asks, "Mommy, what's that?"

"Just be quiet, sweetie..."

"But, Mommy..."

"James..."

"Shut up..." Officer Styles warns.

"Shh. Just be quiet, OK?" I whisper to James.

"OK, Mommy..." I stare at the gun, like how James is. Since Officer Styles is too busy paying attention to the road, I could probably use that to my advantage.

I manage to grab on to the gun and I hold it, pointing it to Officer Styles, warning, "Let us go! Or else, I'll shoot!"

"Give that back!" He tries to reach for the gun, but I pull it out of his reach. If I let him have it, he'll shoot us! I especially don't want Peter or my baby to get shot!

"Turn this car around, then maybe I will," I lie. I won't hand this gun back to him!

"I will not!"

"Do it!" I aim the gun at him, but out of his reach, still. I wouldn't actually shoot this man, even though it is tempting...

"Mommy, what are you doing?" James asks.

"Shh. Be quiet, baby," I keep staring at the so-called "officer", until he finally turns around the car...

 **Kevin's PoV:**

I finally wake up, but it's completely dark, still... It feels like something's over my eyes. Though, I'm still tied up, so I can't remove it... "It looks like he's awake..." I hear. I then hear laughing. Are they laughing at me? I feel like I should be laughed at... I probably look pathetic right now...

I then hear, "Are you awake?" I lay frozen still. It's Krista's voice... "I asked you a question, boy! Now, I expect an answer! I know you're awake! So, answer me! NOW!" I frantically nod my head. "Heheh. That's better..." I hear her coming closer to me. "I have a friend of yours here... Would you like to see them?" I shake my head "no". "Well, too bad! It's going to happen, whether you like it, or not!" Well, why did you ask me, then, if I didn't have a choice? Dammit, I hate when she does that... I suddenly feel her presence right in front of my face. "And this person's just been dying to see you... Though, I'm sure you don't feel the same way about them..." A pit suddenly forms in my stomach. I'm scared to know who she's talking about... "Come on in!" she hollers. Oh no... Who's she talking about?...

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 **...**

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Positively review please! Thanks! Like I said, it'll get a little bit grim-dark as fuck... So, just bear with it! Though, I'm sure some of you will enjoy it! :D If not, all of you (I hope)! Well, I'll try to update _A Plan_ tonight, but we'll see! Ciao!**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	14. Chapter 14: Revealed

**A/N: Well, here we go with the next chapter! This chapter will reveal what you're all asking: Who's Krista talking about? Well, you'll have to see! Let's go!...**

 **Chapter 14: Revealed**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

"Come on in!" Krista hollers. Oh no... Who's she talking about? I start panicking, when Krista backs away from whatever I'm laying on. A bed, I'm guessing?

I hear someone else enter the room. My heart instantly sinks, when I hear a voice that I haven't heard in a long time and never thought I'd hear again, "Hi there, little pal..."

 **Kate's PoV:**

I'm still pointing the gun at this impostor of a police man. I'm not dropping this gun, until we arrive to where my baby's at. "Mommy, how much longer?" James asks.

"Not that much longer, baby... Just be quiet, OK?"

Suddenly, Marv stirs in his seat, waking up. "W-What's going on?..." he barely asks. He looks back at me, seeming shocked that I'm holding a gun at Officer Styles. He looks confused, and I don't blame him. "Kate, what are you doing?" he asks.

"Getting my baby back..."

 **Kevin's PoV:**

I hear someone else enter the room. My heart instantly sinks, when I hear a voice that I haven't heard in a long time and never thought I'd hear again, "Hi there, little pal..." I gasp and start hyperventilating. "Hey, hey, take it easy," I so badly want to say something in the lines of, "But, you hurt me! You tried to kill me! How can I possibly take it easy?!" Of course, I can't, with duct tape over my mouth... I hear him approaching me. I recoil, as he comes closer. He starts running his fingers through my hair, making me cringe. "Surprised that I'm alive, aren't you?" I don't react. "Huh?" I nod. Why aren't you dead? I thought I killed you?! "Heheh. Well, you didn't exactly kill me. I faked my death, and since Officer Dickens and his son were there, they knew to keep my survival a secret. I've been hiding for four years, under a fake name, thanks to you," I'm trembling with fear. He... He wasn't dead for four years?! For four years, I was tortured with the thought of killing a man, with him actually being alive the whole time... I thought you were dead... I thought you were gone... I can't help myself... I start crying... "Hey, hey, hey, no need to cry..." Why are you being so soft on me, all of a sudden? "Hey, face me," I shake my head "no". "Face. Me. Now," he says, firmly. I slowly face where I hear his voice coming from, since I can't actually see him. "Thank you. Now, I've heard that for the past four years, my girlfriend has had to babysit you..." God, no! She didn't HAVE to! She kidnapped me! "And I've heard that you weren't being very cooperative with her... Is that true?" Well, who would be, if they were kidnapped?! Especially for four years! So, I just don't say anything... "Well?! Is it true, or not?!" I nod, frantically. "I thought so. Krista wouldn't lie to me," I'm sure... "Well, since that I'm here, you won't be doing any funny business, now, will you?" I'm not going to listen to you! "If you don't, I'll bring four years worth of beatings in one day! Understand?!" I don't want to have to take this, so I try to sit up, but Harry pushes me back down. "Stay down! Do. You. Understand?!" I'm not going to listen to you!

I decide to take this chance to kick Harry away. I do, making Harry curse in pain. I'm off the bed in an instant, but I run blindly into someone. They pull me away from them by my shoulders. "Trying to escape, are we?" It's Krista! I hear Harry coming up behind me, when I take this chance to kick Krista. She also curses in pain. I bolt out of the room, running blindly, of course. "He's in the main room!" I hear. Good, because that means I'm very most-likely close to the main door, so that I can get out of here! Though, I'm quickly jolted out of my thoughts, when I make immediate, painful contact with a wall, or something. I feel my nose dripping with my blood, instantly. Though, as I fall back, I'm caught by a set of arms. As I'm being held, I can hear laughing. I know that it's Krista holding me, because I can hear her laughing right above my head. "Why would you even attempt to run away, _blind_?!"

I feel a presence in front of me, suddenly. Then, I'm slapped across the face. "Don't you ever do that to us again, you little asshole!" I feel his presence right in front of my face, which makes me cringe. He grabs my chin and orders, "Look at me, when I'm talking to you!" He slaps me again, making me nearly hide my face into Krista.

Krista grabs on to my hair, making me look up at her, I think. "Ew! Your nose is bleeding! Don't shove your face into me!" She shoves my head away.

When Krista pushes my head away, I can feel my legs being wrapped by what sounds like duct tape. "There, you little shit! This is so you don't attempt to run away again!" I stare blindly down at Harry. I can sense that he's smirking at me... There seems to be an awkward silence for a few seconds, before Harry breaks the awkwardness, by saying, "Bring him back to the bedroom... I wanna have a little bit more of a discussion with him..."

"Upsy-daisy," Krista grabs on to my legs, carrying me bridal style to, I guess, back to the bedroom, like Harry said to... I'm scared... How is this "discussion" going to go? I think with a lot of pain... That's for sure...

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 **...**

 **A/N: Well, here you go! Thanks for reading! Review positively please! Thank you! This will get a little twisted, I must say. But, who doesn't like twisted? ;) But, the BIG question is... What do you people think of Harry's return? And what do you think will happen? Let me know! Ciao!**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	15. Chapter 15: A Shocking Discovery

**A/N: It's a nightly thing in which this gets posted, isn't it? The other story... not so much... Though, it's kind of awesome to have two stories to work on! Let me know what you think of this shocking chapter! Let's go...**

 **Chapter 15: A Shocking Discovery**

 **Kate's PoV:**

We pull up to a cruddy-looking house. There appears to be no one home. We pull into the driveway, and "Officer" Styles says, "Alright. We're here,"

"No, we're not," I say. "Nobody's here."

"They went out, I'm sure,"

"Really? Are you sure that you just didn't bring us to the wrong house on purpose?"

"Stacy, where the hell is the real house?" Marv asks, seriously.

He chuckles, then says, "I'm not fucking telling you..."

"Tell us!" I point the gun right at him. He just sighs, puts the car into gear, and we back out and leave...

 **Kevin's PoV:**

I'm laid back down on the bed. I sense one of them beside the bed and I hear one of them leave the room. I'm scared of why one of them is leaving the room. What are they getting? Are they getting something to hurt me? I hear Harry's laugh, then he says, "You'll be surprised, when she comes back," I retract, when he tells me that, because I'm scared, of course. I feel him lean over me. He starts to say something, when Krista reenters the room.

"I'm back!" It feels like Harry leaves the bedside, then Krista's at the bedside. She sits on the side of it, then says, "I wanna show you something..." The blindfold is pulled above my eyes. The light in the room is blinding, but I'm relieved that I can see again! "Look," I look over to Krista, and then my eyes widen. I see Krista's baby in her arms. "Remember me being pregnant with her?" I nod. "You know how I said I was out drinking one night—the night my Father stayed to watch you, and how I got knocked-up?" I nod again. "Well, that was Harry. Every time I went out, it was to see him. We were planning on surprising you, with you finding out that Harry was actually alive. But, even with you escaping, it worked out quite well this way," So, Harry's the Father of this innocent little baby? You're both horrible parents! "Well, like I said, I don't like kids... I wish I would've gotten an abortion..." My eyes widen again. How could you say something like that?! "Though... I guess if I had you around for four years, I could handle her..." She gets up from the bed, then turns to Harry and says, "Take her back to her room, would you," Harry takes the baby and leaves the room with her. Please don't hurt her, like you hurt me... Krista looks at the doorway, then turns her head to face me. "Do you really think I'd hurt her?" It's like she read my mind... I don't do anything. "Well? Do you or don't you? Tell me. Be honest," I slightly nod. She looks back at the doorway again. "Heh. You may be right. Though, I might not, depending if she isn't as bratty as you," I look at her weird, when she says that. It's like she senses it, because she looks at me and says, "It's true. You're a bratty little asshole," You would be, too, if you were kidnapped... She looks back to the doorway, still waiting for Harry. I just glare at her. She looks back at me and says, "Don't look at me like that," I continue to. She just stares back at me. She grins, then struts over to the bed. "Look, I have to go out for awhile. You can either: A. Go with me. Or, B. Stay here with Harry. Take your pick. Just remember what I can do and remember what Harry can do. Plus, there's no guarantee that Harry won't have a sudden burst to attack you, when I'm gone. So, take your pick," Wow... What a glorious selection of choices... I guess I'll go with going along with you, then, you ungrateful bitch. Plus, I could probably use this time to my advantage! "And, if you _do_ go with me, don't even think about trying to escape, you hear me?! Or else, Harry and I will _both_ have to deal with you!" I only nod. "So, I take it, you're going with me?" I nod again. She sighs. "Fine... But, first..." She turns her head, so that she's facing the doorway again, and hollers, "Harry! Harry! What's taking you so damn long?!"

Shortly after, Harry reenters the room. "Sorry, honey. She started crying, so I thought I'd calm her down, before she annoyed you,"

"Oh," is all Krista says. "Well, bratty little shithead over here wants to come with me. So, I thought you'd have that "discussion" you've been wanting to have with him." He nods, then struts over to me. Again, I recoil, when he's over to me, smirking. This is supposed to be a "discussion", but, with Harry, it's never a "discussion", it's always hurting... Hurting me...

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 **...**

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Review positively please! Thanks! Well, how do you think the "discussion" is going to go? And, since Kevin's going with Krista, how do you think that's going to go? But, I think the most shocking thing is, is that Krista and Harry have a baby! I can thank S Lila for that idea! I think it worked quite well, too! Well, we'll see what happens next! I don't know when _A Plan_ will be posted, but it will be soon! Ooh! And, _Home Alone 2_ comes on tonight! :D OK, I'm done! Ciao!**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	16. Chapter 16: The Discussion

**A/N: Hello. I think that I'll update this right now, since I'm fucking bored. Then, I think that I'll update _A Plan_ in a little bit! Also, if you haven't, already, check out S Lila 315's story, _Blood for Poinsettias_ , and CoverGirl7210's stories, _Home Alone_ , _One Last Plan_ , and she's having a future _Home Alone_ story, called _On Ice_. Damn, I'm excited! ^_^ Well, instead of having me blab, let's get on with it...**

 **Chapter 16: The "Discussion"**

 **Kate's PoV:**

I still hold the gun to this jerk, while we're still driving. We seem to be driving forever. I then become impatient and ask, "How long?"

"Not much longer... We're almost there,"

"We'd better be..."

"What do you think you're gonna do to me, when we get there? Call the cops? Lady, my Father and I _are_ the cops,"

"I'll call more cops, obviously!"

"Who knows? There may be more of the Dickens Family working on the Police Force. You never know..."

"You're just saying that, so you won't get arrested..."

"Are you really sure about that?"

"Yes. That's what your family does: trick people,"

"True. Though, I could be telling the truth..."

"You're still doing it!"

"Stacy, would you just shut up?" Marv tells Stacy.

"Well, when we get there, don't think it'll be that easy to get your son back. I mean, Krista, Harry, Dad, and I won't..."

"Wait, wait, wait... Harry?! Harry's dead!" I say, shocked.

"Yeah... You didn't know? Harry's been alive these past four years! His death was faked!"

"H-Harry... Harry's still alive?..." Marv asks, shocked. I think he's shocked in a different manner than I am. I mean _,_ they were partners, after all, weren't they?

"Yes, _Marv_ , your best friend's still alive..." I think Marv has mixed emotions right now, because, yes, Harry did kidnap and hurt Kevin, but Harry was his best friend, after all...

"So, it's not just Krista there, Officer Dickens _and_ Harry are there, too!" I'm so scared... Kevin's with his four-year tormentor, one of the scariest monsters I know, and the Father to his four-year tormentor... So much could happen... Then again, what happened all those years Kevin was trapped with that bitch?

"Yes... So was I... I was supposed to be there, too! Without you!"

"Well, there has been a change of plans, because I'm not leaving there, without my son!"

"Not unless we kill you first,"

"Stacy, enough!" orders Marv.

"What? I'm just saying, you guys have no chance against us! We will win, and your son will be ours,"

"Why do you want him so bad, anyway? He's just a little boy. This can't all be from what happened five years ago,"

"Well, that's part of it, yes. You see, Harry and Krista have been so obsessed with hurting your son, they're determined to do so, until they finally kill him..."

"Kill him?!" Peter and I both say, scared, in unison.

"Yep. In the most terrible way possible..."

"What?... He's just a little boy..." I feel like I'm going to cry.

"Stacy, enough!" Marv orders again.

"You're not the boss of me. Why should I listen to you?"

"Just keep driving, Mr. Styles," I say, through clenched teeth.

"Alright. But, just so you know, I'm right. You won't win this..."

"Well, we'll just see about that..."

 **Kevin's PoV:**

"... So, I thought you'd have that "discussion" you've been wanting to have with him," He nods, then struts over to me. Again, I recoil, when he's over to me, smirking. This is supposed to be a "discussion", but, with Harry, it's never a "discussion", it's always hurting... Hurting me...

Harry sits on the bed, beside me, making me curl up even more. He still has that eerie smirk on his face that makes me incredibly nervous. Harry starts sliding his fingers up my right arm, making me shiver. He suddenly grabs on to that same arm, making me cringe in pain, because he's squeezing it so tight. He starts twisting it. Oh no... Memories... "You won't ever try to escape again, will you?" Yes, I've heard this before... I'm so scared, it's making me think back to when I was nine... "Will you?!" He jerks me. I shake my head "no". He pulls the tape off my mouth. Finally, I can breathe! He leans over me, making me sink my head down into the pillow. "I wanna hear it come out of your mouth, boy!"

I just feel like bursting into tears. "Yes... I mean... No, I won't try to escape..."

He pulls on my hair, making me finally cry. "If you give Krista any hassle, while you're gone, I'm going to fucking kill you, you got it?!" He forces me out of his grip. I lay here and bawl. "Oh, quit your bawling!"

"I... I... can't..."

"Don't make me punch you in the lip! Now, stop it!"

"How do you expect me to stop, when you keep hurting me?! I've had enough of this! Why do you want me so bad?! Quit holding a grudge against me, and let me go!"

Krista answers, evilly, "This is more than just a grudge, Kevin. We _need_ to hurt you..."

"That doesn't make any sense! Why do you _need_ to hurt me?! Seriously, I'm thirteen! Stop it! Please!"

Krista leans over me and says, "Let's just say... it's an obsession..."

"Well, don't be obsessed with me! Please!"

I press my head further into the pillow, as she leans down closer to me, smirks, then says, "I don't think so, little boy..." She gives me a quick kiss on the forehead.

I look at her weird and ask, "Why do you do that? Stop!"

"I can do whatever the hell I want with you! Now, shut up!" She slaps me across the face so hard, I shed a few tears.

"I'm a human being! I'm a kid! I have feelings! Stop doing this!" I cry out.

Krista sits up, then says, with smite, "You're no human being! What kind of eight-year-old hurts others for amusement?!"

"What kind of person goes around, hurting innocent kids for no reason?! What you're doing is no better than what I did!"

She leans over me again and says, with smut, "Well, we have a reason for doing this..."

"So did I!"

We have a moment of awkward silence, before Krista finally stands back up. She stares at me, then finally says to Harry, "Get the kid ready to go..." She then turns around and leaves the room...

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 **...**

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Of course, do the usual! Wow. What a chapter! Harry's such a creeper! And Krista's such a bitch! Well, you'll see what happens next! I'm sure you'll like it! ;) Ciao!**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	17. Chapter 17: Where is He?

**A/N: Hey. I'm so freaking tired, I'm surprised I'm posting this tonight, and have the eyes to proofread it! It's a good thing I'm not supposed to be updating _A Plan_ tonight! Maybe tomorrow night, but it won't be for sure, because I plan on working on my assignment tomorrow! I'll see! I'm very behind on it, and I'm still trying to brainstorm a few ideas for _A Plan_! Let's get the chapter for this current story on the road!...**

 **Chapter 17: Where is He?**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

Harry places more duct tape over my mouth. He grabs on to the blindfold above my eyes, smirks at me, then says, "I mean it, if you try to do anything, I'll know about it. If you thought I hurt you a few years ago, think again. I mean it. I will not... go... lightly... Do you understand me?" I don't do anything. I can't help but stare into his eyes, as they're piercing into me, making me feel like I'm being weakened. He grabs my jaw, making me gasp. "Do. You. Understand?" I finally nod. I may be stupid for thinking this, but I'm not complying to what this asshole says! He finally lets go of me, pats me on the cheek, and says, "Good boy. Now, let's say 'goodbye' to the light for awhile," He pulls the blindfold over my eyes once again, letting me see nothing but black, once more...

I'm suddenly levitated off the bed. Harry carries me out of the room, and then I hear Krista's voice say, "Is he ready to go?"

"Yes, dear," he says.

"Well, come on, bring him out to my car,"

He sighs, then says, "Yes, dear..." I hear the door cracking open. I know when we arrive outside, because I can feel the warmth of this Spring day.

The car door opens, then I feel another set of arms grab on to me. "Come here, kiddo," Krista says, transferring me from Harry's arms to her own. I feel like I'm being laid down, probably on the floor of Krista's vehicle. I then feel something draped over me. A blanket?

"I don't think that's necessary," I hear Harry say.

"Yeah, well, it's in case someone sees him..." The door then closes. A moment later, I hear the driver's door open. I hear someone hop in. "You ready?" Of course, I can't answer, because: 1. I'm gagged. 2. You covered me from head to toe in a blanket. So, you can't really see me nod, now, can you? I try to nod, anyway. "Alright. Then, let's go..." We then leave...

 **Kate's PoV:**

We pull into a driveway with a car parked in it. Officer Styles starts to get out of the vehicle, but I interrupt, by saying, "Hey! I didn't say you could leave!"

"Do you want to see your kid, or not?"

"Well, yeah, but I didn't say you could leave..."

"Well, you can't see your kid, unless I leave..."

I sigh. "Go on, get out," As soon as Officer Styles leaves the vehicle, I leave, too; followed by Peter, carrying James out, then Marv. "Alright. Where's my son?"

"I'm sure he's in there somewhere, _Mrs. McCallister_..." Officer Styles says, emphasizing my name.

I'm still holding him at gun point, when he struts up to the door. Though, before he makes it to the door, it opens. I see someone I hoped I'd never see again... Someone I thought was dead for four years... Harry... He looks at Officer Styles, smiling, but when he sees us, his smile disappears, instantly. He seems shocked to see us. "What the fuck are they doing here?!"

"I..." Officer Styles starts to say.

"Hello, Harry," Marv says, interrupting Officer Styles.

We all turn to Marv. "Marv?..." Harry says, surprised. His surprised tone suddenly turns into an angered tone. "What the hell are you doing here?!"

"To help the McCallisters get Kevin back,"

"Ohh. I see. Good guy, now, are ya?"

"Harry, look, this can all be done easier, if you just give this up with doing this whole thing with Kevin,"

"Ha ha. Yeah, right... I don't think so..."

"I'm serious, Harry. I've forgiven him. Why can't you?"

"Heh. Well, it's more than that now..."

"I know. Your brother-in-law here said so, but it still sort of does. Stop being so obsessed with hurting this child, and let him live a normal life,"

"Well, even if I wanted to surrender, give the kid back, and get myself arrested, I can't,"

"Why not?"

"He's not here," Harry answers, with smite.

"What?... Where... Where is he?..." I ask, scared.

"With Krista," My eyes widen. A pit instantly drops in my stomach.

"Why?"

"He had the option to either go with her or stay here. Well, I guess he should've stayed here, then..."

"Call Krista. Tell her to get him back here,"

Harry raises his hands. "You're shit out of luck. I'm not doing that..."

"Do it!" I order, pointing the gun at Harry, instead of Officer Styles.

Harry sighs, then pulls out his cellphone. He dials the number, then after a few seconds, he says, "Hello? Get back here. Why? Just do it! It's important! I'll tell you, when you get here. Alright. Bye," Harry then says to us, "You really think this will go your own way?"

"Yes. I'll get more officers here,"

"Oh, really, now? Well, maybe, I should call Krista back, and tell her nevermind on bringing your kid back... I know a good place to keep him,"

"Well, why are you bringing him back, anyway?"

"I _could_ give you back your kid, _without_ the cops. Then again, maybe I won't..."

"Really, now?"

"Yes, really,"

"Don't believe him, Katie," Marv tells me.

I just look at him. "Shut up, Marv!" Harry tells Marv, clearly upset.

"No. You have something planned, don't you? As soon as Krista gets back here with Kevin, you have a plan to do something..."

Harry shrugs and says, "I don't know what you're talking about..."

"Harry, what are you going to do?!" I ask, on edge.

"Nothing!"

"I don't believe you..." We get interrupted, when a vehicle pulls in—Krista's vehicle.

Krista exits the vehicle and looks at us, stunned. "What the hell are they doing here?!"

"They came to get Kevin back, obviously," Harry says.

"This is why you wanted me to come back?!"

"Well, duh,"

"Where's my son, you bitch?!" I point the gun at Krista.

"Whoa... Such strong words from a classy lady..."

"Enough! Where. Did. You. Take. My. Son?!"

"Heh. He's not here..." She smirks, leaning back against her car.

"What do you mean?"

" I mean, I fooled your son into going with me, so that I could take him somewhere else..."

She smirks at me. I then turn my head to Harry. He's doing the same thing as Krista. "This was your plan..." He raises his hands. I then turn back to Krista. When I'm over to her, I ask, outraged, "Where. Is. He?!"

"I told you, somewhere else..."

"If you don't fucking tell me..."

"Hey, hey, hey, no need to worry. I'm sure he'll be... better taken care of, where he is now... Right, honey?"

"He sure is..." Harry chuckles.

"Oh, should we tell them, honey?"

"Oh, I think we should..." Harry answers from the deck.

"OK. But, first..."

"What?" I ask, scared...

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 **...**

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! You know what to do! What do you think Harry, Krista, and Officer Styles are going to say to Marv and the McCallisters? What's Krista going to do or say? Where's Kevin? I guess you'll have to see! Toodaloo! :D**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	18. Chapter 18: It's Still a Mystery

**A/N: Hello. You're lucky that this is being posted tonight, because I've been working on my online assignment that I'm so behind on! I'm just doing the final assignment for Unit 2, and the teacher's posted assignments for Unit 5! THAT'S how behind I am! But, this final assignment is taking longer than it should, and that's why I'm procrastinating! Well, let's see what this chapter has in store for you...**

 **Chapter 18: It's Still a Mystery**

 **Kate's PoV:**

"... Should we tell them, Harry?"

"Oh, I think we should..." Harry answers from the deck.

"OK. But, first..."

"What?" I ask, scared.

"Give me your kid," she says to Peter.

"What?" I ask.

She faces me and says, "I'm talking to your husband," She then faces Peter again and says, "Give me your kid."

"No," Peter rejects.

"Give him to me!" she orders. "Or else, you'll never find out where your other little shithead is!" I just nod to Peter. He slowly struts over to Krista and hands James over to her. She holds him in her arms, smiling. "I like him. He's better than my own daughter,"

My eyes widen, when she says that. "Wait... You... have a daughter?..."

"Newborn. Your bratty little thirteen-year-old remembers me being pregnant with her. Until that night..."

"What night?"

She starts saying, sounding furious, "The night, where your bratty little son decided to..." She trails off. She quickly changes the subject, by saying, "Can we trade? Your kid for my kid,"

"Are you insane?! What kind of a thing is that to say?!"

"Fine, then... We won't trade... Thought I'd save Sarah the hassle of being killed..."

"Oh, and like you wouldn't kill James?!"

"No. I _like_ him!"

"No! Give him back!"

"No. If I do, you won't find out where your other little boy is, now, will you?"

"Just tell me where he is, for God sake, Krista..."

"No. Not when you talk to me like that..."

I just look at her. She's telling _me_ to speak nicer? _Me_? She's clearly psychotic... I say, "Please, Krista, tell me where he is... Please..."

She smirks. She looks at me, then at James, then back to me. I have to admit, Kevin does have taste in girls. He _did have_ , I should say... She is quite pretty. Unfortunately, she's quite evil, as well... "Nope!" she suddenly says.

"Wait, what?!"

"I'd better bring James over to his brother's!"

"No!" Krista opens her car door, getting inside, with James in her arms, before I can even reach them. Krista screeches out of the driveway and down the road. "Peter!" I hear a car door slam and a car starting to screech toward me. I move out of the way of the upcoming car. I see inside the car that it's Marv! It roars down the road after Krista. I start shaking with fear, as I collapse to the ground—Peter, catching me. Both my babies are gone...

 **Kevin's PoV:**

I really don't know who I'm with... Nobody's talked or said anything... Krista just transferred me over to some new people, without a word, it seems... I'm still tied up tighter than a shoe and I still have a blanket covering me, making me overheat... I'm scared. Who is this person or people? Would they be any better than Krista and Harry? Worse? I guess I won't know for awhile, because we keep on driving...

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 **...**

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! You know what to do next! I'm sorry that it's such a short chapter! Well, you know that Kevin's been transferred over to some new people. Who? And Krista took James to where Kevin is. Where's Kevin? Well, you'll have to wait and see, because I've been trying to catch up on my online assignment! As for _A Plan_ , like I said, I have ideas for it, but it's going to have to wait! I'll see you peeps later! Ciao!**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	19. Chapter 19: Who?

**A/N: 'Sup? Well, here's the next chapter for _His Protector_! This one will keep you wondering on what's going to happen next! :o Well, let's let the useless Author's Note end, and let's go!...**

 **Chapter 19: Who?**

 **Kate's PoV:**

"Alright. Stacy, bring them on in,"

"Yes, Harry..."

"Come on, you two..." We look up at Stacy. He says, "Hand me the gun," I shake my head "no". My mind's too focused on where my two little boys are, I just don't want to cooperate... I'm scared. "Give it to me!" he shouts at me. Trembling, on the verge of tears, I slowly raise my right arm, with the gun in-hand. He rips it out of my hand, then orders, "Come on! Stand up!" Peter and I slowly stand up. When we're standing, he points the gun to us and orders us to get inside...

 **Kevin's PoV:**

I wake up, when the blanket's pulled off of me. Since I was suddenly woken up, I start to panic, breathing heavily. "Sh, shh, shhh..." I hear someone say, when they place their hand on my head. Though, I still can't tell who it is... I'm suddenly picked up and carried.

We seem to be heading inside. I'm sat down on what I think is a chair. This whole time, I'm panicking, because I don't know where I am or what's going on! I hear more than one person walking around. I'm confused! What's going to happen?!

Suddenly, one of them is over to me. I feel a man's hand touching my face, but I cringe my head away. Of course, I'm still panicking... Suddenly, I feel something sharp up against my throat... I gasp. Memories... Memories of both Krista AND Harry threatening me with a knife... The blindfold's slowly lifted above my eyes, and I see a face that I never expected to see...

 **Kate's PoV:**

We're inside the house. We sit here, while Officer Styles is watching us. Harry enters the room, with something wrapped up in a blanket. I stare at it, curiously. "Do you want to know what this is, huh?" he asks. I slightly nod. It starts moving around, as he brings it closer to us. When he's close enough, I notice that it's a... baby... A beautiful baby girl... Sarah, is it? "Take her,"

"What?"

"Take her," he pushes. I slowly take her in my arms. I smile down at her. She's beautiful. "You can have her. Krista and I have no use for her..."

I look back up at him and ask, "How could you say such a thing like that?"

"Because," he starts, through gritted teeth, "We. Have. No. Use. For. Her. We. Hate. Kids..."

"Then, why'd you have her?"

Harry shrugs and answers, "It was an accident..."

I look back down at Sarah, then back up at Harry and ask, "If you want me to have her, then why did Krista take my James?"

"No reason," He lights a cigarette.

"Harry, tell me!" I order.

"Fine..." He puffs on his cigarette. "It has to do with your other son, alright?"

"Kevin? What does taking James have to do with Kevin?"

"He's next..."

"What?"

"Do you not remember that note, saying: _HE'S NEXT_?" I nod. "Well, after we're done with Kevin, James will be next..."

"Next?! Next for what?!"

He takes the cigarette out of his mouth and answers, "To be killed,"

I look at him with horror, when I shout, "What did James ever do to you?! He's completely innocent!"

Harry places his cigarette back in his mouth and answers, "Because, he _exists_ ,"

"You're wanting to kill him, because he exists?" He nods. "How evil can you get?! Killing an innocent little baby?!"

Harry rips the cigarette out of his mouth and shouts, "He's a little brat, just like your other son!"

"He's just a baby! What do you expect?!" Suddenly, Sarah starts crying in my arms. I look up at Harry.

"Don't look at me. I gave her to you,"

"So, you're just going to give your child to me, and expect me to be fine with you taking _my_ child?"

Harry shrugs. "Well, if Marv catches up to Krista, then both children will be safe, now, won't they?"

"So, you expect Peter and I to go home, with your kid, and expect me to think everything will be fine?"

"Not quite..." Harry turns from me to Peter, then says, "Mr. McCallister," Peter looks up at Harry. Harry gestures with his finger for Peter to follow him. Peter gets up off of the couch and follows Harry into another room... Where are they going? What are they doing? What are they talking about?...

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 **...**

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! You know what to do! Who do you think has Kevin? What do you think of Harry giving Sarah to Kate? Why's Harry bringing Peter into another room? Well, you'll find out next chapter! Ciao!**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	20. Chapter 20: Revealed

**A/N: Hello. Well, this chapter will reveal some things! Isn't it great that I update this every night? :) Well, I don't know about _A Plan_! I was rummaging through some ideas about it in my head last night, while trying to sleep. So much could be done... I swear, I have more ideas for later than I do about what's supposed to happen next... Well, enough of me talking! Let's go...**

 **Chapter 20: Revealed**

 **Kate's PoV:**

Harry and Peter reenter the room. I look at them, curiously. Peter looks like he feels absolutely terrible about something. What? "Well, go ahead, tell her," Harry pushes.

"What? Tell me what?" I become scared.

"Katie... Honey..."

"Peter?"

"It... It was me..."

"What? What are you talking about?" I think I know, but I want to be wrong...

"I... I helped get rid of Kevin... I'm sorry..." He starts crying.

Anger and rage start boiling up inside me. I don't even realize I toss the baby down on the couch, because I try to attack Peter. Though, I feel a set of arms pull me back. "Let me go! Let me go! I have to kill this son of a bitch!"

"Mrs. McCallister!" Stacy shouts, still pulling me back.

"Katie! I didn't mean for him to get hurt! Or, even the death that we thought happened! I just don't want him!"

Stacy has a firm grasp on me, when I yell, crying, "Why?! Why wouldn't you?! Kevin can be a brat sometimes, but that's no reason to get rid of him!"

"I never wanted a fifth child, Katie. I just went along with it, because you wanted him. Then, when the time came to get rid of him, I didn't want you to know..."

"Is that why James is gone, too?" I'm suddenly calm. He only nods. "Why? You could've just told me you never wanted another kid. But, for my sake, you put me through this fucking mess?! Did you enjoy seeing me in pain about Kevin disappearing, being hurt, thinking he was killed?!"

"Of course not, sweetie. I never wanted to hurt him or kill him, I just didn't want him. That's all. It was hurting me, too. But, I just simply don't want him. I don't want James, either,"

"Then, why the FUCK were you continuously making him disappear with these bastards?!"

"I didn't know what else to do... I thought this was my only chance..." I suddenly see it now...

 _ **Flashback...**_

" _... Where's your Father?"_

" _He went out," Buzz answers._

" _Where?"_

" _He said he was going out for a drive..."_

 _ **Elsewhere...**_

 **Peter's PoV:**

 _I'm out, clearing my head about this whole situation. I don't want Kevin, but I just hope these kidnappers don't hurt him... If only I knew who they were, I'd tell them not to hurt him, but to just hang on to him..._

 _ **A Little While Later...**_

 **Kate's PoV:**

 _Peter walks in the door. I run up to him and hug him. "Where did you go?" I ask._

" _I just thought I'd go out for a drive, clear my thoughts, you know," Peter answers..._

 **...**

 _ **At Lincoln Park...**_

 **Peter's PoV:**

" _I wonder what's possessed these kidnappers to have us hand over the money now," Kate says._

" _I guess they're desperate," I say. "They're after the money more than they're after hurting a child..."_

" _I hope so..."_

" _What's that supposed to mean?"_

" _Something feels wrong..."_

" _Well, if something's wrong, or not, the police are on their way, just like how we are,"_

" _I have a bad feeling about this... My Mother instinct..."_

" _It's because you've been worried about Kevin,"_

" _No... No, that's not it..."_

" _I don't know what to tell you, then. Look, we're pulling up to Lincoln Park. Kevin's just a few minutes away," Dammit... This was the chance to have Kevin be kept away, but at this rate... Maybe I can give them the money... Then, tell them to keep Kevin, but not hurt or kill him..._

 _We pull up to Lincoln Park, money in-hand. The police have pulled up somewhere hidden, so that Kevin's kidnappers don't notice them. "I'll bring the money to them," Kate says._

" _Oh, no, you don't, it's too dangerous for you..." My excuse to keep her in here..._

" _I think if our nine-year-old son can last these past two days with these two kidnappers, I can simply hand them the money," I raise my hands in an "I surrender" manner. "Thought so..." she says, then exits the van. I sigh, then hit my head on the headrest. What am I going to do to get rid of him? I don't want him! Yet, I don't want him hurt or killed!_

 _Suddenly, I'm out of my train of thought, when I hear vehicles roaring off and Kate yelling. "Son of a bitch... What's wrong?" I ask myself. I quickly exit the vehicle and run up to Kate, who's yelling. "Katie! Katie!" I holler._

" _Peter! They have my baby! They still have my baby!" I manage to catch her, before she collapses to the ground. "No..." Some police cars drive after the white van, while some police officers get out of their vehicles and run up to us._

" _Don't worry, ma'am, they'll find him," Kate continues to cry into me. I can't help but smirk a little, as it turns out that my plan worked, after all... Though, I am worried, because I never did tell them to not hurt or kill Kevin... I don't want that to happen, I just don't want him around..._

 **...**

 _ **In New York... (Still in Peter's PoV:)**_

 _We're out shopping for Kevin's welcome-home/Christmas present. Frankly, I don't want to get him one, but it's what the family wants... So be it..._

 _After we're done shopping, we still have to go to the bank. I tell Kate and the others that I'll go in. I'm inside the bank, and just as I finish collecting more money, I have someone tap me on the shoulder, startling me. I turn around. "Oh, hello,"_

" _Hello. Are you Peter McCallister, by any chance?"_

" _Why, yes. Yes, I am..."_

" _Hi. I'm Ben, Ben Pelzer," He holds out his hand, wanting to shake hands with me. (I almost said "hold hands" right there.)_

 _I shake his hand, but then I ask, "Aren't you the one that saved my son's life?"_

" _Kevin McCallister? Yes,"_

" _What are you doing all the way here in New York?"_

" _Uhh... I just wanted to check up on Kevin, see that he's OK. Since I'm in contact with the police, I heard of a 911 call from a McCallister Residence, so I figured it had something to do with Kevin. So, I was on my way over to the residence to check it out,"_

" _Well, that's very kind of you, but..." I sigh. "Can you take him?"_

" _What?"_

" _Can you take him?"_

" _Why would I want to do that?"_

" _You see, my wife wanted a fifth child nine years ago. I never wanted another one, but I did as she wanted (kinky ;)), which was, to have another kid. I never wanted him. I don't hate him... I just... I just can't have him... It'd mean the World to me..."_

" _You expect a complete stranger to just take off with your kid?" I nod. I trust Ben. He saved Kevin, after all. "Well, I don't think I'll do that, sir... I can't just do that to your family. I'd be charged with kidnapping..."_

 _I hand the money I just got out of the bank machine over to Ben. "Take him, and it's all yours," I smirk._

" _Sir..."_

" _You wouldn't hurt him, would you?"_

" _No. Of course not,"_

" _Well, be a new Father to the kid, I don't care. Just take this, take my kid, and go," He just sighs and slips the money into his pocket. He then leaves the bank, as I turn around to retrieve more cash out of the bank machine..._

 _ **Reality...**_

 **Kate's PoV:**

"Why?... Just..." I hold my trembling hand up to my face. I feel Peter trying to hug me, but I push him away, shouting, "Get away! Get out! Get away! You monster! You're his own damn Father! Fuck off! Get out! Get out of here! Go away!" I break down.

"Katie..."

"Go... Just go..." I can't even look at him right now... The betrayal, the anger, the feelings I have for my little boy—both my little boys—I'm just boiled in anger...

"Harry, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"What?" They go into the other room, as I sit down on the couch, holding baby Sarah in my arms, trying to calm her down, while still sobbing in despair. I do feel bad for tossing her, but that doesn't affect me nearly as much as the utter betrayal my husband—the Father of my children—had done...

Peter and Harry reenter the room. I don't even look up at them. I just keep looking down at Sarah. "I made a deal with Harry..." Peter starts to say, trembling.

"I don't care what type of deal you made..." I say, distantly.

"I think you will, Katie. Harry's agreed to let me go over to where they're keeping Kevin and James, but to bring them back. But, they'll be in your full custody, so I wouldn't have to see them..."

"'... so I wouldn't have to see them...' How much of an asshole can you be?"

"I'd still want to see Buzz, Megan, Linnie, and Jeff..."

"No. Why would I let my other kids stay with an accessory of kidnapping? Why? So that you can get rid of them, too? I don't think so..."

"I don't want to get rid of Megan, Linnie, Jeff, or Buzz... I just don't want Kevin or James..." I don't say anything. I just continue to rock the baby in my arms. "Well, whatever. Fine. I'll go get Kevin and James back, I'll move out, and you can have Kevin, James, and all the other kids to yourself, alright?"

"Why's Harry willing to let them go so easily?"

"I'm willing to pay him,"

"How much?"

"All of my bank account,"

"That's not very much,"

"Katie..."

"No, Peter..."

"Kate..." He sighs. "I'll be right back..."

"Oh, no, don't rush it..." I say, in a mellow tone, like I have been this whole time I've been holding the baby. Also, I was being kind of sarcastic there... Peter just sighs and leaves...

 **Kevin's PoV:**

The blindfold's slowly lifted above my eyes, and I see a face that I never expected to see... Ben's... Ben... I start panicking even more now. He's supposed to be in jail! How did he get out?! "Sh, shh, shhh... It's gonna be all right..." he says, thinking he's trying to reassure me, which he isn't. He touches my face again, but I pull away from him again. I then see Officer Dickens saunter up to the chair. He pulls the tape off my mouth. When he does, instead of panicking, I shout at them to let me go. Ben roughly puts his hand over my mouth, actually hurting me, ordering, "Shut. Up. You little twit..." He lets go of me, then smacks me on the face.

I look at them, crying. "Ben... I... I thought you were in jail..."

"Well, I broke out..." Ben says, sticking the knife back up against my throat, making me gasp.

Ben just continues to hold the knife up against my throat, smiling his creepy smile at me. "W-What... What are you doing?..."

"Just picturing how I'll kill you later..."

"But... you were always different... Nicer to me..."

"Not anymore, kid... You threw me in jail... You expect me to still treat you decent, after that?"

"Well... I..."

"You ruined my life, you little Devil..."

"I... I didn't mean to... I was just..."

"Zip it!" He pulls the knife away, but then it looks like he's about to elbow me in the face. I cringe my head, ready for the impact, when, all of a sudden, we're interrupted...

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 **...**

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! You know what to do! What do you think of what Peter told Kate? What do you think of what's happening to Kevin? Who do you think interrupted them? Let me know! The next chapter will be tomorrow! Ciao!**

 **PS: Not only did I get a new fabulous haircut tonight, I watched something that'll make you look at _Home Alone_ entirely different! O.O Just type in on the YouTube search engine "Dryvers, starring MacAulay Culkin". You'll just be holy crapped! O.O**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	21. Chapter 21: Shame

**A/N: Hello. Well, this will be a darker chapter, so please don't flame! As for _A Plan_ , I'll try for tomorrow night! I want to start the first assignment for the third unit for my online course! I just finished the final assignment for Unit 2 last night, so I at least want to work on my course a little more! Well, let's get going...**

 **Chapter 21: Shame**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

... All of a sudden, we're interrupted. Ben and Officer Dickens turn to look at who came in, and I look, too. I see Krista and... James. James! "James!" I holler to him.

"Kevin!" he hollers back, in his baby voice. He runs up to me and hugs my legs. Krista pulls him back.

"What is he doing here?!" I demand.

"Same as you. To be euthanized." she answers. I have a look of horror on my face. "Don't look at me like that. You should've guessed that you were to be killed, at some point,"

"Why would you drag James into it?"

"Ahh... I'm sure you'll see..."

"What?"

"Nothing,"

Krista turns to Ben and asks, "So, what are we going to do to them?"

I look up at him, when Ben answers, "I have quite the idea of what I want to do to this one..." He smirks, nudging his head to me. I'm suddenly white as a ghost, when I look at him with even more horror.

Krista smirks, too, then says, "I think I know what you're talking about... Go right ahead!" She looks down at James and says, "What should I do with this little bugger?"

"Nothing! Please don't hurt him!" I quickly answer, probably interrupting Ben and/or Officer Dickens, without even realizing it.

"Hey! Just for interrupting, I think he deserves something! Doesn't he, Ben, Father?"

"I think so..." Ben answers, smirking.

"Me too..." Officer Dickens also answers.

I look at all of them, frantically. They're all smirking, evilly. "Please... Please don't..." I beg.

"Take him to the bedroom. Let me take care of this little guy," Krista says, taking a hold of James' hand, walking away.

I start to scream, "No! No! James! Please don't hurt him!" Suddenly, duct tape is slapped across my mouth, when the chair that I'm sitting on is dragged away from its spot. I still freak out, scared of what's going to happen to James and I...

 _ **A Little While Later...**_

"Get in there... Move it!" I'm pushed down to the floor of another bedroom. I'm completely sore and weak. I don't want to think about what just happened... Haven't I had enough trauma, already? I crawl across the floor, too ashamed, too scared, too _embarrassed_ to cry... I can't even cry... I manage to crawl up onto the bed, whining in pain. I flop my head down on the pillow. I just lay here, staring out the window. I'm trying to block out the image of what just happened out of my head, but I can't... Plus, me being sore everywhere doesn't help... I hug myself, trembling with fear. Suddenly, I sob into the pillow... So much for being unable to cry...

The door suddenly opens, and I hear, "Get in there," The door closes. I look to see James in here.

He looks at me, wanting to cry. "Kevin,"

I raise my arm and tell him, "Come here, baby," He runs over to me, climbs up onto the bed, and hugs me, making me wince in pain, but I don't care... As long as my baby brother's with me... "You OK?" he asks. I shake my head "no", the tears flowing out of my eyes, as I hide my face into the pillow, ashamed. He starts petting my head, when he says, "Kevin, it's OK, I promise..."

I look up at him and say, "James..." I pull him into a hug...

 _ **Later...**_

I'm woken up, when I hear shouting. James remains asleep under my arm. I didn't even realize I fell asleep... The arguing seems to be getting louder and louder, because I think it's coming closer and closer to this bedroom that James and I are in. The door suddenly bursts open, with someone, yelling. It takes me a few seconds to realize who it is... When I finally clue in to who it is, I cry...

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 **...**

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! You know what to do next! This was kind of a grim-dark as fuck chapter! I hope that's OK with you people (well, if it isn't, I'm sorry)! And, I'm sure that you know what Ben did to Kevin... D: Well, next chapter soon! Ciao!**

 **PS: I watched that _Dryvers, starring MacAulay Culkin_ easily four times last night...**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	22. Chapter 22: Revealed II

**A/N: Hello. Yes, another chapter, and posted so early, too! Well, I have an assignment to do (of course -.-), but I'll try to update _A Plan_ again, because I have ideas of what I want to do for it. I just have to figure out what order I want to do them in. Well, you'll see the next chapter for it soon, and maybe you'll see what I mean! Well, let's get this particular show on the road!...**

 **Chapter 22: Revealed II**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

The door suddenly bursts open, with someone, yelling. It takes me a few seconds to realize who it is... When I finally clue in to who it is, I cry. "Dad! Daddy! Help me! Get me out of here!" I sit up in bed at the speed of lightning, waking up James. I'm trembling, weeping, mentally a mess. When I see my Dad, a little bit of hope rises in me.

Dad's over to me in a second and hugs me. "Are you OK?" I shake my head "no". He pulls away from me, and Ben enters the room. When Ben enters, I gasp. I start trembling, because I'm so scared of Ben... I've never been this terrified of him before...

"Well, if you're gonna take them, take them," Ben says.

Dad hugs James. My eyes widen at what Ben said. Take me? Why is he allowing him to take me? "What are you doing, letting him take me?" I ask.

"I'm getting you out of here, buddy. I had no idea that they'd do this to you..." Dad seems to be close to tears...

"Well, how could you know?!" I shout at Dad, tears flowing out, because of what Ben did to me...

"Relax... Relax, buddy..." Dad wraps an arm around me.

"Why are you being so touchy with him? You're the one that wanted to give him up to us. In my opinion, when you do that, we have the right to do whatever we want with him..."

My eyes widen with horror, when I shout, "What?!" I pull away from Dad.

"Yes. It's time that you know. Your Father hates you, and he doesn't want anything to do with you. You're worthless and unloved by him. He feels the exact same way about your bratty little brother there, too," I'm completely speechless, heartbroken, and enraged. I feel like the tears will burst out of me again. Only, for a different reason, this time...

"Ben, that's not true!"

"It is true! You're the one that wanted us to get rid of them!"

"I don't hate them! I just don't want them! I'd never hurt them! Especially how you did!"

"Don't any of you want to hear what I have to say?! This is me and my brother, we're talking about!"

"Nobody's talking to you!" Ben shouts, pointing his finger at me.

"This is about me and James! I have every right to..."

"Shut up!" Ben is over to me in an instant and slaps me, silencing me. I stare down at the bed, trembling.

"Don't you hit my son again!" orders Dad.

"You... wanted us to have him!" 

"Well, can I have them back now please? I promised my wife I'd get them back,"

"No. You know why? Because, I enjoy having them around!"

"They're my kids, for God sake! Let me give them back to Kate!"

"What kind of a Father tries to get rid of his kids?!"

"Not a very good one! I just don't want them! OK?!"

"Dad! Take me back to Mom! Please!" I beg.

"Shut up!" Ben orders me again.

"Make me!"

"You know what..." Ben grabs on to me by my hair, pulling me off the bed. I scream and cry, when Dad tries to save me, but Ben brings out his gun and orders, "No! Stay back! You didn't want him! So now, he's mine!"

"No! Please!" Dad begs.

"You're welcome to take James back, but Kevin's kinda fun to have around..."

"No! Let me go!" I cry. I try to fight out of his grasp, but it's no use...

"Shut up!" Ben shouts at me. Then, he shouts to Dad, "No! You gave him to me! He's ours! You just tell your wife to deal with it! Let me have this kid, get him out of her way!"

"No! Please! I don't belong to you!" I beg.

"I said, for the last time, shut it!" He pulls on my hair more.

"Please! Don't hurt him! I never wanted him hurt!" Dad begs.

"I don't care!" He pulls on my hair so much, I feel like he's going to pull it right out! I cry out.

"Please..." Dad begs more.

"What's going on in here?!" Krista enters the room.

"Krista, please. Don't do this. Let me take Kevin home. Not just James, Kevin, too..."

"You're willing to let James go, Ben?" Krista questions him.

"Kevin's more fun to have around," Ben answers her.

"Heh. I have to agree with that, actually,"

"Let me go! This hurts!" I cry.

"Shut up," Krista then turns to Ben and asks, "What are we doing with him?"

"Nothing. Please," Dad begs Krista and Ben.

"Nope," Krista says, simply.

"Let me go... Please..." I strain.

"I said, zip it," Ben says, through gritted teeth to me.

"What do you want me to do? You think I'm just gonna let you take my kid?!"

"You didn't want him in the first place! Come on, Ben!" Ben starts dragging me out of the room—me, kicking and screaming. I see Dad trying to come after me, but I suddenly see Officer Dickens blow passed us and enter the room, closing the door, after we leave...

 **...**

Ben pulls me out of the house—me, kicking and screaming. Not only am I scared of what's going to happen to me, but I'm also scared about what's going to happen to Dad and James! If it's true that Dad doesn't want James and I, I still don't want him hurt! He's my Dad! After all, it's not like he hates us and wants us dead! He just doesn't... want us... "Shut up, would you?!" Ben orders.

"No! Let me go! What's he gonna do to Dad?! What's he gonna do to James?!"

"He's gonna kill them! That's what! Now, shut up!" Krista yells at me.

"No! Don't kill them! Just because my Dad doesn't want us, doesn't mean I want him killed!" By now, we're outside.

"Well, it's either _them_ or _you_!" Krista shouts. Ben quits pulling me, and I gasp. "It's a simple decision..." Krista pulls out her gun and lazily aims it at me. I stare at the gun with horror. "Well, what is it?" She places the gun right up to my forehead. I already know my answer, but I'm still too scared to say it... "Come on, now! I don't have all day!"

I look up at Krista and nod, saying, "Me... Kill me..." This gun brings back too many painful memories... I was so scared to die then, but not as scared as I am now at the risk of my Father and brother being killed...

"Aww. I was hoping we'd have some fun with you... But, oh well. It was _your_ decision, not ours," Krista twirls the gun around in her hand. For some reason, I feel like that takes skill... "Come on, Ben, bring him to the car. I have an idea of how to get rid of him," It just occurred to me... They're killing me now... How come Krista didn't kill me four years ago? I suddenly don't feel like she's serious about killing me, anymore... I'm scared... Where are they taking me? I'm trembling with fear, giving up fighting, while Ben pulls me away to the car—Krista, following...

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 **...**

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! You know what to do! That was quite the chapter, huh? What's going to happen to Kevin? Will he be killed? What's Officer Dickens going to do to Peter and James? Well, we'll figure that out soon! Ciao!**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	23. Chapter 23: Is This the End?

**A/N: Hello. Yes, another update! I'm currently editing this on commercials and scenes, where Kevin doesn't make an appearance on the screen, since I'm watching part 2! ^_^ Well, read this much darker story than how the _Home Alone_ movies are! Let's go!...**

 **Chapter 23: Is This the End?**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

I'm in the back of the car, wondering where Ben and Krista are taking me. They've kept me tied up tighter than a turkey. I don't even know how to feel right now... Should I be scared to die? I chose to die, rather than have my Dad and brother die. What if they're not even going to kill me? I mean, Krista's kept me locked up for four years! She could've killed me at anytime, and didn't! Though, now that I think about it, I'm thinking _Ben_ actually wants to kill me, because of him being in prison the past four years. Though, that's not my fault! He shouldn't have kidnapped me, in the first place! I so badly want to ask this, but I can't, because they gagged me with duct tape, again... It's not like they'd tell me truthfully, anyway...

We seem to be driving forever, when we finally seem to be pulling off somewhere. I'm scared... Where are we pulling off to? The car finally stops. Ben and Krista both escape the vehicle. Seconds later, the backdoor on the passenger side opens, revealing Ben. I look at him, scared. Ever since Ben did what he did to me, I'm terrified of him... Absolutely terrified of him... He starts pulling me out by my tied feet. I freak out, trying to kick him away, only to fail. Though, he orders me, "Stop fighting me!" I start to bawl, as I give up the fight...

Ben finally pulls me out of the car, onto the ground. He grabs on to me by my hair, pulling me up, then finally letting go, when I'm stood up. He grabs a hold of the back collar of my shirt and pulls me over to what looks like a cliff! He pulls me right up to it, forcing me to look down below at the water. So far down... I gasp and tremble with fear. He peels the tape off my mouth, finally letting me scream, "Let me go! Please! Don't do this! I'm sorry! I'm so, so sorry!" He forces me down to the ground on my knees, causing me to beg. I can't help but pant and cry. I'm so scared that I will be legitimately killed this time...

"You threw me in jail! You caused misery for me! You caused misery for my partners! Now, I believe it's my turn to do the same..." I feel something at the back of my head. I feel like it's a gun... I try to look up at him, but he grabs my hair and forces me down to the ground. The gun is pressed against my head, actually hurting me. I can't help but let tears drip into the dirt. "I've been wanting to do this for a long time, kid... Ever since you put me in jail, I wanted to get even with you... I _needed_ to get even with you..."

I sniffle, before begging, "Please... I'm so sorry... It... It wasn't supposed to happen..."

"Bullshit!" Ben shouts, startling me.

"I don't believe you..." Krista says, evilly.

"I'm not... I'm not lying..."

"Yes, you are!" Ben shouts again, startling me even more, causing me to whine.

"Hey, you're the one that said you wanted to be killed..." Krista says, plainly.

"I don't... I don't want to die... But, I don't... I don't want Dad and James to die..."

"Well, it's either _them_ or you!" Krista starts shouting, too.

"Me!"

"Well then, stop it!"

"No... Please... Please..." I continue to beg.

"Alright, kid. Say 'goodbye'..." I then hear Ben click the gun...

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 **...**

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Again, you know what to do! Do you think Kevin will get shot? Let me know in a review! I'll see about updating _A Plan_ later, but we'll see! _Home Alone 4_ is coming on later (I know, it's a fucking terrible movie), but I want to watch it, anyway! Though, I'm currently watching _Home Alone 2_! :D Kevin's about to stop the Sticky "Wet" Bandits from robbing Duncan's Toy Chest! :D Well, ciao for now! **

**\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	24. Chapter 24: Teaser

****READ PLEASE****

 **A/N: Hello, people. This chapter will be different. This will be really a suspense holder for the next chapter. This is all one chapter, but I think I'll cut it off, just to make you guys ask questions. ;) Well, here we go with the little teaser... ;)**

 **Chapter 24: Teaser**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

I hear Ben click the gun. "Alright, kid. Say 'goodbye'..." The gun's pressed up against my head, hurting me. I start to weep, knowing that now, for sure, this is the end... Goodbye, Mom. Goodbye, Dad. Goodbye, Buzz, Megan, Linnie, Jeff, and James... Uncle Rob, Aunt Georgette... Uncle Frank, Aunt Leslie... My cousins... I tried... I tried to fight, but I failed... I'm so, so sorry...

This moment seems to be taking forever, but it soon ends, when the gun's suddenly flown away from my head, skidding across the ground, nearly falling off the cliff. Since I've been untied, I take this chance to get up to grab the gun, but I'm forced back down on the ground. I don't realize, until now, that I see two figures rolling around on the ground, appearing to be fighting. One appears to be Ben, and the other appears to be... Marv! I try to reach out for the gun again, but I'm held down, to the point where I can barely move! I think it's Krista holding me down. "Get... Get off me..." I strain.

"No," I hear the evil and hatred in Krista's voice. She's able to reach for the gun, though. Again, the pressure of the weapon is at the back of my head. "I'll end this now..." I squeeze my eyes shut, waiting for the end to happen, once again. Though, again, the pressure from the back of my head is relieved. I look over, still in a panic, and see Marv and Krista on the ground. I try to get up, and I successfully do. I don't know what to do in this state of panic... I want to help Marv, but I don't know how! At the same time, though, I want to get away! I see the gun on my right, not far away from me. I try to grab it, but, all of a sudden, I'm pushed!

I scream, and the next thing I know, Ben's looking over the edge at me. I'm hanging on to the rocks of the cliff's wall. When I look down below me, I see the blue, glistening water, that I know I'm not that far up from... I can't help but scream and cry again. I try to clamp on to the wall with my feet, as well, hugging the wall. The next thing I hear is, "Kevin!" It's Marv!

"Marv! Marv, help me!" I scream.

"I'm coming, Kevin! I'm coming!"

"Marv! Help me!" When I look up, I no longer see Ben! I don't want to see him, yet I don't want to be all alone down here! I feel like I'm starting to slip, slowly... "Marv... Please..." I have to keep hanging on, though... I can't let my fingers let go, no matter how much they hurt... I have to hang on... For my family, I have to hang on...

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 **...**

 **A/N: Well, there's your teaser! I'll post the rest of the chapter tomorrow, maybe! Or, I may even wait. ;) Who knows what I'll do? ;) Well, I just thought I'd do something different! And I hope this makes the suspense more... suspenseful! Let me know what you think! Heheheh! 3:) Ciao!**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	25. Chapter 24: Continuation

**A/N: Well, here we go! The next chapter for _His Protector_! I'm only updating this tonight, because I just feel exhausted... I have no motivation to work on the other story... Sorry, people! I'll try to tomorrow! Let me know how the rest of this chapter goes! Let's go...**

 **Chapter 24: Continuation**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

I hear more commotion above. I feel like my fingers are slipping. They hurt so much... I hug the wall, still, afraid of falling off and failing. I can't fall... I have to get back up there... I try to climb up—my feet, slipping. I've never been rock climbing before, so I'm not exactly an expert at this... I look at my hands, and they're bleeding. I gasp, but I have to ignore it. I have to focus, concentrate on what I'm doing. If I don't, I'll lose my footing... I'll lose my bearings... I can't look down, because the next thing I'll know, I'll be apart of those rocks and the water... I gasp, trembling, with each arm movement of climbing up the cliff... I have to do this... I escaped before, because of how much I wanted to go back home to my family... Flashbacks... The flashbacks of running down the street... Being grabbed... Nearly being beaten to death... Though, I don't know why Marv was there, but he was... He saved me... I remember his reaction, finding me... I never thought he'd cry over me...

I have to stop my mind from wandering! I have to focus on what I'm doing right now! If I don't, I'll die! I'm more than halfway up the cliff, and I didn't even realize it. I keep going. Almost there... Trembling, I finally make it up to the top... I'm laying on the ground, panting... After a few seconds, the criminals and Marv look to me. "Kevin!" Marv's over to me in an instant. He helps me up from the ground. He hangs on to me, asking, "Kevin, are you OK?" I'm still trembling, scared. I can't even answer... I just stare at Krista and Ben, with the same expression I'm feeling inside. Though, as much as Krista scares me, because of the memories, the traumatizing memories that she caused for four years, Ben... Ben hurt me in a different manner... Something I don't want to think about, but I have to, because my mind refuses to block it... "Your hands..." Marv and I both look down at my hands, covered in red. "Buddy..."

"They're OK. Really, they are," I try to convince him, even though they sting like hell.

I look back up at Ben. He looks down at the ground, noticing something. I follow where his eyes are staring at. I see something laying on the ground. A gun! Before I can, Ben grabs it, pointing it at me. "Sit!" I'm startled.

"What?"

"Sit!"

"Why? I thought you were gonna shoot me, anyway!"

"Don't argue with me! Just sit!"

I slowly sit, still trembling, because I was just hanging off a cliff a minute ago. Ben's over to me in an instant, forcing my arms behind my back, standing me up. He pushes me over to Krista, who grabs on to me, tying my hands behind my back. They sting like hell, but what can I do? I think. I try to pull away from her, but she just pulls me back, ordering, "Knock it off! Idiot..."

"Just let him go. He's just a little boy," Marv tries.

"I don't care. If someone fucks with us, no matter what their age is, we'll fuck them up!" Ben shouts.

"He's only thirteen! Please..." Marv begs.

"Enough!" Ben orders. He then turns to Krista. "Krista," Krista pushes me, back over to the ledge... "This time, kid," The gun's now pointed at the side of my head, while I'm looking back down over the edge. Please don't send me back down there... "You won't be able to hang on to the side, now, will you?"

"Please... No... Please..." I beg.

"Answer me!" Ben shouts at me, making me jump.

"No! No, I wouldn't! Please don't do this!" Memories of running for my life come back to me... Once again, the memory of being grabbed... Beaten... I can't give up now... I kick Krista in the shin, making her let go of me. She yells, cursing. I run back, away from the cliff, but Ben manages to grab on to me. I scream, which causes Marv to intervene. Ben tries to pull me back over to the cliff, but Marv isn't letting him. Marv manages to push me away, making me collapse to the ground.

"Kevin! Run!" Marv strains, while he and Ben are fighting, again.

I try to stand up, but then Krista grabs on to me, forcing me up, instead. "Let me go!" I scream. I'm pushed back over to the cliff, again. "Stop it! Leave me alone!"

"Kevin!" Marv shouts.

"Marv! Help me!" Once again, I'm looking down at the glimmering blue water below...

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 **...**

 **A/N: Well, here's the continuation of Chapter 24! Thanks for reading! You know what to do! It's funny, because this one will also keep you guessing! Ha ha! XD Until next chapter, take care, my friends! (I wish there was more traffic...)**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	26. Chapter 25: Choices

****READ PLEASE****

 **A/N: Well, hello again! Here's the next chapter of _His Protector_! Make sure you read the Author's Note right at the end of this, because I have to tell you people something! Well, until then, enjoy the chapter! Let's go!...**

 **Chapter 25: Choices**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

Once again, I'm looking down at the glimmering blue water below... All of a sudden, Krista's pulled back, making me fall down. I'm so close to the cliff, I think I'm going to fall off! When I look, I see... Dad! Dad and Krista, fighting! I thought he didn't want me? Why's he trying to save my life? When he shoves her to the ground, it looks like he's going to kill her, because he pulls out a gun! Where did he get a gun?! "Stay the hell away from my son," he warns.

"Why? I thought you didn't want him, in the first place?"

"Like I said, just because I don't want him, doesn't mean I want him killed,"

"You're the one that let us have him. If we want to kill him, that's our choice,"

"No! Please! I won't tell the police anything about you, as long as you allow me to take Kevin home,"

"Yeah, bullshit..."

"I mean it. Besides, since I was technically working with you, I'd get caught, too,"

" _Was_? So, you mean, you're not, anymore?"

"No. Why would I want to continue working with the bastards, who are trying to kill my son?"

"I thought it was understood that we got to do whatever we wanted," Ben interrupts the situation, as he's slowly strolling over to me, smirking. I want to run away, but I'm afraid of falling off the cliff, if I try to get up with my tied hands! I'm so close to the cliff, that I'm surprised that I didn't fall off, when Dad pulled Krista away from me! I'm so terrified of Ben, because of what he did to me, but I can't do anything! As soon as Ben's up to me, he takes a hold of my left arm, lifting me up from the ground. I'm too terrified to scream and fight him; besides, even if I do, I'll risk making myself fall off the cliff! Ben then pulls out a gun of his own and points it to my head. "Drop the gun. Now," he warns Dad, who's still aiming the gun down at Krista. I'm staring at Dad, with fear. He doesn't even have to think it over, because he drops the gun right away. Marv tries to intervene, but Ben then aims the gun at him, warning him to stay put. Krista then gets up, picking up the gun with her. While she's hanging on to Dad, she aims the gun at his head! He tries to struggle to break free from her grip—which he easily could—but Ben warns him not to move, while he presses the gun closer to my head, making me wince. "Take your pick, _Mr. McCallister_ ," he emphasizes Dad's name. "What'll it be? You? Or your little boy?"

Dad's staring at me, when he nods. "What does that mean, Mr. McCallister?" Krista asks.

"Me... Shoot me... As long as my little boy stays safe..."

"Do you have James with you?"

"What?"

"I said, 'Do. You. Have. James. With. You?'" 

"No. I dropped him off with his Mother,"

"Don't lie. He's in the car, isn't he?"

"No. I told you, I dropped him off with Kate!"

"Well, we'll just see about that, won't we?" She then turns her head to face Ben. "Ben," She nods.

He nods back and forces me along with him over to the car. He looks in it, to see if James is in there. Sure enough, he is, in the passenger seat, smiling away. "I thought he said he didn't have him... Liar!" Ben yells. He turns around to face where Krista, Dad, and Marv are. Marv tries to intervene again, but the gun at my head then gets aimed at Marv, when Ben shouts, "Stay there!" I'm staring at Dad and Marv, with the same expression I'm feeling inside: fear. "I thought you said James wasn't with you?!" Ben shouts to Dad. Dad's absolutely speechless.

"Well, Mr. McCallister? What's your reason for lying? This could've gone a whole lot easier," Krista questions Dad.

"I... I just don't want you hurting James..."

"What makes you think we'll hurt him?" Krista asks. I can see the smirk slowly appearing on her face, making me think she's up to something else, other than hurting my brother...

I have to do something, so I shout, "No! She wants to kill him!"

"Shut up, you little twit!" Ben, once again, hits me in the side of the head with the gun. I just want to cry, but I won't.

"No! Don't hurt my brother!"

Ben lifts me up from the ground from under my ribs, hurting me. "I said, shut up!" Ben then tells Dad, "Now, Peter, take him out of the car," He still has me lifted up from the ground, which really hurts... "If you don't, your kid gets it." The gun is once again aimed at my head. I try to kick Ben away, but he pretty much screams at me to stop. I can't help but cry, this time.

I then see Krista force Dad over to where Ben and I are. As soon as they're over to us, Krista orders Dad, "Take him out," Krista steps away from Dad, and he opens the passenger door, unbuckling James and taking him out of the front seat. While Dad's doing this, Krista's over to where Ben and I are, aiming her gun at my head, letting Dad know that if he doesn't follow through, not only will Ben kill me, but she will, too. Dad turns around to face us, holding James. "Thank you," Krista takes James away from Dad. She turns around to face Ben and asks, "Shall we?"

Ben starts to carry me back over to the cliff, by holding me the same way—underneath my ribs—Krista, following, carrying James. "No!" Dad tries to stop them. I look back, and see Krista all of a sudden aiming the gun at Dad. Marv still stands, remaining helpless. Krista then aims the gun at Marv again. I can see Marv staring at Dad. I look back again, seeing Dad looking at Marv. They're planning something, but I won't say a word... All's I can do is try to kick Ben away, to try and save myself. I still can't help but cry.

As soon as we're over to the cliff, Ben turns around, still holding me, and Krista turns around, still holding James. I can see Krista smirk. She then says, "You have two choices..." Dad and Marv are looking at them, appearing to be confused. Though, I think I know what they're thinking, because of what I'm thinking... "It's either him," Krista gestures her towards James. "Or him," She then gestures her head towards me. "What is it, Mr. McCallister?" I was correct in what I was thinking...

Dad has a look of horror. "I... I... You can't expect me to choose!"

"Oh, yes, we can, Peter! Now, which is it?! If you don't choose, we will!" By the sounds of that, she'll kill me! She might even decide to kill James and I both! With me, being first, of course! "Well, what is it?! We don't have all day!"

"I... I can't..."

"Well, if you don't choose, we'll kill them both! Understand?!" Ben yells at Dad. Dad glances over to Marv, and Marv does the same back to Dad. What are they thinking? And what are they going to do?...

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 **...**

 ****READ PLEASE****

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! You know what to do! Ha ha. What are they going to do? I have no freaking idea! That's what I wanted to talk to you about. This is as far as I've written. I'm still trying to decide. So, if you have any ideas, I'd really appreciate them, when you leave a review! Also, this will (most likely) be my last update, until Saturday, maybe even Sunday, since I have Christmas things to attend to. Also, since I have to not only type this, but _A Plan_ , also, it's a little more hectic. If you have any ideas for either story, let me know! Thank you! And, if I don't update until the weekend, have a Merry Christmas! Have fun! And stay safe! :D When I update again, let me know how your Christmas went! :D Cheers!**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	27. Chapter 26: What Will Happen?

****READ PLEASE****

 **A/N: Hello! So sorry for the lack of updates! I know that I said I'd update Sunday night, but, when I got to my Dad's, I was pooped. I had to get settled and shower. Then, with what little computer time I _did_ have, I ended up losing my phone! So, when I tried to go on the computer for a few minutes, I found out that I couldn't connect to the Internet. So, I had to wait to get the Internet password. So, here we are! :D I think I have an idea for this now, thanks to Incognito (seriously, that's a frightening username)! So, enough of my blabbing! Let's get the show on the road!...**

 **Chapter 26: What Will Happen?**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

"Make a choice, Mr. McCallister..." Krista holds her gun closer to my brother's head.

"I... I can't choose..." Dad seems at a loss for what to do.

"Hurry up, Mr. McCallister... Or else, we'll make the choice for you..." Ben warns, too, holding his gun closer to my head. I gasp and about ready to cry.

"Please... Just let my sons go... They don't deserve this... Please..."

"Oh, I beg to differ, Mr. McCallister. _Kevin_ , here, deserves all of this and _worse_ done right to him!" Ben says, practically yelling at my Father. Tears start to form, and I don't want them to.

"I can understand that you're angry with Kevin, but that doesn't mean that you have to take this out on James, too,"

"Oh, yes, we do. You see, your littlest brat will grow up to be like the second littlest brat. Therefore, we have to dispose of them both..." Ben says, smirking creepily, making me shiver. I look away from him, over to the direction of Krista, which, of course, doesn't hide my tears from her.

"Aww. Is somebody scared?" Krista mocks. Yep, I knew it... "Well, you won't have to be scared for much longer, because we're killing you both!" Krista smacks my head away with the back of her hand that she's using to hold the gun. I'm surprised that she actually didn't hit me in the head with the gun... I look up at my Father, pitifully, I think.

"As enjoyable as your little brat was to have around," Ben starts gently rubbing my head with his hand with the gun. Though, he doesn't touch me with the gun. In fact, this is a little bit creepy... I know that Ben's a pedophile, because of what he did to me! So, automatically, this makes me feel wildly uncomfortable. I can't help but shiver at his touch... "We need to get rid of him... And his little asshole of a brother... See the resemblance? He'll be just like this little creep..."

"Just because they resemble each other, doesn't mean that one will grow up to be like the other!"

"Well, I guess we just can't chance that, now, can we?" I look down from Ben's evil grin. He then changes emotions, it seems, "Choose one, Mr. McCallister. Or else, we'll choose one for you," He just seems so cold. Whatever happened to the nice Ben that tried to help me, years back? Oh, that's right, I locked him in jail...

"Choose, Mr. McCallister..." Krista grins, evilly.

"No... I can't..."

"Choose! Or else, we'll go after the rest of your family next! Starting with your wife... Your beautiful wife..." Krista says, creepily.

"No! Please!" Dad suddenly panics.

"Well then, fucking choose! Dammit!" Krista shouts at him.

"I... I... Please..." Dad starts to cry.

"Choose!" Krista shouts, again.

I start bawling. "Shut up!" Ben orders me.

"Choose, Mr. McCallister! Choose!"

"James! Dammit!" Dad finally shouts out. (The most emotion Peter ever has.)

"OK. Say 'goodbye', then, _Kevin_ ," Krista says, smirking. What?! No!

"No!" Dad and Marv shout out.

"No!" I scream. I try to get away from Ben, but he's holding on to me, so I can't escape... I can't run away... This was a trick! Either, they were going to kill the opposite of what Dad answered, or they were planning on killing me first the whole time...

Suddenly, I'm over the cliff, no longer facing Dad and Marv. I'm trembling. I can't even cry—I'm that terrified! I'm staring down at the water down below—the beautiful blue water. Water is supposed to be a beautiful thing, not something to kill somebody with... The gun is suddenly right up against my head... "Alright, then, little boy, say 'goodnight'..." Before I can do or say anything, I'm shot in the head...

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 **...**

 **A/N: Thank you for reading, good people! You know what to do! Again, I'm sorry for the late update! I hope that'll keep you on the edge of your toenails! XD Because, you know, Kevi was just shot in the head! XD (Why am I happy about that? O.o) Well, you'll see what happens next! XD Ciao!**

 **PS: I hope you all had a Merry Christmas! Honestly, I did! I got, not only _Home Alone_ from my sister's ex-boyfriend, but, last night, I got the 25th Anniversary kit from my Dad! XD I thought I was going to break the couch, I was jumping up and down so much! Binge-watching time! ^_^ Oh, and _My Girl_ was not a present. My Mom doesn't know where it came from. I went downstairs on Christmas Eve day to get a chair down in the basement for outside (because, there was no fucking snow), and I just found it laying there, on top of a tote, with some other movies. It was weird... Well, maybe that's a sign! Lol! Well, ciao!**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	28. Chapter 27: Mind Twist

****READ PLEASE****

 **A/N: Hello! Sorry for the long wait for an update, but I've been up to doing other, non-important things! Plus, I was still thinking of how to reel out this chapter! I think I've got it! Though, I must say, and it's probably nothing new, but this chapter will be dark. I think darker than any other that I've written. Poor Kevi... Hey, he deserves it for killing that dog in _The Good Son_. :P (Yes, I watched that again tonight. Well, half of it... In case you haven't seen that movie, go check it out! Sorry for the spoiler. :P) He's my bastard of a boyfriend. :P Well, let's get this on the road!...**

 **Chapter 27: Mind Twist**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

 _I'm running down the street, running for dear life. I don't dare call out for help. I'm too scared that I'll be caught. I can't give attention to myself... Though, I keep looking over my shoulder, panicked that at anytime, someone will jump out and grab me... I have to focus on my goal; my goal to get to the Police Station... I cry, because I think that, finally, after four years, I've escaped from Krista... Krista, and let's not forget, Officer Dickens... If I make it to the Police Station, I'll finally be able to go home—home to Mom and Dad... Home to Buzz, Megan, Linnie, and Jeff... Even James, the little brother that I supposedly have..._

 _I'm suddenly out of my train of thought, when I'm grabbed from behind—a hand placed over my mouth, while I'm being held by around my waist. As I'm being pulled into the dark alley, I scream and try to fight whoever has me. I'm forced onto the ground, and I'm beaten; kicked and punched. It feels like they're going to break something... I hide my head, still screaming. I'm kicked everywhere, while someone's shouting down at me, "I'm going to fucking kill you! I'm going to fucking kill you!" I'm panicking, because I actually think he's serious. I've been kept alive for four years, I don't want Mom, Dad, and the rest of my family to lose me now! I have to fight! Even if he thinks that I'm dead, I have to fight!_

 _He takes a rest from kicking the rest of my body, but starts on my head. It seems that my covering hands aren't doing very much good... Though, Officer Dickens would be strong, since he's a trained cop. After him attacking my head for what seems like forever, I go limp, no longer covering my head, making him think that I'm dead. I stall my breath, hoping he'll leave me alone. I know that he doesn't walk away, but that doesn't stop me from laying as still as I can, even though I'm as sore as I can be. It sounds like he's starting to walk away, but just as I slightly and painfully open my eyes, a foot suddenly comes into contact with my head..._

 **...**

I wake up, panicking, when I see nothing but black. I look around, frantically, still seeing nothing but black. I don't feel it, until now, but something's covering my eyes. I'm laying down, so I try to get up, but I can't! I'm restrained! My arms are separated and above my head, I realize. I'm still panicking, when I realize that I can't get up. Even my feet are restrained! "Hey, hey! Calm down!" Oh, god... Was this all a dream?! I was saved! I was home! I saw my family! I met James! Until I was kidnapped again, and I ended up being over the edge of a cliff; four of my worst fears, two of which I thought were gone for good; another cop that I thought I trusted! But, worst of all, my Dad... My very own Father was in on it, too... Was it all just a dream?! Is Harry really dead?! Is Ben still in jail?! Is Officer Stacy Styles innocent, or not real, at all?! Most of all, is my Dad completely innocent?! Not everybody's after me, after all?! Why am I feeling some relief, when I'm still at the mercy of Krista and Officer Dickens?! Is it really because I don't want everybody I trusted out to kill me?! I look over to the direction of where I had heard my worst fear's voice. "You were having quite the reaction to that drug, I must say... You were flopping around, like a fish desperate for water!" I so badly want to ask her what she did to me, but I can't! I keep breathing heavily and sweating. She drugged me?! Everything that had happened was just a hallucination?! A dream?! What?! I never got to go home to my Mom, Dad, or siblings?! "Well, that drug took quite the affect on you, I must say. I wasn't quite expecting that," Why did you drug me?! "Now, what all happened, huh? You were putting up quite the fight about something," I can't tell you, you idiot! Though, as if she could read my thoughts, she pulls down whatever is wrapped around my mouth. "Come on, tell me. I'm curious." No, you're just sick...

I gasp, trying to get the air that I so desperately need. "I... I was home..." I manage to say.

"Home? Aww. Why, that doesn't sound very exciting, at all... For you to nearly fall off the bed, anyway. If you weren't tied down, you would've,"

"That's not all..."

"Oh? What else happened?"

"You..."

"Me?"

"You... You took James..."

"I did? I took your baby brother?" I just nod. "What else did I do, hm?"

"You... You took me... You took James to... to lure me..."

"Oh, that sounds like fun!"

"No..."

"Aww. Why not?"

"Because, not only were you there, but your Father was, too... And Harry... And Ben... And your brother... And my Daddy..."

"Holy crap, that's a lot of people to wanna kill you, huh?"

"No, not Dad... He was trying to help me in the end... So was Marv..."

"Oh? Marv was there, too, huh?"

"Yes..." Tears form in my eyes, as I recollect my apparent "drug trip".

"Aww. Then, what happened?"

"You were trying to kill me and James..."

"Oh, that definitely sounds like something I'd do! What else?"

"I... I don't know... I woke up, before anything could happen..."

"Oh. That's too bad. I was really looking forward to hearing who died!" Even though my eyes are covered, I just look at her direction, with disgust. "I can tell that you're glaring at me, even through that blindfold, and I don't like it!" She's suddenly back to her mean self.

"I'm sorry..." I immediately apologize. Here we go again, back to this same old shit... I thought I was back at home, away from this, once and for all! But, no, in dream and reality, I can never escape from Krista...

"Just for that, I may put you back on the drug again, huh?! How would you like that?! It'd be great, because maybe you'll finish your dream, or whatever the heck this drug does to you!"

"No... Please... No more of that... Please..."

"Well, I may have to, if you keep misbehaving, like that!"

"I... I didn't do anything!" I argue back. I wish I didn't have to do this, anymore... I thought I was away from it, until I was kidnapped again! Though, both of those things were all part of the "drug trip"...

"Don't argue with me! Or else, this will be shot into you again!"

"W-Why'd you do that to me, anyway?!"

"Honestly? I thought it'd be fun,"

"Did you know what I was gonna dream?"

"Of course not. How could I know?"

"But..."

"I can't believe you don't remember me shooting this into you..."

"Well, whatever happened in that whatever it was, was all so real, of course I'd forget!"

"Well, wake up, genius! It wasn't! Now, if you don't shut up, I'll give you twice the amount... Ow!" Krista's threats are suddenly interrupted, when she cries out in pain.

I hear another set of footsteps enter the room. "Krista, honey, are you OK?!" her Dad panics.

"No... Get me to the hospital... Now... It's coming..."

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 **...**

 ****NOT A MUST READ, BUT YOU SHOULD, ANYWAY****

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! You know what to do next! Like I said, it'd be a dark(er) chapter! I hope it's OK! It's kind of a prelude of what Caulay does (or did?) today. Wow... Sorry, Caulay... Well, I'm sure your honest opinions will be whatever! I don't know! Seriously, I don't know if FanFiction would allow it, because I'd seriously call this chapter: _Mind Fuck_. Well, I think I know what I'm doing for the rest of this story! Though, if any of you have any ideas for _A Plan_ , please let me know! Also, to whoever has reviewed on this story and _A Plan_ recently, I did see your reviews! I also planned on answering back to you! Though, FanFiction wouldn't let me! I appreciate your reviews and keep whatever you said in mind! Well, I hope you guys had a wonderful New Year's Day and Eve! Mine was OK. I kind of spent it alone... Though, the good news is, I'm in my vacation town again (in a different fucking house, though :(). Alright! Well, enough blabbing! Ciao!**

 **PS: I got to see the new _Star Wars_ movie in one of my other favourite places! I almost missed the best part of the movie, by leaving the theater for a minute! O.O It was a pretty good movie, actually. Nothing beats _Home Alone_ , though (and _Zelda_ , and a few other things)!**

 **PPS: CoverGirl7210 has yet another _Home Alone_ story idea! O.O She'd better get to posting these soon, or else, I'm going to burst!**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	29. Chapter 28: The Trip to the Hospital

**A/N: Hello! Well, here we go again with another chapter of _His Protector_! I know, last chapter was pretty holy crap, wasn't it? O.o I appreciate your reviews! It'll still be dark, this story, but it won't be like last chapter (darn it)! :P Well, I guess we should go, then! Let's see what's going to happen!...**

 **Chapter 28: The Trip to the Hospital**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

"Get me... Get me to the hospital... It's coming!" I hear feet shuffling across the floor, away from me. I'm curious as to what they're going to do with me. Krista's baby's coming, and I'm still tied down to this bed! I hear silence, then sudden screams! She must be hurting, but I don't care. Honestly, I think if something happened to that baby, it'd be for the better, since Krista would probably abuse it, like she does me. And, if Harry's actually alive, he may be the Father, and he'd also be a terrible parent! The screaming soon fades, and I'm still left here alone. I try to pull my hands out of my restraints. It feels like handcuffs are my restraints for both my hands and feet. I don't even think my shirt's on! Why not?

I'm out of my train of thought, when I hear footsteps heading up the stairs. They enter the room, and I know that it's Officer Dickens, because Krista's in too much pain to head up the stairs that fast. Once he's beside me, he tells me, "It looks like the baby's coming sooner than expected," My right arm is uncuffed from the bed. I try to pull up my blindfold, but he holds down my arm, while releasing my other arm. Once I'm sat up and my arms are released, something's placed over my head. I try to fight it, because I can't see what it is. Though, Officer Dickens reassures me that it's just my shirt. Good. I don't know why it was off, in the first place... Fucking sickos... Almost immediately after my shirt's pulled over my head, my hands are immediately behind my back and cuffed together again. My feet are released from the end of the bed, and I try to kick away Officer Dickens. Though, he forces my feet down to the bed and cuffs them together, too. "Let's go," He picks me up from the bed, and I'm carried down the stairs, unable to see anything. As soon as I'm out to the car, I can hear that Krista's crying and screaming. I'm soon set down on the ground, and I'm forced to walk over to where the car is, even though I have very limited mobility with my legs. The car door opens, and I'm forced inside. I hear Officer Dickens get in beside me and start up the vehicle. I had no idea that I've been placed in the front seat... We drive off, and Officer Dickens tells me, "Get your head down," I do what I'm told, and place my head almost in between my legs. I feel something merely touching my head, all of a sudden. "If you do anything but stay that way, I will put a hole through your head. You understand?" I just nod.

"Daddy!" Krista shouts out.

Out of instinct, I try to look back at her, but Officer Dickens shouts at me, "Hey! I told you not to move!" I shoot my head back down, startled. I just frantically nod, starting to cry. "Oh, shut up..." Officer Dickens seems to say with disgust. A moment later, he asks, "Are you OK back there, sweetheart?"

"No... It hurts... Goddammit! Why'd I do this to myself?!"

"Well, if you and your "friend" would've used protection, you wouldn't be in this mess!" Ew...

"Well, I'm sorry! By the way, the kid knows who the "friend" is! We don't have to hide it, anymore!"

"He knows it's Harry?"

"Yes! That drug revealed everything to him!"

"Oh, really? So, he knows about your brother, Ben, and his Father?" My heart sinks, when I hear about my Father. Is it true? Is it really true that my Dad's in on it, too?! I inhale deeply, not meaning to, but I can't help it. "What's the matter? You can't face the truth?" the "officer" mocks.

"H-How would you like it, if someone from your family wanted to get rid of you?" I work up the courage to ask.

"Hey! Don't you give me lip, boy!"

"I was just saying!"

"Well, don't just say!" I feel the gun closer to my head.

"Just shut him up!" Krista shouts from the back.

"With what?!"

"The handkerchief! Didn't you see it, when you put on his shirt?!"

"Ohh. Right. Right," Krista's Father seems to put down the gun and reaches for my neck area, making me uncomfortable. He finds what he's looking for and places it over my mouth to the best of his ability. "There."

"Thank you..." Krista seems to say, with a sigh of relief. "God, one of these days, I will kill him." I gasp. Though, I'm thinking that death is better than this... I guess I'm never seeing my family again... I guess that drug trip wasn't so bad, after all... I got to see my family for the first time in four years! And I even got to meet my baby brother!

"Well, maybe we can soon, eh, sweetheart?" They both seem to be talking about my life, like it doesn't mean anything to them—like I'm worthless... It's no surprise, really, because I've been forced to feel that way for the past four years... I feel like my life isn't worth anything, anymore... I'm done... If they kill me, I won't care... I'm done... I'm fucking done with this shit... My thoughts are interrupted, when Officer Dickens suddenly says, and I'm not sure if he's excited or not, "We're here!" Now that we're here, what does this mean for me?...

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 **...**

 **A/N: Thanks again! You know what to do next! ;) Well, Kevin's with Officer Dickens and Krista, and they've arrived at the hospital! What's that mean for Kevin? Well, I guess we'll just have to see! Writing this and listening to some pretty nostalgic music is helping with the anger I'm feeling, because I didn't have too good of a day. I'm OK now, though; I just have a lot going through my mind, that's all! Well, _A Plan_ should be up tomorrow night! Take care!**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	30. Chapter 29: Escape

**A/N: Well, hello again! Yes, I'm updating tonight! What I was wanting to do tonight didn't take as long as expected! So, I'm able to update this tonight! Well, last chapter ended off with Kevi being with his two kidnappers, arriving at the hospital. This chapter will reveal what will happen, when they're at the hospital! I can't wait! XD Well, let's go!...**

 **PS: AppleSpongeCake, it's quite interesting that you love Kevin, too! So, I must say, it's weird to see someone else call him what I call him!**

 **Chapter 29: Escape**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

We seem to be at the hospital. I hope I can use this to my advantage... Officer Dickens asks, "What are we gonna do with the kid?"

"Lock him in the trunk! I don't care!" Krista says, seeming to be holding in a scream.

"Well, what if he tries to get attention?"

"Drug him! I don't care! Just get me inside the trunk!"

"Alright! Alright!"

I hear Officer Dickens exit the vehicle, making me assume that it's safe to finally lift up my head; my neck is sore from having my head pretty much in between my legs. "Hey! Nobody said for you to lift up your head!" Startled, I put my head back down.

My door opens, and I look up at Officer Dickens' direction. "Get out," he orders. I do what I'm told, and I attempt to exit the vehicle. Though, Officer Dickens impatiently grabs on to my arm, seeming to be pulling me to somewhere; the trunk, I'm guessing. "Get that head down!" Again, as I have been for the past four years, I obey Officer Dickens; I face down to the ground. How is there not anyone out here, seeing this?! Unless we're somewhere behind the hospital... What if we're not even at the hospital, at all? What if this was all a lie, to take me to somewhere, where they'll kill me? I'm not going into that trunk... Even though I'm blindfolded, I have to get out of this situation, no matter what! I'm at the hospital, I think, so this is my chance! There will be buildings! People! And, hopefully, a Police Station! Though, what can I do? How can I run, when my feet are handcuffed together? I'll find a way... There _will_ be a way...

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 **...**

 **A/N: Thanks again! You know what to do next! I'm sorry that the chapter's so short, I'm still trying to think of what to do next! If you have any ideas, shoot! I'm having a slight brain fart on what to do next! Though, I'll easily figure it out! Plus, I have a headache, making me not wanting to do much of anything... Oh! And, in case you haven't noticed, I'm able to reply through your reviews again! I don't know what the heck was up with FanFiction, but whatever... Lol! Ciao for now!**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	31. Chapter 30: Escape II

**A/N: Hello! Well, this will be an interesting write! I had a lot go through my head today (not about the story). What I mean is, a lot of stuff that's unrelated... I hope that I can focus! Well, if you read the story, and you like it, then it's good! If not, my mind was somewhere else! Well, shall we go?...**

 **Chapter 30: Escape II**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

Officer Dickens opens the trunk and he orders, "Get in there," For some reason, I feel the need to try and pull away from him—to try and run away. Though, I know that it's a bad idea, because he pulls me back over to the trunk by the chain link of my handcuffs, which hurts. "Get over here!" He forces me into the trunk. I knew that it was a stupid idea to run... Why would I even try? I can barely walk, I can't use my hands, and I can't see. At least talking doesn't really matter, when it comes to running away. "Now, you stay in there and behave yourself! I'll come out to check on you in a little bit," Then, all of a sudden, something's stabbed into my leg, and I cry out. I recognize this pain... I don't remember when Krista drugged me earlier, but I remember her doing it, when she first kidnapped me four years ago... That's how I know this pain... When she kidnapped me in the park... The all too familiar feeling returns... Dizziness, the inability to really move... Since I can't see or talk, I don't have to worry about the drug screwing that up for me... As soon as he finishes drugging me, he says to me, in an echo-y voice, because of the drug, "Sweet dreams..." And the trunk lid slams shut...

 **...**

A little while later, the trunk lid opens. As soon as I see Officer Dickens' face, I immediately kick it. I then hop out of the trunk and bolt down the street as fast as I can. I don't even look back. My focus is to get help! To get to a house! Any house! Though, preferably, the Police Station! Even though I have trust issues with the police for obvious reasons, I'm sure I could get the most help there!

I don't hear Officer Dickens behind me! Maybe because I'm too focused on running for dear life! Though, as scared as I am to, I look behind me, to see if he's chasing after me. I feel a little bit of relief, yet I'm also scared, when I don't see Officer Dickens behind me! I try to ignore the butterflies in my stomach, and I keep on running! Though, since I only managed to get the one ring of the handcuffs off, it's quite hard to run! I also managed to lift the blindfold above my eyes, so that I can at least see what I'm doing! I had enough time, that's for sure, because Officer Dickens and Krista were forever in the hospital! After I woke up from my drug daze, I knew that I had to escape! If it weren't for me not wearing shoes, I probably wouldn't have had any luck with getting at least one foot out of the handcuff ring!

I nearly trip, while running! I'm panicked, because I don't know if or when Officer Dickens will jump out and grab me, or not! I don't want to shout out for "help", either, because that will just cause attention to myself. Suddenly, I'm grabbed on to from out of nowhere, and pulled into somewhere dark... This is it... This is how I die...

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 **...**

 **A/N: Thanks again! Again, you know what to do next! ;) Sorry that it doesn't seem that long! Again, I'm still formulating ideas, and it's late! I was spending time with my Aunt, until late, also! So, I'm trying to wrap my head around a few things! Especially (you'll read just below this) that little thing that GIJoeFan sent me! I can't wrap my head around it! It's gruesome, but omg! I'm so scared! Lol! Well, ciao for now! _A Plan_ tomorrow!**

 **PS: Holy fuck, GIJoeFan! You actually wrote that! You actually wrote that bit you sent me! That's dark, even for me! Holy shit!**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	32. Chapter 31: Fight

****READ PLEASE****

 **A/N: Well, it looks like I'm able to update _His Protector_ tonight! Get ready for some excitement, because that's what this chapter will have! Though, I have to admit, this story will be ending shortly. Well, all things have to come to an end, right? Unfortunately, this has to, too, at some point, which that some point will be soon... :( And, no, it's not because one reviewer wants him to be saved, it's because I was already sort of planning it this way, OK? Sorry. :/ Though, shall we get going?...**

 **Chapter 31: Fight**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

This isn't like my dream. I don't have the free mobility of my arms. Officer Dickens is punching and kicking me, shouting these familiar words, "I'm going to fucking kill you! I'm going to fucking kill you!" This time, I'm unable to protect my head. So, Officer Dickens is able to kick my head, with ease. I scream, muffled, because there's nothing that I can really do. I can't let it end this way. I don't know if this will end, like my dream, with me finally being able to go home to my family. Though, if that happens, Officer Dickens, Krista, and the others will still be on the loose after me! And let's not forget the fact that my very own Father is in on this, too! If I _am_ able to get out of this, then I must lock away everyone that's a part of this... Though, this could end fatally, and I could never see my family again! I'm not giving up yet...

While Officer Dickens is attacking me, I lift up my legs, blocking the blows to my body from his kicks. This doesn't really hurt any less, but it's a part of what I'm about to do next! I then start to kick him back, trying to aim for his weak (I almost missed a word there o.O) point—every man's weak point. Though, me fighting back doesn't compare to Officer Dickens' strength. I keep crying, scared. He keeps shouting that he's going to kill me. I can't let him kill me! I keep fighting back! I manage to kick Officer Dickens somewhere that hurts him, because he stops beating me. I keep kicking him, trying to knock him down. I wish that my hands were free from these handcuffs! This would be so much simpler! I try to kick at Officer Dickens' legs, making his feet go out right from under him, so that I can have the advantage here! I'm not giving up now...

I use all of my strength in my legs to forcibly knock down my attacker. I'm surprised that this is going so well, especially since I have stocking feet... I'm still not giving up this fight! Officer Dickens falls down. I try to stand up, even though my entire body aches from the beatings. If my feet were still cuffed together, I probably wouldn't be able to stand up, at all! I manage to stand up, without using my hands. Out of panic, I continue to kick Officer Dickens, because I don't want him running after me, when I make a run for it! I don't really seem to be hurting him. Instead, he takes a hold of my foot, trying to get me to lose my balance. I kick away his hand with my free foot. I continue trying to hurt him. It's not going very well! I aim for his head, trying to knock him unconscious! Right now, he's the one in pain! He's the weak one! He's the one that will lose this battle!

I continue to kick him, crying. I want to get away from him and Krista! I'm done with this! I want to go home! Four years of my life have been destroyed, because of these two evil monsters! They took away my life! My freedom! They took me away from my family! I didn't do anything wrong! None of this is my fault! I can't control myself, because I keep kicking Officer Dickens. I think I succeeded in making him lose consciousness. I'm freaking out, as I look down at the other beaten person, besides myself. I slowly back away, not believing what I've just done. Did I kill him? I didn't kill him, did I?! I had it on my conscience for the past four years that I killed Harry, which isn't the case, thankfully, in a way! I don't want the death of Officer Dickens on my conscience now!

I can't stay here and wait for him to wake up, if he does! I run away, freaking out. I run back to the hospital, because I know that I'll get help there! I don't know why I didn't run into the hospital, before! I panicked! I guess I was afraid he'd catch me, before I got into the building earlier! I finally see the building that will be my saviour! It's also the building that still holds Krista... I'll tell the doctors who she and Officer Dickens really are! That way, they'll be out of my life, forever! Never to get me again!

I see the bright lights of the building! All's I can hear are the pattering of my feet, running up the sidewalk, and my heavy, muffled breathing! Everything else is quiet at this time of night! I head for the building, looking behind me, to see if Officer Dickens happens to be after me!

As soon as I'm up to the hospital doors, I see that I can't open them! Luckily, there's a wheelchair button beside the set of doors, so I push that with my elbow. Panicking, I bolt into the building, not caring how much the indoor lights are blinding me. I see that the receptionist is still at the front desk. She catches sight of me, as I'm running up to her, panicking and freaking out. "Oh my god!" She jumps up from her desk and rushes over to me.

As soon as she's up to me, she pulls down the handkerchief from my mouth, as I start to plead to her, "Help! Help me... Please..." I try to hug her, even though I can't use my arms. I just need some sort of comfort. "Help me! Help me!" At this time, other people are coming over to the scene. She hugs me back, giving me the comfort that I've been so desperately needing for so damn long.

"Honey... Honey... It's OK..."

"No! It's not! He's still out there! She's still in here! Help me! Help me!" I keep begging for help, while the receptionist still hugs me.

She pets my disarrayed hair, then picks me up, bringing me over to a stretcher. "Can I get some help over here, please?!"

Some doctors rush out, and one of them asks, "What the hell?!"

"I don't know! He just burst into the building, begging for help!" In an instant, the doctors that have shown up are over to the stretcher. They start to wheel me to somewhere. I want to cling on to one of them, anyone of them, just for the source of comfort that I need, desperately! Though, I can't, because I'm still unable to use my hands.

"No! No! Get her out of here! She's still here!"

"Who? Who is, pal?" the one doctor asks.

" _Her_! Krista!"

"'Krista'? 'Krista' who?"

"Krista! Krista Hilda!"

"'Krista Hilda'? There's no one here by that name, bud..."

"Yes, there is! She came here to have a baby! She and her Father! They locked me in the trunk! When Officer Dickens came out to check on me, I got away! He caught me, until I managed to get away again!"

"Krista... Do you perhaps mean 'Krista Lime'?"

"I... I don't know! I guess! I know Harry! Harry Lime!" I keep blubbering.

"Where's her Father now?"

"In an alley... I don't know... I probably killed him... He tried to kill me..." I still sob, uncontrollably.

"OK, OK. Take it easy. We'll get the police to come over and take care of this. It's all right. Don't you worry," The doctors continue to wheel me into an unoccupied room. Though, this is too good to be true... Have I really gotten away from Krista and Officer Dickens? Something isn't right... Or am I just paranoid?...

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 **...**

 **A/N: Thanks again! You know what to do next! I left the ending at a cliffy (sort of), and this story's almost done! What could possibly happen next?! Kevin's saved, isn't he?! What could possibly happen next, hm? ;) Well, I guess we'll (hopefully) find out Monday! Take care, peeps!**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	33. Chapter 32: Confusion

**A/N: Well, here we are with the next chapter of _His Protector_! I hope this chapter won't be too confusing for you! A lot of weird shit will happen in this chapter! So, be prepared for a crazy ride! Shall we go now? Let's go, then!...**

 **Chapter 32: Confusion**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

My arms and legs are finally free from the handcuffs. I just lay here in this hospital bed, just staring out the window, terrified, wondering _when_ Krista and Officer Dickens will come back to get me... I mean, I'm still in the same building as that bitch!

No way am I finally saved from those two evil beings, and in the hospital... This is too good to be true... I refuse to believe it. It's what I've been wanting all along, but now that it's here, I don't know if it's true... Just like that apparent "drug trip" that I was on... It's hard to believe if anything's real after that, because that was so real... It was like it was actually happening; like I was actually there... I saw my family, and I met my baby brother... Though, what I'm glad isn't real is being kidnapped again, and being held above a cliff... These thoughts travel through my mind, putting me to sleep...

 **...**

I feel someone touching my arm, waking me up. Though, I'm so out of it, I think that it's my Mom beside me. I look over to see if it really is her, but my eyes widen, when I see a larger figure, instead of my Mother. The larger figure has the same body build as Officer Dickens or... Harry... Frankly, I don't know which one is worse... Officer Dickens helped beat me for four years, while Harry's the one that helped start this whole mess!

It's so dark in here, that as soon as the figure leans in closer to me, I soon realize that it is, indeed, Harry. When I realize who it is, I try to scream for help, but Harry places his hand over my mouth. Like I did, when he kidnapped me all those years ago, I try to bite his hand, to get his hand away. He aims a knife to my throat, threatening me, "Knock it off, or else, I will kill you now. Do you understand?" I just nod, cooperating, like I'm used to doing. He still has his hand over my mouth, while he brings the knife even closer to my throat. I feel like he's going to slice open my neck, so I try to push him away from me; but he ends up bringing the knife away from my throat, in order to have control of my hands. Once he sets down the knife and releases his hand from my mouth, he wraps my hands together with duct tape. I can't help but cry. I was right; this isn't over... It's still not over... Will it ever be over? Once he finishes taping my hands together, he picks up the knife again and brings it back up to my shoulder. "I have an idea. Why don't we play a Memory Game, shall we?" I look at him, confused. "I remember a few years ago, when I brought you to Washington, you managed to get away. Though, I caught you again, didn't I?" I don't do anything. "Well, didn't I?" I just nod. He touches my right shoulder with the knife. "Do you remember how that went? Do ya?" I just nod again. "Remember stabbing me and stabbing me?" he asks, angered. I just nod, not liking the idea of where I think this is going... "Right here, though," He touches my shoulder with the knife again. "Right here, is where I got ya. Huh? You remember that?" I start to break down into tears again, nodding, once again. I know exactly where he's going with this... "Do you remember getting me here, here, and here?" he asks, pointing to where I stabbed him four years ago.

I don't know why, but I suddenly burst, "Yes! What's your point?!"

"Don't you dare raise your voice at me, you little shrimp. Just because you're thirteen, doesn't mean that you're still not a shrimp. I could break you in half, if I wanted to," Harry lifts up the knife again, evilly smirking. "Though, you did ask me a question. My point is, I want you to feel everything I felt that night, kid. Just because I still kept chasing after ya, doesn't mean you stabbing me didn't hurt like a bitch... Now, it's your turn... Starting right where you first stabbed me," Suddenly, the knife is brought down to my left leg...

 **...**

I wake up, screaming. I sit up in bed, instantly. I look down at my leg. I pull the blankets off of me, only to see that my leg is perfectly fine. I feel it, not feeling any pain from a stab wound. I sigh with relief. What a dream... "It was just a dream..." I reassure myself. "It was just a dream..."

"Oh, really? Are you sure that it was "just a dream"?" I gasp and look over to the side of the room, panicked. I see the one, who I thought was talking to me, Krista. Since it's light in the room, I'm able to see her. "Are you sure that I just didn't give you a very limited dose of that drug that I gave you earlier?" I try to slide away from her on my bed, because she starts coming closer to me. I swear, I'm almost having a panic attack. How did she get in here?! I thought they called the police! She smirks at me. "I like seeing you react to this drug," She looks down at it. "It's quite interesting."

"Just leave me alone! Just go away! Stop hating me so much, and just go away!" I try to slide away from her, but she grabs on to my arm. "Let go! Just let me go! Help!" Nobody's coming in here to help me! Did she kill them all?! She stabs my arm with a needle, instantly silencing me and making me lay back down on the bed. I feel so tired, to the point, where I fall back to sleep again...

 **...**

Once again, I'm awake. I panic, looking around the room—my breath, heavy. What's going on?! Am I dreaming?! How do I know what's real, anymore?! I see no Krista, I see no Harry. I hop out of bed, and as soon as I put my left foot down onto the floor, a pain shoots up and down my leg. When I look down, I notice that there's a blood stain on my hospital pants. I try not to scream, but I'm horrified. I hang on to the wall for support, while trying to make my way to my hospital room's door. I hang on to the wall all the way to the main lobby. I limp my way to the center of the lobby. The lights are on, but there's nobody around! Not even the receptionist! I panic, when I realize that I'm in here, alone! Whoever stabbed me in the leg is probably in here with me! What did they do to the people here?! "I know what you're looking for, kid, and you ain't gonna find it, because they're not here. And they won't be coming back," I know that voice... I know that I know that voice... I turn around, now face-to-face with Ben... I don't feel scared, because I know that this isn't real. It's another dream. "Hi there. It's nice to see you again."

I just shake my head. "You're not real. This is a dream. Harry and Krista were a dream, too,"

"Are you really sure about that, honey?" He starts to walk over to me. He has a knife with blood on it in his hand. That's either my blood or mine and _everyone else's_ blood. As he's making his way over to me, I try to back away from him, but I back into a wall. I know that this is a dream... I would've woken up from him stabbing me, if this were real... "You really think that this is a dream, silly boy?"

"Yes! You're not real! You're not really here! I'm safe here!"

"What makes you think that Harry and Krista were just dreams? We could be all real, here,"

"Krista just had a baby. No way she'd be up and walking around,"

"Good point. Though, just because she was up and walking around in your dream, doesn't mean that she isn't here,"

"Of course she's here. Like I said, she just had a baby,"

"Yes, yes, she did. Do you wanna see her?"

"See who?"

"The baby,"

"Uhh..."

"Come on, now, do you wanna see her, or not?"

"No..."

"Well, too bad... Bring her on out!" he seems to tell somebody. I then see Officer Dickens, bringing out something wrapped up in a blanket. My guess is that that's the baby. Not only am I scared of Officer Dickens, because of what he did to me, but I'm scared of what's going to happen to this baby. Officer Dickens hands Ben the baby. "Thank you," Ben nods. Officer Dickens then makes his way over to me. I try to back away from him, but he grabs on to me by my arm. I try to protest, but Ben shouts at me, "Enough!"

I start to panic. I cry, "W-What are you gonna do to her?!"

"Why? Why do you care? Isn't this Krista—your worst fear's—baby?"

"Yes... But, she's completely innocent! She doesn't deserve this!"

"Oh? But, Krista seems to think so..." Ben looks down at her, grinning evilly.

"She's just a baby! Give her up for adoption! Don't do this to her!"

"Do what? I'm just looking at her,"

"You're gonna kill her, like you will me!"

"Well, that's where you're right on one of those things—yes, we'll kill her, but, no, we won't kill you. You're fun to have around," Ben chuckles at what he says.

"Just kill me! Please! Why do you have to keep me around?!"

"Like I said, you're fun to have around..."

Ben then lifts up his bloody knife. I panic and decide to scream out, "No! Don't hurt her!" I try to pull myself out of Officer Dickens' grip, but he pulls me back, wraps his arms around me, and makes sure that I'm pressed up against his body, so that I can barely move. "No! Please! Kill me with that knife! Please! Leave her alone!" I see the innocent life squirm around in his arms, as he forces the knife down onto her...

 **...**

I wake up, screaming, "No!" I then realize that it was, in fact, another dream... These can't all be dreams... Something's going on here... I just don't know what... I can't even feel relief, because I don't know what's real or what's fake, anymore! I'm relieved that the baby wasn't killed... At least, I hope she wasn't killed... I just look around, to see if there's anyone in the room with me. There appears to be no one. I pull the blankets off of me again, and I see that my leg is fine. I sigh with relief, but, at the same time, I'm still scared, because I don't know what will happen next... I have no idea what's real, anymore... I'm scared that these dreams or drug trips will keep happening... I have no idea what they are, but I'm scared of what will happen next...

I lay back down, wondering what will happen next... I'm just waiting for it... While I'm waiting, I hear someone say, as if from nowhere, "Hello, Kevin..." Oh, god... Now, _he's_ here...

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 **...**

 **A/N: Thanks again! You know what to do! When I said that this was going to be a crazy ride, I wasn't joking, now, was I? You're probably horribly confused, and still trying to figure it out, now, aren't you? :P Yes, I'm still trying to figure out how this will all turn out, myself, too... ;) Don't you worry, though! We'll get it figured out! Of course, there won't be an update, until Wednesday night, since tomorrow night is _A Plan_ 's night! That will be exciting, too, won't it? ;) I betcha can't wait! In a way, I can, because it'll be my last night in my favourite town! :( Well, like I said, all good things have to come to an end... Well, ciao for now!**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	34. Chapter 33: Confusion II

**A/N: Hello! Yay! I'm updating tonight, even though I'm tired from my trip back home from my holiday! Dammit, I miss it there so much! It doesn't help that I'm listening to songs that remind me of the damn place! Anyway, I'll always update! I'm struggling with my final assignment for Unit 3 for my online course, but I'll update this, while I'm waiting for the e-Mail reply from my teacher! So, let's get the party started!...**

 **Chapter 33: Confusion II**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

"Hello, Kevin. It's nice to finally meet you," he says. I still don't know where from, though...

"I've already met you... I met you in my supposed "drug trip"..." I tell him.

"Oh, that's right. Krista did say something about putting you on a drug. It's strange, huh? You didn't know me, nor hear about me, and that drug revealed that I was Krista's brother,"

"It also revealed about my Dad..."

"Oh, I guess I was also told that it was revealed that your Dad's in on this, too. Speaking of which..." I then see a figure appear in the doorway. I sit up in bed, and once they enter the room, I can see who it is... My Dad...

"Dad!" I shout out, and my eyes widen. "Dad!" He hugs me, once he comes over to the bed. I cry, as soon as we hug each other. "Dad... Dad... Dad..." I cry. Now, is this a hallucination? Is this a dream? Is this a drug trip? I don't know. If it isn't, I don't really care; dream or not, I just want to be in my Father's arms. To be honest, I don't care right now if he is or isn't working with my worst fears. Right now, he's my comfort. I saw him in that major drug trip that Krista made me have, but that wasn't real! I still got to see him, but it wasn't real! If this is real, or not, he's here, and I don't want to let him go! Even though that drug trip was what made me find out what my Dad's true intentions are...

"Oh, buddy..." He separates himself from me, but I refuse to let go of him.

"No... Dad, no..." I don't want to let go of him. He's the only source of comfort I've had all night! The _only_ source of comfort that I've had for _four years_ , as a matter of fact! If he's real, or not, I don't want him to let go of me! Please, don't let go of me! Please!

"Why are you hugging him, if you don't want him?" he asks Dad, appearing out of nowhere, it seems. He then turns to me and asks, "And why are _you_ hugging him and desperate to hang on to him, if he's working with us?"

"Just because he's working with you, doesn't mean that I don't love him!"

"Aww. How sweet. You still love the person, who's trying to get rid of you,"

"Your Father and your sister did more than just "get rid of him", you tortured, not only his Mother and his siblings, but me, into thinking that he was gone for four years—dead. Just because I didn't want him, doesn't mean I wanted him dead,"

"Well, you should've gotten better people to get rid of him for you. You knew very well what we're like. If you didn't want him kidnapped for four years, killed, or whatever, you should've done something else with him,"

"Oh, that would've looked reeeal good in front of my wife. That's why it was a secret that I was working with you, so that she wouldn't find out,"

That just sparks me to ask my question, "Wait, where is Mom?" It just goes silent. Dad doesn't answer me. I become scared, as a lump forms in my throat. I want to cry, when I ask again, "Where... Where is Mom, Dad?"

"Your Mom's..."

"Shh..." Dad cuts off Stacy. Dad turns to me, seeming a little upset. "Your Mom, Kevin... Your Mom... Your Mom's been dead for the past two years..."

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 **...**

 **A/N: Thanks again! Again, you know what to do next! Well now, I left that at a cliffy, now, didn't I? :P That seriously came to me at the last second! Since I'm so tired, I was really feeling unmotivated to write this... Then, boom! That just clicked! I'm sorry the chapter's so short! Again, I'm really tired! I hope that cliffy makes up for it! :P On Friday, I'll try to make a little bit of a longer chappy! As for tomorrow, it's _A Plan_ 's night! I can't wait to see these reviews... XD Well, see you guys later! Ciao!**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	35. Chapter 34: Denial

**A/N: Hello! I don't think this will be a very long chapter, because I have some other things to do! Though, this chapter will at least answer the question you've all been asking: Why did I say that Kate's been dead for two years? Well, I hope you like this chapter, anyway! Let's go!...**

 **Chapter 34: Denial**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

"Your Mom... Your Mom's been dead for the past two years..."

"No... You're lying... You're lying!" I push Dad away, shouting. "You're lying!" I keep crying. I bow my head, grabbing my hair, so angered, that I think I'm going to pull it out. "No! No! You're lying!" I scream at him.

"Kevin, your Father isn't lying," Stacy tells me.

I'm so full of anger, that I just shout at him, "No! Shut up! You wouldn't know!"

"Hey! Don't you speak to me, like that!"

"Stacy, shut up for a minute," Dad then turns to me, explaining, "Shortly after she had James, she realized she couldn't handle having another child, remembered after you. She slipped deeper and deeper into depression, until she got into a car accident, on purpose."

"No! No! You killed her!" I don't know why I'm shouting this to Dad, but I am, anyway! I'm just so angry!

"Kevin, why would I kill your Mother?"

"Why would you wanna get rid of me?"

"Don't change the subject! Why would you think that your Father killed her?! He loves _her_ , not _you_!"

"Shut up!" I pretty much scream at Krista's brother.

Dad raises his hand and says, on his last nerve, "OK, Stacy! Would you leave, please?"

"Fine, whatever..." Stacy then turns around and leaves the room.

Dad then turns back to me and sighs with relief. "That's better... Honey, I loved, and still do love, your Mother very much. I had no association with why your Mother's gone. As for you, I... I don't know what to do with you..."

"Let me live with someone else in the family, then. You didn't have to put me through this shit for the past four years, because you didn't want me! My Mother's dead, because of your selfishness!"

"I tried to bring her back, buddy, but..."

"No! No, you didn't! You killed her! Just like what you tried to do with me! Just like what you'll try to do to James!"

"Kevin! I didn't try to kill you! And I haven't tried to kill James, have I?!"

"I don't know! I haven't been there! You could be lying! You could be lying about all of this! Where's my Mom?! Where's my Mom?!"

I try to crawl off the bed, but Dad pulls me back, saying, trying to calm me down, "Kevin, Kevin, relax..."

"No! You killed her! You killed her! Let me go! You murderer! You killed my Mommy..." I break down, trying to get away from my murdering Father, when Stacy reenters the room, pushing me down.

Both Stacy and Dad hold me down, as I continue screaming, trying to get away from them. I don't notice anything, until I have a stabbing pain in my arm, all of a sudden. I look down, and through my teary vision, I see Stacy sticking a needle in my arm! Oh, god! Another needle! "Is this really necessary?" Dad asks.

"Yes," The pain from the needle isn't relieved from my arm. Though, I swear, I can see an evil smirk spread across Stacy's face, as he's doing this. It's like he has no remorse for me or my Mother... If it's his partner's wife that died, he should at least have _some_ sympathy!

I then look over to my Dad, as he says, "I'm sorry, buddy..."

I keep murmuring, "You killed my Mommy... You killed my Mommy..." I keep saying this, as I lose consciousness...

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 **...**

 **A/N: Thanks again! You know what to do! Omg... That was quite the chapter, wasn't it? O.O That was quite grim, and I feel kind of bad now... I'm so sorry, Kate, and other people! And Kevi! O.O I'm so sorry, Kevi! I would've reacted the same way, if I were you! :'( Poor baby was freaking out... :( What's going to happen to Kevi now? What could possibly happen now? Well, I guess you'll just have to wait and see! _A Plan_ tomorrow! Ciao! :D**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	36. Chapter 35: Truth

**A/N: Hey. So sorry for the late _His Protector_ update, I was trying to catch up more on my online assignments, but then I got confused! Turns out, I got confused over a glitch (long story)! So, here we are, finally, after all this time that I wasted! Let's hope that it's worth it, and let's get the show on the road!...**

 **Chapter 35: Truth**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

I wake up, screaming, "No! No! You killed her! You killed her! You murdering bastard! You killed my Mommy!" I don't even know where I am, or what's going on. Suddenly, I feel hands all over me, pushing me back down in bed, as I'm still freaking out. "No! No! Let me go! He killed her! He killed her!"

"It's all right... It's all right... Kevin, honey, calm down..." I hear a female voice say, trying to calm me down.

"No! No! Let me go!" Suddenly, I have a sharp pain in my arm, putting me to sleep, soon after...

 **Peter's PoV:**

"Is he going to be all right, Doctor?" I ask the doctor, who's supposed to be the one in charge of taking care of my son.

"Yes. I don't know what your son was screaming about, but I know why. It seems that he has been put on some sort of drug that makes him hallucinate, not knowing the difference between reality and the hallucinations. These hallucinations, though, seem to act more like dreams, very real dreams,"

"How long will this keep happening for, Doctor?" Kate asks.

"I'm not sure... Until it wears off, which I don't know when that will be... When we tested him, there was still some in his body. It could even be tomorrow, by the time it wears off,"

"Oh, god... She drugged my little boy..." Kate starts crying, and I wrap my arm around her, trying to comfort her. I feel just awful for what this is putting my wife through. I didn't want this to happen to Kevin... I didn't want my own son, but no way in Hell, did I want this to happen to him! I feel so bad, I try to hold back the tears... I don't want any more harm to come to my son, but I still don't want him in my life... "When can we go see him?"

"You can go in there now, but you won't be able to talk to him, because we put him to sleep," the doctor answers.

"Will he wake up, having a hallucination?" Kate asks, worried.

"I'm not sure. Hopefully, him resting will help. He may wake up, actually in reality,"

"Thank you," I nod, and Kate and I head to Kevin's room...

 _ **A Little While Later...**_

 **Kevin's PoV:**

I wake up, my vision blurry, and a bitch of a headache. I look around, my memory fogged as to what's happened. The first thing I see is my Mom's smiling face, looking down upon me. Though, not only is she smiling, but she's crying, too. "My baby..." She hugs me. I ask myself again: Is this a dream? A hallucination? I thought... I thought my Mother was dead... "Honey... Oh my god..." She just keeps sobbing.

"Mom..." I'm able to say. "I... I thought you were dead..."

"I should say the same thing to you... Why would you think I was dead?"

"Dad..."

"Yes, buddy?" I then hear my Dad's voice. I didn't even realize that he was in the room...

"Dad..." I look over to the direction where I heard my Dad's voice.

"I'm here, buddy..." He takes a hold of my hand. He looks like he's crying, too. The drug trip and whatever else that had happened to me comes back to my memory. I remember that Dad's a part of this whole ordeal, too! I then remove my hand from his, like it's on fire. "Buddy, what's the matter?"

"You... You did this to me..."

"W-What are you talking about, bud?"

"It's true! Krista and Officer Dickens admitted that you're a part of this!"

Dad looks at me, seeming shocked that I said that. "They were probably just saying that to upset you,"

"No! You're a part of it! I know you are! You're a part of it!"

"Kevin, I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Yes, you do! Just admit it, already!" I shout at my traitor of a Father.

"Peter," Mom looks up from me. "Is it true?"

"Of course it's not, honey. He's just confused, because of the drug given to him,"

"How'd you know about the drug?!"

"The doctor told us, honey," Mom says, trying to reassure me, but I'm not reassured.

"Harry and Ben are still out there! And Officer Styles, Krista's brother, is in on it, too! My Father, being one of them!"

"What makes you think that I am?"

"The hallucination told me,"

"Buddy, that's all that that was, a hallucination,"

"No! No! You're in on it, too! Not only do you not want me, but you don't want James, either!"

"How do you know about James?" Mom questions me.

I look at her and answer, "Krista told me,"

Mom starts petting my head. "Oh, honey..."

"Get him away. He's a killer," I'm still facing Mom, but my eyes are staring at Dad.

"Get me away? Kevin, is that how you talk to your Father, after not seeing him for how many years?"

"You're not my Father! You tried to get rid of me! And you'll do the same to James!"

"I have to ask, though, honey," Mom interrupts my yelling. "How would Krista know about James?"

For the past two years, I assumed that Krista was occasionally stalking my family. I then realize that Dad could've given word to Krista about James. So, for all these years, did my Dad actually know that I was alive and kept captive? I just glare at my Father, asking myself these questions. I then finally answer Mom, " _He_ told her..."

"Kevin, that's a lie," Dad tries to deny it. Though, the more he's been denying that he's actually a part of this, the more difficult it is for him to hide the truth. He doesn't sound so truthful now...

"Dad, just admit it! You were a part of why I went missing! You knew of it! You told Krista about James! Just admit it! Just fucking admit it, already!" I shout to my Father, the traitor.

"Please tell me that it isn't true, Peter..." Mom pleads.

"It isn't!"

"Just tell the truth, already!"

It seems like Dad's about to explode, when he finally shouts, "Alright! Alright! I tried to get rid of you! Finally, after a year of thinking you were dead, Krista informed me that she had you, and that you were alive!"

"Then, why the hell didn't you do anything about it?!" I yell at my Father, crying.

"I... I didn't want you hurt, but I didn't want you back, either..."

"You put me through four years of HELL, just because you were selfish?! What else did you know about?! Did you know that they'd drug me?! That they'd break my arm?! That they'd threaten me with a knife?! Made me do anything and everything possible to clean the house?! Did you know that when I didn't do it right, they'd beat me?!"

"Kevin, I had no idea that it'd be like that..."

"Don't lie! You had every idea!"

"Kevin," Dad says, firmly, placing his hand on my leg. "I'm telling you, I didn't know."

"Well, what the hell would Krista have told you, when you guys talked?! That she was treating me, like a Prince?! Did she tell you that she was taking me out for ice cream and dinner and buying me presents for Christmas?! Did she tell you that?!"

"No. She just simply said that you're fine,"

"Which was an obvious fucking lie!" I just push my Father away and hide under the blanket. I just can't help but bawl.

"Kevin, I'm so sorry, honey..." Dad apologizes, placing his hand on my back.

"Just go away!"

"Kevin..."

"I'm telling you, get out!"

"Peter, just leave, please..." Mom tells him. It sounds like she's on her last nerve.

"I'll wait for you outside..." Dad says, seeming to be defeated. I then hear him get up and leave.

"Mom... he... he was a part of it... Why?..."

"I don't know, honey... I don't know, either..." Mom finally breaks.

"He was a part of it... He knew! And he didn't try to save me! How many nights have I prayed to go home?! How many nights have I laid on my cot, wondering if anyone would come and find me?! My Dad knew! He knew! When a fist was being pounded into me, he knew! When I was begging for him to save me, he didn't come, because he knew! When..." I can no longer talk, because I start hyperventilating.

"Honey, honey, relax. You're OK. You're safe now. I'm here,"

"No! I don't know what's real, anymore!" I start to cough, because I'm crying so hard.

"Baby, baby, sit up," Mom pulls the blanket off of me, sits me up, and hugs me, as I weep. "It's all right... It's all right... Just let it all out... I know... I know..."

"Mom... I can't breathe... I can't breathe..."

"It's OK. You can breathe! You can breathe! You're OK! Just breathe, honey! You're OK!"

"No, Mom! I can't breathe! Help me!"

"Can we get some help in here, please?!" Mom calls. Mom calls after a doctor or a nurse again, "Can somebody help us?!" Mom keeps hugging me. "You're OK, honey... Just breathe... Just breathe..." I feel like I'm about to pass out, when I hear footsteps enter the room. "Please, help!" That's the last thing I hear from my Mom, as I pass out...

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 **...**

 **A/N: Thanks again! You know what to do, as usual! Wow. That was a longer chapter than expected! This chapter just went on forever and ever, just like last night's _A Plan_! Though, I guess this long chapter makes up for not updating all night! It shows a lot, that's for sure! And, as you people have said before, longer is better! I actually felt bad, writing this, because of poor freaking Kevi! I mean, you just gotta feel so bad for him! How four years has hurt him so much! Poor little baby... :( Well, the next update won't be, until Tuesday! Though, that's not such a bad thing, because _A Plan_ 's night is tomorrow night! Yay! :D Now, I really can't wait to do that one... Until then, see you peeps in _A Plan_ tomorrow! :D Adios!**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	37. Chapter 36: A Visitor

**A/N: Hey. Sorry for the late update, I've been really trying to work on the "beat sheet" for my screenplay today! I got the main part done! Now, I just need to add the finishing touches to it! I have to do that to catch up, so that I can start Unit 5 of my online course! That, and write more of _A Plan_ tomorrow, before I watch my randomly found DVD of _My Girl_! Enough blabbing! Let's get on with this story!...**

 **Chapter 36: A Visitor**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

I wake up, still feeling so exhausted. I notice that I'm still in the hospital. Again, I don't know if this is a dream or reality. I then feel a hand placed on my head. "Oh, honey..." I look up to see that it's my Mom. Well, my Mom's still here, but that doesn't answer whether or not this is a dream...

"Mom... You're here..." I just say. I don't know what else to say...

"Of course I am, baby,"

"W-Where's Dad?"

"He left,"

"The hospital?"

"Yes,"

"W-Where'd he go?"

"I don't know. I reported him, and the police are looking for him,"

"What about Krista and Officer Dickens? Do... Do the police have Krista and Officer Dickens?"

"They have Krista. The baby's safe here, in the hospital. As for Officer Dickens, they couldn't find him, where you said he was..."

A pit drops in my stomach, when she says that. "You... You mean... He's still out there?"

"I'm afraid so..."

"Could he and Dad be together?" A random, but serious question that I ask.

"I... I don't know, sweetie... Maybe?"

"Officer... Officer Dickens will come back for me... He'll come back to finish his job of killing me..." I start to cry. I'm scared that that will happen. He'll come back to kill me!

"No, honey. Officer Dickens may know not to come back here,"

"What if he doesn't?"

"Well, if your Father's with him, he may have informed him not to come back here. Though, I think if he was going to come back here, he would've, already,"

"What about Harry, Ben, and Stacy? They're still out there..."

"Stacy is Krista's brother, right?" I just nod. "I don't know... The police are out searching. I don't think they'd risk coming here,"

"Stacy, Ben, and Harry won't know not to come back here!"

"Not unless Officer Dickens or your Father told them not to,"

"Why would Dad try to help them get away? He seemed to feel bad! It makes no sense for him to help them get away!"

"I don't know... Who knows? He may not be helping them..."

"I hope not... It'd make no sense..."

"Hello?" I hear a voice and a knock on my hospital room's door. Mom and I look over to the direction of the door, and we see Marv. "How are you feeling?" he asks.

"Marv..." I say, shocked that he's here.

"What are you doing here?" Mom asks, seeming to have a hatred for him. I guess because she feels that he helped start this whole mess with me.

"I was informed by the police that you're alive and in the hospital. I've been staying here, in Oklahoma. It's quite convenient, huh?"

"Why would they inform you?" Mom asks.

"Because, I've been working with them. They informed me, and they informed you,"

"This is your fault that this has happened to him..."

"Mom... Please... He's different now... He tried to help me, remember?"

"No. Because of him and his _partner_ ," she says "partner", smugly. "I thought my little boy was dead for four years..."

"Mom, he and Harry weren't the ones that made me disappear..."

"No. But, _they_ started it..." I can see that Mom's just been giving Marv this death glare the whole time.

"Mom... Mom... Please..." I beg.

"Leave, Marv..."

"I'm sorry, Mrs. McCallister. I feel terrible for what Harry and I did four years ago," Marv then turns to me and says, "When you went missing, I tried to find you, because I cared. When I thought you were dead, I was hurt. Ever since then, I've been helping the police. I've been training to be a cop, so that I can help others not have situations, like what you had, Kevin,"

"Yeah, don't try to suck up to us..." Mom clearly hates Marv.

"Mom, I'm not dead, am I?"

Mom looks down at me and says, "Well, no, but you were put through four years of Hell, because of people, like him..." She then looks back up at Marv.

"Mom, I have no anger towards him. Now, stop it. It wasn't his fault..."

"Mrs. McCallister, I understand your anger, but please..."

"No," Mom stands up and says, I swear, almost murderously, "Get out. Now. I don't ever want you near my son again."

"Mom! Stop it! It was Krista's fault! Not his! He didn't put me through that Hell, Krista did! He had nothing to do with it! I don't feel that way, so please don't feel that way!" I'm trying to defend Marv, because it wasn't his fault! It was Krista's! He tried to help me, while Krista tried to hurt me!

"I'm sorry, Mrs. McCallister. I'll leave, if you want me to,"

"Please do,"

"No! Please stay!" I turn to Mom and say, "I want him to stay,"

"Kevin..."

"Mom, isn't it up to me to decide who I want to visit? I want him to stay. _I_ was the one put through four years of Hell. _I_ want him to stay,"

"But..."

"Mom... Please..." Mom looks at me for another moment, huffs, then gets up and leaves, bypassing Marv on her way out the door. Marv and I both look out the door. I don't know if Marv's thinking what I'm thinking. I'm wondering, in disbelief, why Mom just did that...

Marv then looks at me and apologizes, "I'm so sorry, buddy... I didn't mean to do this to your Mother..."

"She's just been through a lot. It's not your fault. I don't blame you for what happened,"

"Thank you, Kevin," Marv then makes his way over to my bed and sits in Mom's spot. "So, how are you feeling?"

"I... I don't even know, Marv... I don't even know what to say..."

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"I don't know..."

"You can, if you want to," I just lay here, debating on whether or not I should tell Marv some of what I went through. Heck, Mom doesn't even know what really happened... "If not, that's OK, too." I just lay here, thinking about how to begin my story to Marv, because I decide to open up to him a little bit. I wish Mom was in here to hear this. I just hope she warms up to Marv again soon...

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 **...**

 **A/N: Thanks again! You know what to do next, as usual! That was quite the weird chapter, now, wasn't it? I hope it wasn't too weird... I'm actually typing this late at night, so I hope it's OK for you people! Let me know what you think of Marv's return and about Kate's thoughts towards Marv! Why do you think Kevin's opening up to Marv so easily? Will Kate ever warm up to Marv again? Where do you think Peter and Officer Dickens are? Do you think they, along with Harry, Ben, and Stacy, will come back? That's a lot of questions for me to be asking! Ha ha. I said that this story's coming to an end a few chapters ago, but it doesn't seem like it, does it? Well, it's not going to go on forever, but it _will_ finish soon! I'm actually surprised that I wrote a chapter this long, considering how late it is! Well, you people's favourite story is tomorrow! :P Ciao for now! :D**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	38. Chapter 37: Memories

**A/N: Well, here's the next chapter for _His Protector_! I hope this will be good enough! I have an ending in mind, but I'm still trying to figure out the parts to get to the end! Does that make sense? Well, here we go!...**

 **Chapter 37: Memories**

 **Peter's PoV:**

"So, they're nowhere near the hospital?"

"Right. The hospital's clear, so you'll be able to go and get Kevin,"

"Are you sure it isn't protected?"

"I'm very sure. Believe me, we'll be able to go in there and grab him,"

"Alright, then..." John Dickens says. He and I, along with Ben, Harry, and Stacy, are on our way to the hospital. John then asks, "Why are you helping us get your son? I'm just curious,"

"I don't want the annoying little idiot. I've made that clear countless times, haven't I?"

"And your wife knows about this now?"

"No, she doesn't,"

"What if she's there and catches us taking him?"

"Well, we'll wait, until she leaves,"

"You're positive nobody's going to be there, when we get there?" he asks, seeming a little worried and curious.

"I'm positive," Damn, I hope this can be pulled off...

 **Kevin's PoV:**

I open up to Marv a little bit. I tell him a little bit about what Krista and Officer Dickens did to me; how I was pretty much enslaved, how I had to do anything and everything possible to clean the house, if I didn't do it right, if I back-talked, if I didn't do something right, or if they just felt like it, they'd beat me... One time, I was almost beaten as badly as I was in the back alley earlier. That was because I completely burned supper. I was cooking for Krista's Birthday, when I was ten years old, my first full year there. She wanted an entire chicken dinner with all the fixings. I worked all day to get it perfect; not because I cared, but because I didn't want to be punished. Well, before then, I had never cooked a chicken! I hadn't cooked pretty much anything that Krista wanted me to cook! Well, I burned pretty much everything, and Officer Dickens took it out on me so bad, I thought he _would_ kill me! After he was finished with me, he sent me to my room with no supper! I wasn't going to get the special dinner, anyway. I usually got soup, ravioli, a hamburger, hot dog, or, if I was lucky, a sub from Subway. If Krista was in a really good mood, I'd get something a little better. I made her supper, I watched her and her Father eat, then she'd either make me get my own food, but what she wanted me to have that night. Or, sometimes, she surprised me with what I was getting. Don't ask me why I ever got a Subway sub... I seriously love Subway. Though, I never got anything I liked on it... That was the only downside...

Usually, when it was my Birthday, I'd get nothing! Nothing special! The only special thing I'd really get is a Subway sub, with what I actually like on it! I never got any presents! If I did, it was more clothes, which I had very few. And it wasn't really anything I liked... Whenever I ate, I always had to eat at the table. I always had to eat, when they told me to. I always had to cook, when they told me to. Some days, I actually went without eating... Try having to smell food that I had to cook for them, without being able to eat it... At night, it was so tempting to go downstairs and sneak some food... One time, I actually did that, and, boy, did I ever get it from Krista... Luckily, her Father wasn't around, at the time... Luckily, I only got slapped and a push up the stairs. But, what I remember was her pretty much screaming at me! She called me every name in the book! She threatened to kill me and my family, if I didn't get back upstairs! Sometimes, she'd lock me in my room, just so I wouldn't sneak out...

I cry, as I'm sharing all of this with Marv. I don't think Marv really knows what to say to comfort me. He just says, "It's OK, buddy... Let it all out..." He pets my head, as he's saying this. "Don't worry, she won't ever come back here after you again..."

I'm so scared. This isn't over, is it? This can't be over... This is too good to be true for it to be over... "She'll find me... She always finds me... She's just like Harry... She always found me... There's no way they'd give up on me... There's no way Officer Dickens would just get up and leave... He has to be planning to come back and get me... He _has_ to be..."

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 **...**

 **A/N: Thanks again! You people know what to do next! XD Well, what do you think of Peter's PoV (I hope it wasn't too rushed)? As for Kevin's PoV, we kind of got a look at some more things that happened during Kevin's Hellish years with Krista and Officer Dickens! Let me know what you think about that! Poor baby. :( Honestly, I wasted a few minutes of my life, trying to find what chapter of _We Meet Again_ that had Officer Dickens' first name, only to find out that I never gave him a first name! So, plain and simple "John", it is! XD Well, let me know what you think! I'll see you guys with _A Plan_ tomorrow! (Damn, this feels like deja vu...) The next chapter for _A Plan_ will be even more exciting! XD Yes, my Kevi will have some more shit to deal with! Well, enough of me blabbing! Ciao!**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	39. Chapter 38: A Trap

**A/N: Hello! Here's the next chapter for this story! I finished the final assignment for my online course's non-fiction unit! Now, to think about what to do for the Course Culminating Task... At least I'm able to update this tonight! Just like I hope to update _A Plan_ tomorrow night! Well, let's get this on the road!...**

 **Chapter 38: A Trap**

 **Peter's PoV:**

We pull up to the hospital, and it looks clear. I become worried, when I don't think that this will work... "Well, it seems that you were right, Peter. I don't see any cops anywhere," John states.

"Should we do this?" Ben asks.

"Yeah. They've already got Krista. And the baby's still in there,"

"I want the baby, too,"

"Can't we just worry about one thing at a time, please?" Harry asks, frustrated.

"Don't you want your daughter?" John looks back at Harry and asks.

"We'll deal with her later! Let's just go and get this idiot's kid!"

"Hey!" I say, insulted.

"OK! OK! Enough! Let's just go in..." We all exit our vehicles, ready to go inside. Let's hope this works...

 **Kevin's PoV:**

I'm starting to fall asleep, when I hear distant commotion outside of my hospital room. I sit up, wanting to listen to what's going on. Marv's still beside me, and he's looking at the direction of the door, same as me. I can hear my Mom shouting, but I don't know at who. "Kate, come on. Just let us through," That's my Dad's voice!

"No! Peter! What are you doing?!"

"Don't make us hurt you, lady!" I hear Officer Dickens threaten my Mom! I scoot back on the bed, afraid. Marv becomes worried, as he rushes up to the doorway of my room and closes the door. I'm trembling, as I think about how Officer Dickens and the others have come back to get me!

"Marv... Marv... Help me..."

"It's OK, buddy," Marv then pulls out a pager and speaks into it, "They're here. Act now." Marv just stays near the door, listening to the commotion. All's I hear is muffled voices. Since Marv's up against the door, I'm sure he can hear what my Mom and kidnappers are saying.

"Marv, what are they saying?"

"Sh, shh, shhh," Marv hushes me. All's I can hear is faint arguing. Something good must have happened, because Marv gasps and smiles. What is it? What happened?...

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 **...**

 ****READ PLEASE****

 **A/N: Thanks again! You know what to do next! Sorry that this is short, but I wanted to keep you in suspense! Plus, this chapter didn't have very much excitement in it for me to write. Though, I hope next chapter will be a little bit better, and will answer some questions for you! Though, I must say now that the story _is_ coming to a close. There are only a couple more chapters left to write (I'm sorry)! :( And, I promise, there will be an even more exciting chapter for _A Plan_ to make up for this! And, hey, the good news about this coming to an end, is I'll be able to update _A Plan_ every night! :D Well, let's not make this Author's Note longer than the actual chapter, itself! See you guys tomorrow! :P**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	40. Chapter 39: A Trap II

**A/N: Hello again! Here's the next update for this story! I still have to study for my exam that's on Wednesday! I have to go to the school to do the exam! It's been since November, since I've been to the school! I also finished that screenplay last night at 4am! I was only supposed to do one scene, but I ended up doing two, because I got a little ahead of myself! XD Well, enough of me blabbing! Let's see what's going to happen to Kevi! XD**

 **Chapter 39: A Trap II**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

The shouting of my Mom and kidnappers soon stops, when more shouting intervenes... Though, I can't tell who's doing the shouting...

 **Kate's PoV:**

I try to stop my bastard of a husband and his asshole buddies from taking away my son again! Peter seemed apologetic to Kevin! Why's he doing this?! My baby's been alive for four years, and it pained me, thinking he was dead! I guess it didn't pain him as much as he let on... If it weren't for me being here, Peter would've just let Officer Dickens and the others in there to grab Kevin, I bet! Though, since I'm here, it's causing trouble, since Peter doesn't want to hurt me, I'm sure!

Suddenly, I hear, "Freeze!" Peter and the others turn around to face whoever suddenly shouted. I'm looking in the same direction as they are, too. "Put your hands up!" I see that it's the police, as they come around the corner, aiming guns at my son's kidnappers and my betraying husband. I just start to back away, unsure of what to do. The leader of them looks at me, nods, then tells me, "Ma'am, go into your son's room,"

"What?" I don't know why I say that, but I do. I guess it's because I'm afraid of this whole situation.

"Just go in your son's room," he tells me again, gesturing his head towards Kevin's room. I just nod and rush back to Kevin's hospital room—the last room down this hall on the right.

As soon as I'm at my son's room, I notice that the door's closed. I knock on it, saying, "Let me in. It's me, Kate," Once I do that, Marv opens the door. I thank him, as I head inside the room, and he closes the door behind me...

 **Kevin's PoV:**

I sit up, as soon as Mom enters my room. She runs over to me, sits beside me on my bed, and hugs me. I ask, scared, "Mom, what's going on out there?"

She starts crying, as she answers, "They're here, baby... Everything's OK now..."

"Who? Who's here?" I think I know, but I have to ask, anyway.

"The police... The police, baby..." I sigh with relief, as I cling on to Mom, crying. Is it over? Is it really the end of all this nonsense?...

 **Peter's PoV:**

"Put your hands up!" the leader of the police pack orders. I don't really hesitate, as I comply to what he orders. Though, I look around at the others, and I notice that they don't have their hands up. "Put your hands up!" They're ordered again.

"Hey, I'm police here. I don't have to..." John argues back.

"Heh. Neither do I..." Stacy then says, smirking.

"For the last time, put your hands up! That includes you, John, and you, Stacy!"

"Come on, guys, just put your hands up,"

"No. Why are you giving in so easily?" Stacy asks me. He seems a little suspicious of me, and he has every right to be.

"Because, I'm giving myself up. I don't want this to go on with my son, anymore. I may not want him in my life, but I don't want him disappearing again,"

"Oh? So, just like Marv, you've turned into a good guy?" Stacy asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. Enough is enough,"

"Wait a minute..." Harry starts to say, when he's interrupted by the police again to raise his hands.

"Just raise your hands, already!" I finally shout.

"No! You planned this, didn't you?! You meant to get us caught! Why, you little..." Harry starts to storm over to me. I start to back away, afraid, with my arms still raised, when a shot is fired at Harry...

 **Kate's PoV:**

"What was that?!" Kevin asks, panicked.

"I don't know!" I let go of Kevin and get off of the bed, rushing over to where Marv is, by the door. "Marv! I need to see what's happened!"

"No, Kate. Stay in here. I'll go look," Marv then leaves the room, just leaving Kevin and I in here.

"Mom... Someone was shot!" Kevin shouts, panicked.

"I know. I know, hon... It'll be OK..." I try to reassure Kevin of this, but I'm not even sure that it'll be OK, myself...

 **Marv's PoV:**

When I exit Kevin's room, I see, not only my past partners and Peter, but the police, too! I notice that they all seem to be surrounding something or _someone_ on the floor... All of the cops head over to arrest my past partners and Peter, while the leader is down on the floor with... Harry! "Harry!" I rush over to my fallen ex-partner. "Harry!" I call out to him.

"Marvin, get back in the room with Mrs. McCallister and the boy," the leader, Officer James Perkins, orders, pointing to the direction of the room that I just came out of.

"No! This is my friend, who's just been shot!" I argue back.

"Your _friend_?!" the officer questions, in disbelief. "You wanted him locked up!"

"I know, but he was still my partner, even though he _did_ hurt Kevin!"

"Well, he'll be fine, Marvin. We'll tend to him. For now, just go back to the room," I stand, looking down at the one I still call a friend, when Officer Perkins tells me, "Marvin, go!" I continue looking down at Harry, starting to back away and turn around to head back to the room. I then look up, seeing that Ben, Krista's brother, Krista's Father, and even Peter are all being arrested. Though, Peter notices that I'm looking at his direction. He then mouths the words "thank you" to me, as he and the others are being taken out of the hospital.

I look back down at the officer tending to Harry. I don't think he'll be kept here, because of Kevin, even though it's a hospital. I'm sure they'll treat him elsewhere. Though, as concerned as I am about Harry, I rush back to Kevin's room, overjoyed that the rest of the gang have been arrested. When I reenter, I see that the worried Mother and son are hugging each other. Kate looks up at me, when she sees me enter. "Is everything OK out there?!"

"It was Harry... He... He was shot..." I try not to show that I'm worried about one of Kevin's kidnappers, when I answer.

"Oh, thank god it wasn't Peter!" Kate sighs with relief. Kevin even looks relieved that it wasn't his Father.

They both break down, crying, when I tell them, "It's over..."

 **Kevin's PoV:**

I break down, crying, when Marv tells us that it's over. Mom hugs me, saying, "It's OK, baby... It's OK..." Marv joins in with hugging me, too. All of my kidnappers are gone... Gone for good... I still don't understand why my Father ever wanted to get rid of me, but at least now, James and I are safe. I just can't believe it's over... I weep, as I think about my past four years of Hell! Five years ago, a simple argument with my brother caused this whole mess! If I would've just stayed in my room, like I was supposed to, none of this would've happened... I caused my own four years of misery... But, it's over now... "It's all right, honey... It's all right..." Mom keeps saying, trying to comfort me. I just still can't believe it... I don't think I'll be able to believe it for awhile... Especially since that drug that I was on seemed to alter reality...

I kind of adapted to the way my life was, when I was with Krista and her Father... Even though I begged every night to go home to my family, when I was alone in what was my "room", I got used to being scared of how my day was going to go—whether Krista and her Father were going to hurt me, or whether they just let me go that day... That fear lingered on for four years... I think I'll always have that slight fear, since I think there will always be someway that Krista and the others will come back for me... Though, I think they're gone for good, this time... I think I'll be able to go on with my life now, with my family... A new beginning, with the family that I haven't seen for four years... I keep thinking about what I've been through and the relief that I have, since it's over now, while I'm hugged by Mom and Marv... The love that I've been in need of for such a long time...

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 **...**

 ****READ PLEASE****

 **A/N: Thanks again! Do I really need to say that you know what to do? :P Well, that was a long chapter, compared to last chapter, wasn't it? Well, since I have time now, I thought I should make up for not writing such a long chapter before! This would've been written and posted sooner, but I was playing a game in the evening, so that I had my alone time to do this now! Well, what do you think of all that happened? Peter and the kidnappers were arrested! Harry was shot! Marv was concerned about Harry, but still helped protect Kevin! Peter mouthed "thank you" to Marv! Why do you think? Kevin has just a whole load of emotions going on right now! He's relieved that it's all over, but he's still scared, because of the traumatic events that had happened to him in the past! I think we'll get more into that next chapter! Yes! Next chapter! This isn't over yet! :P I have one more chapter planned, plus a little surprise for you people after that! Though, I won't say what it is! :P I'm so disappointed that this is coming to a close, too! Trust me, I am... I'll miss all your reviews! Though, the good news about this ending is, I'll have more time to work on _A Plan_! Especially since I'm done my schoolwork now! I really could go for writing another _Home Alone_ story... :P I actually had a few ideas swarming around in my head, but we'll see! :D Well, I'll see you next chapter—one of the final chapters—the night of the day that I finish my exam! Yippy! Well, enough of me blabbing! Ciao! :P**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	41. Chapter 40: Final Chapter: Reunited

**A/N: Well, here's the final chapter for _His Protector_! Well, there will be another chapter on Friday, but that's just an extra surprise for you people! :P Well (that's the third time in a row that I've started a sentence with "well"), I hope you people enjoy this final chapter—the celebration of me finally being done my schooling and exam—and let me know what you think (I'll say a lot more in the ending Author's Note)! Let's go!...**

 **PS: I almost said _"His Plan"_... -.-**

 **Chapter 40: Final Chapter: Reunited** **(coincidental song that I'm listening to)**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

It's been a few days, since Harry, Ben, Officer Styles, dreaded Officer Dickens, my worst nightmare, Krista, and even my own Father were arrested. I've been left here in the hospital with Marv, while Mom went out to do something back at home. I wish I could've went with her, but I apparently need to be here for a few more days. Also, Mom didn't say what she was going back to New York for. She just said that it'll take a day or two for her to do whatever she needs to do back home. Though, today's the day that Mom's supposed to be coming back, before I'm able to finally go back home next week.

Since Krista's baby is still here, under the hospital's care, they couldn't figure out what to do with her. So, shockingly, considering that there's already Buzz, Megan, Linnie, Jeff, baby James, and my return, Mom took up on bringing the baby home. I was quite surprised, considering how something a little similar happened in my "drug trip". Though, in that, Harry just gave her to Mom—whereas, in reality, Mom offered to take her. I'm glad that the baby will have a good home—a crowded, but a good home... Though, as glad as I am, I'm just as scared, because I know that every time I look at her, I won't look at her as a little sister, I'll look at her as the poor child that the Devil's reincarnate bore... When Mom was deciding on a name for her, I begged her not to name her "Sarah". Mom wondered why, and I told her that it was what she was named in my "drug trip"... Mom, not even I, can understand why the "drug trip" that happened, happened. It was like it was meant to happen, to help me. Even so, it had to be the most terrifying, yet enjoyable thing I've ever experienced...

So, Mom and I came to a conclusion: we decided to name the baby "Marly"—the closest thing that we could think of to the name of my savior. Marv was, of course, flattered. Well, it's better than naming her after one of my kidnappers...

Marv is in the room with me, while I'm holding my new baby sister; even though, like I said, I can't look at her, without thinking of my four-year terror. "Are you sure you've got her OK?" Marv asks me.

"Yes, she's fine, Marv," Since I've never held a baby before, because I was the youngest, and obviously wasn't around for James' birth, Marv's making sure that I'm holding her right. I've never even held Fuller, my cousin, because I was still a baby, when he was born. Thank god this innocent baby wasn't killed, like I dreamed with that drug that she was... "Is Mom here yet?" I ask, anxious to see her.

"Well, I don't know... I'll go out and see..."

Marv leaves the room for a moment, just leaving me here with baby Marly. Marv has barely left me the whole time I've been here with him. When Mom was still here, they'd alternate with being in the room with me, because I'm still uncomfortable with being in a room alone. I feel like Krista or someone will burst through the window and grab me... Yes, I still have fears like that; even though they're silly, I still have those fears... I just keep looking at the direction of the window, which isn't calming my fears, any. I just gently rock the baby, trying to calm my fears. I'm too focused of the idea of Krista bursting through the window, throwing her baby to the floor, covering my head, and tying me up, to take me on another four years of "fun". I'm making myself worry about something that probably won't even happen, but I can't help but start to panic a little... "Marv..." I start to say, becoming more panicked. "Marv! Marv! Come in here! Quick!"

Marv barges back into my hospital room, asking, worried, "Kevin, what's wrong?!"

I start to cry, holding the baby close to me. "She'll... She'll get me... She hates me..."

"Kevin, Kevin, she's gone now..." He rushes over to my bed, sits, and places an arm around me. "It'll be OK... You're OK..."

"No... She's gonna get me... She's gonna kill me!" I start freaking out.

"Hey, hey, hey, easy..."

He tries to take the baby away from me, when I shout, "No! No! She's gonna kill her!"

"Kevin!" He manages to take the baby out of my arms, raising his voice at me. "Kevin! She's gone! She's not gonna get you, anymore!"

"No... No... She always has a way of finding me... Her and Harry... Her and Harry are so much alike... They'll get me... They'll break out of prison... They'll break out of prison to... to get me..." I bawl.

Marv just hugs me. "It's OK, sweetie... It's OK... She won't get you, I promise..." He gives me a quick kiss on the side of my head, still reassuring me. "Come on,"

Marv picks me up from the bed and starts carrying me out of the room, leaving Marly in the small crib at the end of my bed. "Wait, wait... What about Marly?"

"She'll be fine. No one's here to get her,"

"Where are we going?" I ask, afraid.

"I have a surprise for you," He carries me down the hallway and into the lobby, where people are clearly able to see me. For some reason, I feel a little embarrassed, being carried in front of all these people. I'm also confused, because I have no idea where Marv's taking me...

I notice that he's bringing outside, and when I'm outside, I notice a white van, sitting out front. For some reason, this panics me. "Marv... Marv... What are you doing?" I ask, panicked. As we're approaching the van, Mom, Buzz, Megan, Linnie, and Jeff, carrying James, all exit the vehicle. My eyes widen, when the realization kicks in that Mom has brought my siblings here! "Mom! Buzz!" Marv sets me down, as I attempt to run to my family. "Jeff! Megan! Linnie! James!" I run straight into Buzz's arms, as the others surround us. I let go of Buzz and hug the others. When I let go of Jeff, I take a hold of James and hug him. "James... You're just how I thought you looked like... It's nice to actually meet you..." I can't believe that I'm actually able to hold my baby brother in my arms for real... That "drug trip" was so real, I thought that he would've been killed, just like me... I tried my best to protect him, but I failed...

I turn around to Marv and say, my nerves calmed, "You scared me!"

"What?" Marv just chuckles. "You thought I was gonna do something to you? Come on, Kev..."

"I'm sorry..." I feel bad for thinking that Marv was going to do something... I guess it's just my paranoia... I then hand James over to Buzz and hug Mom. I become excited and ask, "You guys are really staying here?"

"Yes. We drove all this way, didn't we?" Mom answers.

"When are you gonna be able to go home, Kev?" Buzz asks.

"I'm supposed to be going home next week," I separate myself from Mom. "I don't know when, though. I wish I could go home sooner. I feel fine enough to go home. I'm just a little sore, that's all."

"A _little_ sore? Honey, you were limping on your way over to us," Mom states, sternly, looking down at me. "That's why we've been carrying you to and from the bathroom." she jokes.

"Mom!" I sigh, trying to ignore the embarrassment, even though it got my siblings and Marv laughing. "I'm fine now! I wanna be able to go home!"

"Well, I don't know if they'll allow you to go home sooner, honey,"

"Come on! I'm tired and bored of being here! I wanna go home!"

"I'll see about talking to the doctor..." Mom then allows all of my siblings inside, while Marv picks me up to carry me. I don't really think that I need to be carried, but I guess if Marv does it, until my right leg heals, so be it.

As we're heading back to my room, I ask my siblings, "Did you hear about the new addition to the family?"

"What? You?" Buzz jokes.

I just sigh and roll my eyes. "No... Baby Marly..."

"Ohh, yeah. Mom did tell us that we're gonna have yet another baby in the house,"

"Well, there's nowhere else for her to go, so why not?" Mom says.

As soon as we get back to the room that's been mine for almost the past week, Marv sets me down. Megan and Linnie immediately adore little Marly, as soon as they see her. They're over to her, and Megan gently picks her up. "At least we're not the only girls, anymore!" I'm glad that they adore her as much as I do, even though I'll never be able to look at her as a baby McCallister... Jeff and Buzz, bringing James, are over to their new sister, too, adoring her.

Mom then starts to leave the room, saying, "I'll be right back..."

Once Mom leaves the room, Buzz jokes, "Why did it have to be a girl?"

"Of course it has to be a girl! There are enough of you boys! Especially now, since Kevin's back!" I don't know how to feel about Megan saying that... She then looks at me and says, "And that's not a bad thing, Kev! Having you back is the best thing that can happen!" I smile at the reassurance that she's glad to have me back and I hug her. I never thought that my siblings actually cared for me... They always made me feel weaker; they always made sure that I knew that I was the youngest... Though, I don't have to worry about that, anymore! They have James and Marly to pick on now! It wouldn't hurt to even join in on the teasing of them, either...

Mom then reenters the room, saying, "Good news! Kevin will be able to leave the day after tomorrow!"

"Really?! They're letting me go that soon?!" My eyes widen, as I ask, surprised.

"Yes. We'll be able to take you home to New York in just two days," Mom smiles, and I attempt to run up to hug her. "Oh, honey..." Mom cries. I can't believe how good this day has turned out! Just a little bit ago, I was panicking that my worst nightmare was going to come back after me again, but my mood suddenly changed and the fears gone away, when I saw the white van, full of my many siblings! As hectic as it was with five of us, I don't think two more will make a difference. I love them all, no matter what. And I hope to never leave my family ever again...

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 **...**

 ****READ PLEASE****

 **A/N: Thanks again! As always, you know what to do! :D Well, what can I say about this chapter? The baby now belongs to the McCallisters, Kevin had a panic attack (given), and the family was brought to the hospital, where they finally got to see Kevin, after four years! And where they got to meet little Marly! Jeez... I'm sorry that this is done so late... I was distracted, by discovering songs that I haven't heard in a long time, and I was enjoying myself! That, and it's clearly a long chapter... Well, I'm pretty sure I did almost perfect on my exam! It was so weird going back for a couple hours... At least I got to see some friends and my cafeteria lady (we're buds)! So, as late as it is, this is a celebration! These are for good times (ha, song I'm listening to right now)! Well, I won't get into the whole "final chapter Author's Note" thing, until my extra chapter, because, to me, that makes more sense! Plus, I simply can't be bothered, because I'm tired. :P I'm actually expecting the extra chapter to be even longer than this one! So, don't let your excitement wear down! :D It's not quite over yet! Well, I'll have _A Plan_ posted tomorrow! I'm sorry that I couldn't say more in this Author's Note (even though it's already a whopper of an Author's Note)! :D I'll see you peeps tomorrow! Adios! :D**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	42. Chapter 41: Extra Chapter: The Aftermath

**A/N: Hello, peeps! So sorry that this isn't up on the night that I said it would be! Like I said in _A Plan_ , it'd take a couple nights to write, since it's so long! I hope you understand! :) Well, be prepared for a wild ride with this chapter! I think it'll get pretty deep and emotional! In fact, I kind of foreshadowed a little bit about this chapter in the last one. You guys will see what I mean, once you start reading this. ;) Well, let's get started with the extra chapter for _His Protector_!...**

 **Chapter 41: Extra Chapter: The Aftermath**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

It's been a few months, since I've been home from the Oklahoma City Hospital. It took quite a few weeks to get back to living life at home—to get used to doing average chores, such as laundry, dishes, and the cleaning of James and I's room. I can't do these things, without thinking back to being with Krista. As for the cleaning James and I's room, it's not so bad, because my "room" at Krista's wasn't much of a room to begin with... I don't like the idea of not having Dad here... It must be a killer for Mom, having to deal with seven of us by herself! At least Marv stops by every day to help out a little bit, which is great! Though, I still can't believe my Dad was a part of this...

After a few months of getting used to being back home, Mom decides that I should start school. She thinks it'll be better if I had something that would keep my mind off of what happened with Krista. Though, I don't want to go back to school... It'll be like how I went to school four years ago, when we decided that it'd be better to have a new beginning, here, in New York... Though, it's been four years, since I've been here, at home... I don't want to leave now...

"Mom, do I have to go back to school? I really don't want to... I just wanna stay here..."

"Kevin, I'm surprised that you're not wanting to go to school," Mom tells me, while making my lunch.

"I know, but do you know how embarrassing it'll be, being in a special class, since I'm behind on my learning?" I've always tried my best in school. I was pretty good at my classes, but then these past four years had to happen...

"I know, hon..."

"What will I say? If I see any of my friends, they'll be shocked to see me, because they thought I was dead..."

"Well, that's not so bad!"

"Yes, it is... They'll wanna know what happened to me..."

"Just say that you don't wanna talk about it. It's completely up to you what you do and don't wanna share. I don't wanna have to move again, like we did four years ago, but if it gets to be that we need to, then I don't know..."

"I don't wanna have to move, Mom... I've missed it here..."

"Well, I'm not saying that we will, but we'll see what happens for the next little while, OK?" I just nod.

"Are you ready to go, Kev?" Buzz asks, trotting down the stairs, along with Megan, Linnie, and Jeff. I just nod.

"Here you go, honey," Mom hands me my lunch, kisses my head, and says, "You'll be fine. You don't have to worry about anything."

"Are you sure?" I'm worried. I really don't want to go...

"I'm sure,"

"Come on, Kev," Buzz says. I stand for a few more seconds in front of Mom, before I turn away, looking back at her, as Buzz and the others lead me out the door...

 **...**

Buzz and the others walk me up to my school. Since this is still the school that I was going to, until I disappeared, it only goes up to the eighth grade, and I'm in the seventh grade. That means that Buzz and the others won't be here with me! They have to go to school at the high school down the road! I'll be all alone here! I thought it was scary, going back to school four years ago, when Harry kidnapped me, but going back to school, after having to deal with _four years_ of torment with Krista and Officer Dickens—plus not having my siblings with me—I just don't know if I can handle it... "Come on, I'll bring you inside," Buzz places his hand on me, leading me down the walkway to the stairs, going into the school.

I feel extremely scared to be here... "Buzz... Please... I wanna go home... I... I can't be here..." I feel like I'm going to cry, but I don't want to, in front of all these people; especially since they're already staring at me...

"Kevin, you'll be fine... Just..."

"Kevin?!" I hear an older, but a familiar voice shout my name. Buzz and I both turn around, seeing my friends, Timmy and Francis. "Kevin?!" Francis runs up to me and hugs me, but I don't hug him back. "Oh my god! Is that really you?!" He starts looking at me up and down. He starts placing his hands on my face, making me uncomfortable. I just nod, pulling myself away from him. "Oh my god!" Then, Timmy rushes over and hugs me. Again, I don't hug back... "Jesus, man, I thought you were gone..."

"What the hell happened to you?" I go numb, when Timmy asks me that. "It's been years!" I don't know what to do or say, so I just turn around and start walking away.

I then hear Buzz say, "He's not really in the mood to talk right now... Maybe later, OK?" I just stand there, before the steps, waiting for Buzz.

"What's wrong with him?" Tim asks.

"He'll tell you on his own, if he wants to, OK? Just don't bug him about it," I become scared, as I think that Tim and Francis will bug me about my four-year disappearance. I just can't help but start crying a little. I try to wipe away my tears, before Buzz comes back over to me. Though, I'm too late, because he comes up behind me, asking, "Bud, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," I lie, trying to suck up the tears.

"Bud, come on, it'll be OK," He places his arm around me. "Come on, let's get you inside..."

 **...**

It's recess time, and I'm sitting on the stone wall, alone, eating my lunch—my mind a million miles away. I keep thinking about, not only being in the special classes, having younger kids looking at me, but more of what happened for the past four years goes through my mind...

 _ **Flashback...**_

 _ **Ten Years Old...**_

" _Get up to your room! Until you learn how to cook, don't fucking come out!" Krista yells at me. I'm cowering away in the corner of the kitchen, too scared to move. Krista then grabs a knife out of the knife holder, ordering, "Go!" She holds the knife at my direction, until I run out of the room, and up the stairs..._

 _I run up the stairs as fast as I can and head for the direction of my "room". Though, as I turn to head inside my room, Officer Dickens comes out of my room and grabs me, suddenly, making me scream. "No! Let me go!" I try to break free of Officer Dickens' grip._

" _What did you do to piss off my daughter now, you little fucker?!"_

" _I... I can't cook..." I cry, still trying to break free of Officer Dickens' grip._

" _You burnt something?! You burnt something again, didn't you?!" He starts shaking me._

" _Yes! I'm sorry! I haven't been taught how to cook!"_

" _Well, learn!" He punches me, right in my left eye, knocking me down to the floor... How many times has that happened now? I look down at the floor, covering my now hurting eye. I try not to cry, because I don't want to cry in front of_ him _..._

" _I'm sorry! I'll try not to let it happen again!"_

" _You'll_ try _?! How 'bout_ for sure _?!"_

" _For... For sure! It... It won't happen again!"_

" _Yeah, it better not," He gives me a quick kick in the leg, before saying, "Or else..." I look up, when he adjusts his belt. Though, I know that he's hinting at something for the future... And I really don't want that happening again... "Now, why don't you go into your room?" He's suddenly calmer, but he still has that creepy tone to him... I just nod, as he steps out of the way of the doorway to my "room". I let go of my eye, crawling into the "room". As soon as I'm inside, the door slams shut behind me, making me jump. Since it's dark in here, I stand up and turn on the light. When I turn around, I see that my clothes and very few items that they allowed me to have are all over the floor, and my cot a mess. When I look at the mess that Officer Dickens has made in my room again, I turn around and slam my fist into the wall, just so full of anger. I don't realize what I did, until the vision of red clears... I punched a hole through the wall..._

 _ **Reality...**_

"Hey, Kevin? Kevin?" I hear my name, interrupting me out of my thoughts. "You OK, man?" I look up at who's talking to me, Francis.

"What?" I ask, kind of out of it.

"You looked like you were a million miles away. Why'd you punch the wall?"

"What?" I ask, confused.

"Look down at your fist," he tells me. I do, and my eyes widen, when I see that my knuckles are bleeding! "What did you do, dude?"

"I... I don't know..."

"What do you mean, you don't know?"

"I don't remember, OK?!" I snap at him. I sigh. "I'm sorry... I guess I must have been acting out what I was thinking..." I rub my forehead, then look down at my knuckles again.

"You should see the nurse about that,"

"About what?" I ask, still out of it.

"Your knuckles..."

"Oh... Yeah, I will..."

Francis then sits down beside me and asks, "Are you OK?"

"I'm fine..." I lie and sigh. I'm not fine...

"Buzz told me not to bug you about it, but I wanna know... What happened? You were found dead at a lake... Now, here you are! I'm confused..."

"I don't wanna talk about it, OK?" I huff.

"You sure?"

"Yes!" I shout at him, losing my patience. "Just leave me alone!"

"Kevin..."

"Just go!" I start crying, as I hide my face in my hands.

"Alright. I'll talk to you later..." Francis stands up, leaving me alone. I continue crying, feeling like a little kid, when the bell rings. I breathe, trying to wipe away my tears, as I collect my lunch and head back inside...

 **...**

As I'm sitting at my desk, surrounded by third-graders, I feel uncomfortable, just like how I did before... These small eyes are looking at me, constantly, wondering what I'm doing here... They must think I'm a giant, compared to them. Though, I'm not much of a giant, because I'm small for my age. I feel so pathetic, being in here... I can't even concentrate on my work, because I feel so uncomfortable... Why couldn't I just be placed in with the special needs students? Though, I'm startled, when I feel something hit the back of my head. I look back and shout, "Hey!" The little idiot that did it is now laughing.

Again, anger boils up inside of me, and I pick up the pencil that he threw and throw it back at him. "Kevin!" I hear the teacher's voice holler at me.

"He started it! He threw it at me first!" I point to Logan, the thrower of the pencil.

"That still doesn't give you the right to throw it at him. Now, Kevin, apologize to him,"

"Why do I have to?! He started it!"

"Kevin, just apologize to him! I'll get to him next,"

I then glare at her and say, "I'll apologize, when pigs fly!" I then run out of the room... I'm just so full of anger, I slam open all of the doors, heading out of the school. I don't know what I'm doing, because the next thing I know, I'm sitting on the bench outside of the school. I don't realize what I've done, until I'm outside. "Oh, god..." I rest my face in my hands. "What did I just do?..." What's wrong with me? Why am I acting this way? This isn't me! Not only did I yell at my friend, I yelled at the teacher and a little kid!

"Hey," I hear, startling me out of my thoughts. I look up, and see my old bully, Marcus.

"Marcus..."

He sits down beside me on the bench. "How's it going? Long time, no see,"

"Yeah..." I look back down at the ground, fiddling with my hands out of anxiety.

"I saw you storm out of the school. What pissed you off so much? To my memory, you've never acted that way,"

"I just prefer not talking about it..."

"It's because I teased you, Francis, and Tim, isn't it?"

"Well... I haven't told them, either... Just, please... I really don't wanna talk about it..."

"Come on,"

I look up and ask, "What?"

"Come on," He stands up.

"Why would I go with you?"

"I'm not the same person I used to be,"

"Oh, really?" I just look at him. "So, what are you doing out of school?"

"I skip class from time to time. If you want, today, you can come with me,"

"No, thanks..." I look back down at the ground.

"Alright, then," He turns to start walking away. "I guess you don't want to be calmed down..."

"What?"

"Well, I have something that I take to help _me_ with _my_ anger, but if you don't want it..." He shrugs and continues walking away.

"Wait!" I stand up from the bench, suddenly. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, come with me, and I'll show you..."

 **...**

We're walking down the street, and I don't know where we're going. It's making me quite nervous, I must say... Why did I ever agree to this? I know better than to go off of school property... "Umm... Marcus... I really don't wanna do this..." I finally speak up.

"Do what? It's not like we're going to rob a bank, or anything! Don't chicken out," Anger rises in me again, when he says that to me.

I just try to swallow the anger, when I try to politely say, "Please don't say that..."

"Jeez. Why the hell are you so sensitive, all of a sudden?"

"Marcus! Stop!" I then turn away, before I hit him.

"Hey!" He grabs on to me by my shoulder. "I'm sorry, OK?"

"Just... I really don't want any name-calling, alright? I really, really don't need it right now..."

"I'm sorry. Are you still coming with me, or are you gonna go back to the school?"

"Where are you taking me, anyway? I'm still a little unsure about this..."

"You're acting like it's something terrible... Dude, chillax..."

I brush my hair out of my eyes, when I answer, "Alright, alright... I'll come..." I go with him, because I want to calm my anger, and I'm pretty much used to doing what I'm told...

 **...**

We seem to be heading for Washington State Park—the same park that my abduction happened... I suddenly stop and feel numb, when I think about Krista grabbing me from behind, pulling me to her car, and drugging me... That was the start of the worst four years of my life... "Hey, man, are you having a stroke?"

I just shake my head "no". "I'm just... not wanting to be here... Please..."

"Oh, come on. It's not so bad," He takes a hold of my arm, pulling me further into the park.

"Marcus..." I pull away from him. "I really don't wanna do this..."

"Fine, then! Go home, Kev! I was just trying to help you!"

"By bringing me all the way to Washington State Park?!"

"Yes!"

"You know what, I'll live with the anger, thank you very much," I start to walk away, not believing what just happened...

"You were abducted, weren't you?" I gasp, frozen as a statue. "Well... weren't you?"

I bow my head and squeeze my eyes shut. "What if I was? What's it to you?"

He struts up behind me and places an arm around me. "Well now, that's what I'm here for... To make it all go away..."

"What could you possibly have to help me?"

"Well, come with me, and I'll show you..." He starts leading me back into the park again.

We make it into the park, heading into the trees, where there's not much of a pathway. "Marcus..." I say, nervously.

"Just hold on," He continues leading me deeper into the trees. For some reason, this makes me feel like I'm with Krista... This is making me feel uncomfortable...

We finally reach an opening, where I see a group of boys, my age and older. They all seem to be in a circle, smoking. "You can't be serious?!" I pull away from him.

"What? I told you that I had something to help you,"

"Yes, but this?!" I gesture towards the group of boys.

"Oh, it won't be that bad..."

"Says you! I'm not doing this..." I start to turn back around.

"I guess you don't want to block out those memories..."

I freeze, turn around, and yell, "Shut up!"

"Hey, hey, hey. What's going on, here?" One of the group's older boys sprints over to us.

"He's being a little chicken shit," Marcus points to me. Anger boils up inside me again.

"Stop calling me that!" I shout at him.

"I don't know what you're so afraid of, Kev..." He then turns to the older boy and asks, "Can I have one?" The older teen pulls out a package of cigarettes from his pocket and offers one to Marcus, even lighting it for him. The smell of smoke makes me think of Officer Dickens' cigarettes... "Here," Marcus offers me his. I just shake my head "no".

"Hey, if the kid doesn't want it, he doesn't want it," He looks down at me and says, "Right?" I just nod, then glare at Marcus.

"Fine..." Marcus lifts up his arms. "I was trying to help you, but you don't want it, so..." He takes another puff of his cigarette. "Piss off." I just look at him, wanting to cry, but not wanting to do it here.

"You're a fucking dick _and_ an idiot..." I just turn around, starting to go back into the trees.

"Why am _I_ the dick and the idiot?"

I turn around and shout, "This won't help me! How the fuck would this help me?! You don't know what I've been through! Besides, smoking tobacco doesn't help horrible memories go away!"

"Well, I'm not stupid... I know that... That's not the only thing that we do here..."

"What... What do you mean?..."

"Come over here, and I'll show you," He gestures his head toward the group.

"No... I'm not an idiot..." I start to walk away.

"Alright... Deal with those horrible memories... See if I care..." He continues puffing on his cigarette, as he heads back over to the group. That older one that came over to us looks at me, but then follows Marcus back over to the group. I just cry, as I start to head back into the trees...

 **...**

I'm heading out of the park, crying, trying to wrap my head around what just happened. Did Marcus really think he was helping me, by drugging me? I've already been on a drug! No, thank you! Not ever again! Maybe drugs help you feel good, but I certainly don't want to feel good, that way! As much as I enjoyed the effect of whatever Krista gave to me, it also terrified me... Frankly, I don't know which feeling overpowers the other... Do I really want to have another incident like that again?...

 _ **Flashback...**_

 _ **Ten Years Old...**_

 _I look at the hole in the wall; my anger soon turns into fear, when I think about what's going to happen, if and_ when _Krista and Officer Dickens see it! I begin panicking. I have to cover it up! I frantically look around my "room" for something that I can use to cover up the hole! I see some papers on the floor, and I race over to pick up one of them. I see that it's a blank sheet, good enough for me to use! I pick up some of the scotch tape that I have and rush back over to the wall that has the hole. I tape it, trying to make it unnoticeable._

 _I hear footsteps heading up the stairs, making me panic, so I rush back over to my stuff on the floor—the mess that Officer Dickens made... I pick it all up, trying to place it all back on my shelf, panicked; I'm not focusing on what I'm doing... I drop my papers, startled, because I hear my door open. "Oh? Did I disturb you?" Krista asks, with false sympathy._

 _I know better than to argue, so I just say, "No, I'm just cleaning up,"_

" _I see..." She fully enters my room, not entirely closing the door behind her. "If you'd like, you can come back downstairs,"_

" _And do what?" I ask, continuing to pick up my papers and other things._

" _Well, I made you something. If you're hungry, come on down, because you're not eating up here," she says, firmly, crossing her arms._

" _I thought I was in trouble..." I mutter._

" _What was that?"_

 _I look up and speak, a little clearer, "I thought I was in trouble,"_

" _Do you want to eat, or not?" she asks, seeming to becoming a little mad._

" _Yes!" I finally say, sounding a little annoyed._

" _Hey! Don't give me backtalk! Now, come on..." She stops talking, and I look up to wonder why. A pit drops in my stomach, when I see that she noticed the taped sheet of paper on the wall. "What's this?" she asks, pointing to it._

" _It's... It's..."_

" _What did I say about putting things up on the wall?!" She rips it down from the wall, and when she notices the hole, she just looks at it, looking to want to kill me. She whips her head around and shouts, "What the fuck?! Why's there a hole in_ my _wall?!"_

" _I... I..." I back away, scared._

" _Well?!"_

" _What the hell is going on in here?!" Officer Dickens bursts into the room, shouting._

" _Look at what the little idiot did!" She points to the hole. I just sit on what's been a bed to me, trembling._

 _He looks at me, also murderously. "Do you wanna explain this?" He points to the hole._

" _I... I didn't mean to..."_

" _That's what you always say!" Krista shouts at me._

" _No! I really didn't mean to!" I start crying. "I was just... mad..."_

" _Mad at what?!" Officer Dickens asks, yelling at me._

" _That doesn't give you the right to punch a hole through_ my _wall!"_

" _I just meant to punch the wall! I never meant to_ actually _make a hole!" I shout back._

" _Why were you so mad?" Krista asks, crossing her arms. "It couldn't be from me sending you up to your room, could it?"_

" _No..." I look down at the floor._

" _Well then, what?"_

" _I was... I was mad about having my stuff all over the place..." I continue crying. "Everything built up, made me blow..."_

" _Oh? So, you're blaming_ me _for this, are you?"_

" _No..." I look up at them. "No..." I shake my head._

" _You're blaming this on_ me _! Aren't you, you little shit?!" he yells at me._

" _No! I'm not!_ I _was the one angry!" I shout, crying._

" _Come here!" he orders, pointing to where he's standing._

" _No! Please! I'm sorry! I'll fix it!"_

" _I said, come here! Now!" Trembling, I slowly stand up from my cot and nervously make my way over to where Krista and Officer Dickens are. "Hurry up! Come on!" He grabs on to me by my arm, forcing me out of the room—Krista, following. I try to break free of his grasp, scared._

" _No! No! Let me go! I'm sorry!" He brings me downstairs and into the kitchen. He forces me over to the counter and lifts up a knife from its holder. The knife is then brought down onto me..._

 _ **Reality...**_

I look away, not realizing that I'm back in reality. I look down at my right shoulder and feel it, noticing that there isn't any blood. I keep breathing, heavily, brushing my hair out of my eyes with both of my hands, resting my face in my hands. I try to calm my breathing, but I just continue crying. I just want it to go away... I just want it to all go away... I can't go back to a therapist... I don't want to trust another therapist, and have the same thing happen to me again... I have to go back to where Marcus is... Maybe it'll be the only thing to help me...

 **...**

I head back into the trees to reach the spot that Marcus' group of smokers and druggies hang about. They all seem to be in their circle, enjoying themselves, when they notice me. When Marcus sees me, he says, smirking, "Oh, you're back, are you?" I just nod, nervously. He jogs over to me, taking a hold of my arm, bringing me over to the others. "So, what made you change your mind?"

"I... I just thought I'd try it... to see if it'll help..."

"Well, try it, and see what you think..." As soon as we're over to the others, I become more nervous. "He wants to try it," Marcus tells the others. "Do any of you have any Benzies?"

 **NOTE: "BENZIE" IS SHORT "BENZODIAZEPINES". AN ACTUAL FREAKING DRUG THAT WILL CAUSE WHAT YOU'RE ABOUT TO READ.**

" _'Benzies'_?" I ask, worried and confused.

"Yeah. You've never heard of them?" I just shake my head. I've been kidnapped for four years, I've never been introduced to this type of stuff... I still don't know what Krista put me on, but that's the first time I've ever been introduced to anything like that. "Well, you'll be in for a big surprise!" I'm still nervous, but if this will help me, so be it... I see that one of the group members pulls out a pill bottle and hands it over to Marcus. He opens the lid and says, "Give me your hand," I nervously raise my hand, and Marcus drops two of the tablets into my palm. "Go ahead,"

"I... I..." I'm looking down at them, feeling a little scared. Though, not as scared as I was, when a knife was plummeting toward me...

"Well, come on, don't be such a baby," I close my eyes, trying to hold back the tears, when he calls me that. I don't want to be known as a "baby" or a "chicken shit", anymore. I pop them into my mouth and swallow. I open my eyes, having nothing happen. "Well?"

"Nothing's happening..."

"Wait for it. It'll happen..." I suddenly feel very drowsy and calm, no longer feeling the pain and anxiety of my past four years. I haven't felt this good in years! "Well?" I hear Marcus ask.

"What?" I ask, completely out of it.

"Well, I can see that it's taking its affect on you, already... How do you feel?"

I smile and say, "I feel great..."

I fall into Marcus' arms. "Whoa, now..." He pulls me off of him. I'm so tired, I could just fall asleep right now... "Well, as long as you feel better, that's all that matters..." I fall into his arms again, falling asleep...

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 **...**

 ****READ PLEASE****

 **A/N: Thank you! Of course, you people will review this! I just know you will, because you'll have so much to say! Let's just say, I've decided to turn this into a two-parter! That way, it not only adds suspense, but it makes me be able to post this sooner! I know that I said in _A Plan_ ,it wouldn't be ready, but it will be, since I've decided to turn this into a two-parter! I just wonder what you people will say... What do you think of the flashbacks? What do you think of the way Kevin's acting in school, with the sudden outbursts? But, mostly, what do you think of this asshole kid, Marcus, convincing Kevin to get into this "Benzie"? Seriously, I think you people will be crapping yourselves... After all, last chapter, I _did_ hint at this. Find what I'm talking about! Actually, Kevin even said it AGAIN in this chapter! ;) Jesus, this reminds me too much of what Caulay was doing to himself with drugs, in reality... Well, part two won't be available, until probably Tuesday, but we'll see! Not only will it be long, like this, but I also have _A Plan_ to work on! Though, if all goes well, and since I don't have to work on _A Plan_ tomorrow night, part two _could_ be up sooner! It's good that this is part one, because I'm still trying to figure out some stuff for the future! I don't want to write what I haven't thought about! Well, the monster of all Author's Notes shall end, and I'll post, probably an even bigger Author's Note, when I post the part two, because that WILL be the final chapter! Well, take care for now! See you in either _A Plan_ or the next part for this! :D**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	43. Chapter 41: The Aftermath Part II

**A/N: Hello. Well, here's the next part for the extra _His Protector_ chapters! I hope you all enjoyed the last part and look forward to reading this part! I'm glad I made it a two-parter, because of what I said in the ending Author's Note last chapter! I hope you feel that way, too! Well, let's see what part two of the very final chapters for _His Protector_ brings! What's going to happen to Kevi now?...**

 **Chapter 41: Extra Chapter: The Aftermath: Part II**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

I wake up. When my vision clears, I see that I'm surrounded by the group of boys, including Marcus. I squint, opening my eyes further, seeing Marcus, smiling down at me. "Well? How'd it go?" he asks me.

"How'd what go?..." I'm confused. Seriously, what the hell happened? Who are these people? I sit up, holding my head, since I have a headache.

"Uh, that drug... How'd it go?" The drug... What was it called? _"Benzie"_?

"It... It went great..."

"Good," He nods and smiles, with satisfaction. I'm still feeling tired, but I feel good.

"I just wanna go to bed and finish that awesome dream that I had..."

"Oh, really? What was the dream?"

I widen my eyes at him, panicked. I don't really want to tell him this dream...

 _ **Dream Flashback...**_

 _The knife that Officer Dickens has is plummeting toward me. Instead of letting it hit me, I take a hold of it, letting the anger course through my body. I don't let it hit me. Instead, I manage to pull it out of his hand and stab him in the arm with it! "Ah! Why, you little shit!" I back away, as Krista and Officer Dickens are gaining up on me!_

" _Stay back!" I hold the bloody knife toward them, with both hands. "Or else..."_

" _Don't be silly, little boy... You couldn't hurt us, even if you tried..." Krista taunts._

" _Don't think I won't!"_

" _Heh..." Officer Dickens holds his arm and gives me the creepiest smile... "Be a good little boy, and give us the knife... We won't hurt you..."_

" _Yes, you will! I can't trust anything you say!"_

" _Give it to me, you little shit!" I jump out of the way, when Krista charges for the knife. "Get back here!" I back away, then run up the stairs. "I said, get back here!"_

" _No! I won't obey you, anymore!" Though, Krista's after me, as she's shouting at me. I bolt into my "room" and slam the door shut. Unfortunately, I don't have a lock... I hold the door closed as well as I can._

" _Kevin! Open the door! Now!"_

" _No! You think you can order me around! I'm not your fucking slave or your little bitch!"_

" _Kevin! Open the door! Now!"_

" _No! I'm not an idiot, like you!"_

" _Kevin! Open the door!" I suddenly hear Officer Dickens' shouting voice._

" _No! What makes you think that I'll listen to you, either?!"_

" _That's it!" Suddenly, the door is slammed into, making it fly open and knocking me back. The knife flies out of my hand in the process. Not only do I see Officer Dickens in the doorway, but I see Krista, too!_

" _Now, now, Kevin... Give us the knife," she says, smirking at me._

" _No!" I then eye the knife on the floor beside me. I quickly pick it up and hold it in front of me. "You'd better think twice, before hurting me!"_

" _Oh, honey, we won't hurt you..." She's such a liar..._

" _You've hurt me for minor things! I'm not an idiot, you know! I know you'll do something to me now!"_

" _Just give us the knife, and you could be wrong,"_

" _No!"_

 _Officer Dickens starts to creep over to me, making me back up. I don't want to cower away, like a little baby... I need to help myself... "Give me the knife, Kevin..."_

" _No..." I start to cry, as I'm right into the corner now._

" _There's nowhere for you to go, so you might as well give it to me now and surrender yourself..."_

" _No... I'm not taking any more bullshit from you!"_

" _Oh, we'll see about that..." He keeps creepy toward me, still smirking, evilly. "Give me the knife..."_

" _No!"_

" _Give. Me. The. Knife!"_

" _No!" Officer Dickens is right up close to me, at this point. He tries to grab the knife out of my hands, but as he tries to, I stab him again..._

 _ **Reality...**_

"Kevin? Kevin?"

"Huh?" 

"You're out of it again..."

"Sorry, I was just... thinking..."

"About the dream?" He sits beside me. "Please, do tell..."

"I don't want to..." I look down at the ground.

"Oh, come on, Kevin! That's the fun part of it!" one of the group members say.

I look up at him and say, "Well, that's your opinion. I really don't wanna share what I dreamed about, thank you very much..." I rest my head on my arms, resting on my knees.

"If you don't tell us, I'll tell your family that you were taking drugs," My eyes widen, and I shoot my head over to Marcus. "Yeah, I'll do that. Now, tell us..."

"You wouldn't..."

"I would..." He smirks. "Not only that, I'll tell the whole school about your abduction,"

"You don't know anything about that!"

"I know, but that's where my _imagination_ comes in..." he says, smirking, pointing to his head.

I look up at the others, feeling helpless. They all just look at me, in wonder. "You know what..." I stand up and start to leave the circle. I then think that if we needed to move, Mom said we could. If there _were_ rumours spread around about me, it wouldn't matter, anyway... "I don't have to do anything you say! I'm not anyone's prisoner, anymore! And, do you know what, if you _were_ to tell everyone lies about me, that just shows what kind of person _you_ are! Not me!"

"Fine, then..." He pulls out another cigarette, lifts it up to one of the teens, and says, "Light," As soon as he's lit, he takes a puff on it. "Deal with all those horrible memories. Deal with the thoughts of imprisonment and the terror of abuse..." He puffs on his cigarette again. "See if I care..." I just want to cry, but I try not to, in front of all these older teens. I'm mostly just embarrassed. Though, Marcus brings back another memory...

 _ **Flashback...**_

" _Get down there!" Officer Dickens orders me, opening the basement door, just after he stabbed me in the shoulder. I'm hanging on to my painful shoulder. This is the same shoulder that Harry stabbed me... When I look down into the basement, I see that it's completely dark down there!_

 _As I'm still crying, I beg, "Please... Don't make me go down there..."_

" _Get down there! Now!" He grabs a hold of my hair, pulling me back, and yelling at me. "Don't make me stab the other shoulder!"_

" _I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" I cry. He lets go of me, but I just crumple to the floor, crying, hanging on to my painful shoulder._

" _What are you doing?! Get down there!" I just lay down, hanging on to my painful shoulder. I don't remember it hurting this much, when Harry did it to me... "I said, get down there!" he orders, kicking me in my foot._

" _I'm sorry... Please... Why do you keep doing this to me?..." I sob into the floor._

" _Because," He lifts up my free hand, since my other hand has a hold of my bleeding shoulder, and twists it. "We enjoy it..." I just sob into the floor more, as the pain from him twisting my hand and the pain from my shoulder both become too much._

" _Get him downstairs..." I then hear Krista's voice, along with what sounds like the rattling of chains. I look up through my teary vision at Krista, who has a pair of handcuffs with her._

" _No... Please..." I beg, because I'm so terrified of basements._

" _Come here!" He picks me up and starts taking me down the basement stairs, hanging on to me by my arms. I can barely fight him... He just continues bringing me downstairs, with Krista following..._

 _ **Reality...**_

I look up at him, feeling hatred. "You know nothing of what happened..."

"Aww. Are you sure?" Marcus taunts. All of the teens start laughing a little bit, except for the one that ran over to us, when we first arrived here.

"Yes! You know nothing! Now, stop it!" Marcus just continues laughing. It takes all I have to hold back the tears...

"Did they make you suck it?"

"Marcus, come on..." the only one that doesn't laugh asks.

"What? It's just an honest question..."

"No! They didn't! Now, shut up!" I just walk away, before I finally burst and kill him.

"If you don't get back here, I'll tell the whole school that they made you suck it!"

"Tell the whole school whatever you want! I won't be here, anyway!" I turn around and start walking away again.

"Why? Are you going to kill yourself?" I just freeze on the spot again. I bow my head, not wanting to cry. "Well?"

I turn around and shout, "No! I told you! I'm going to move!"

"You should've just stayed at home, then, if that were the case..."

"Well, I wasn't expecting this!"

"Am I getting on somebody's nerves?" He seems like he'd be just as evil as Krista; like he's wanting to hurt and upset me...

"Marcus, enough!" the nicer boy orders.

Marcus then looks up at the older boy and says, "You're not the boss of me..."

"Just shut up, OK? How would you like it, if whatever happened to him, happened to you?"

"It wouldn't happen to me, because I'm not weak and vulnerable, like him..."

"Marcus! Shut up!" he shouts down at Marcus again. I just turn around and run away, crying...

 **...**

As I'm running away, I have another flashback come back to me...

 _ **Flashback...**_

 _I'm led downstairs to the basement. I'm still hanging on to my bleeding shoulder, trembling and crying so hard, I swear, I'm ready to panic. "Please... Please don't put me down here..." I beg._

" _Too bad! You're going to stay down here, until you learn not to punch holes in_ my _wall!" Krista shouts at me._

" _I've already apologized! I've already learned my lesson!" I cry._

" _I don't think you have!"_

" _Believe me, I've learned my lesson! I know better! I didn't mean to do it on purpose, anyway! Plus, you stabbed me! Again! I know better... I know better... I know better..." I shout back to Krista, starting to weep._

 _I'm pulled into the corner of the basement and forced to sit down. "Sit!" Officer Dickens orders me._

" _No... No... Please... I've learned my lesson... Please..."_

" _No! Now, shut up!" Krista yells down at me, bringing over the pair of handcuffs. She bends down and lifts up my left arm, ordering, "Let go!" She takes my blood-covered hand and cuffs it to the pipe that's attached to the basement wall._

" _No... Please... My shoulder hurts..." I continue begging._

" _No! Now, deal with it!" She slaps me. I turn my head away from her, afraid._

" _Please... It'll get infected..."_

" _Good! Maybe that will teach you another lesson!"_

" _Look! I'm sorry for whatever I did to you! I'm sorry that you hate me so much! Just please, let me go home..."_

" _I don't think so..."_

 _She whips around and heads for the direction of the stairs. "If we can help it, we'll keep you for the_ rest of your life _," Officer Dickens smirks down at me. I'm not looking up at him, but I can see him from the corner of my eye. He takes a hold of my chin and makes me look up at him. "Hey, come on, enough crying,"_

" _I'm... I'm sorry... Why can't you believe me?..."_

" _Because, you're a liar... How can we know when you're telling the truth?"_

" _I'll never punch the wall again... Believe me, I know I'll be punished... Why would I do it again?..."_

" _You say that about cooking our food, but time and time again, you burn our dinner..."_

" _That's because I can't fucking cook!" I finally shout._

 _A fist makes contact with my other eye, making me turn my head away, immediately. "Don't you DARE raise your voice at me, you little piece of shit!"_

" _Just kill me! Why do you have to keep me?! Just kill me!"_

" _No! You know why? Because, this is more enjoyable..." I look down, weeping. "Look at you... You've been with us for almost a year, and you can barely handle it... You'd better get used to it, kid, because you'll never leave us... Ever," He takes a hold of my hair, making me look up at him. "You'd better realize that soon, kiddo. You're NEVER leaving here. We have you, and you're never going to escape from us..." He looks down at my shoulder, while still hanging on to me by my hair. "If you be a good boy and keep quiet, we'll fix up your shoulder for you, OK?" I just cry. "Hm?" I nod. "That's good," He messes up my hair and stands up. "We'll be back down to get you in a little while. Until then, be good." I just nod, letting the tears drip down onto my lap, as I'm crying. He then turns around and heads back upstairs. As soon as he closes the door, all the anger that I'm feeling finally boils up inside of me again, making scream out..._

 _ **Reality...**_

I don't realize that I scream out, even though I'm safe from Officer Dickens and Krista. I just crouch down in the middle of the pathway in the park. I hang on to my hair, feeling like I'm going to pull it out again, because of my anger and crying. I keep screaming out, since no one's around. Marcus' words come back to me, _'Why? Are you going to kill yourself?'_ and, ' _It wouldn't happen to me, because I'm not weak and vulnerable, like him...'_ They keep repeating themselves in my head, over and over... I just scream out, "I can't do this! I can't do this, anymore!" I cry this out, again and again. I keep weeping, when I run back to the street...

 **...**

I'm running up the sidewalk, crying. The very few people that I pass just look at me, appearing to be questioning what's wrong with me. I'm running towards home, not caring about anything, anymore! I'm done! I'm fucking done with this! I'm done with all of the horrible memories that Krista and Officer Dickens have caused me! I can't live like this, anymore! I can't see a therapist! I can't trust anybody! I can't trust therapists! I can't trust the police! I can't even trust my own damn family! I've had enough of this! I should've just done this a long time ago!

I run back home and burst through the door, immediately running upstairs, before Mom can even enter the room. As I'm bolting up the stairs, I hear Mom calling, "Kevin! Kevin! Is everything OK?!" I slam the bathroom door behind me and lock it, still sobbing. "Kevin! Kevin! What's wrong?!" I throw open the bathroom cupboards above the sink, throwing down everything that's in my way, until I finally see Mom's bottle of prescription pills. I tear the bottle off the back shelf and desperately try to open the damn lid, but it won't open! It's childproof, plus I'm trembling so hard! "Kevin! What are you doing?!"

"Go away!" I shout to my Mother.

"Kevin! Let me in! Let me in!" She bangs on the door and tries to open it, but I refuse to open it. I finally open the pill bottle, feeling relieved, but still angry and scared. I start to pour the entire bottle into my mouth, when Mom finally bursts open the door. "Kevin! No! What are you doing?!" She grabs on to me, making me drop the pill bottle.

"No! No! Let me go! Let me go! Let me have it! Please! Let me have it!" I try reaching for the bottle and scattered pills. "I just wanna die! I can't take it, anymore! Mom! Just let me go!" I cry into the floor, reaching for the beginning of my freedom. "I can't do this, anymore..." I weep.

I then hear another voice, shouting, "What's wrong?!"

"Marv! Go get help! Now!" Mom cries. I then hear Marv's footsteps leave, as I continue crying.

"Kevin! No..."

"Just let me go... They hurt me... They did everything to hurt me..."

"Kevin... Kevin... Come on... Come on..."

"No..."

"It's all right! It's all right, baby..."

I then hear Marv say, "Help is on the way,"

"Marv, please, help!"

"No! Just let me die! I can't do this, anymore!" Mom and Marv both pick me up, away from what would be the end of all these terrible memories. "Mom... Just let me go..." I keep crying, as Mom and Marv carry me back to my room, laying me down on my bed. "Just let me go..." I hold my hair, wanting to pull it out again.

"Kevin... Kevin..." Mom cries, as she holds on to me. "I won't let you go... Please... I won't let you go..."

 **Kate's PoV:**

"Is he going to be OK, Doctor?" I ask.

"I don't know, ma'am. Your son seems to have had such a traumatic experience, he just may want to do this again..." I just cry into my hand. "Though, for now, he's asleep and calm. I recommend not sending him to school. You may need to start over somewhere else, just to get him away from where it happened. Though, ma'am, I must tell you something..."

"What?" I ask, afraid.

"There's a bit of the drug, Benzodiazepines, leftover in his body..."

"What's that?"

"It's supposed to be a sleeping pill, but if you take too much of it, it causes you to, not only sleep, but get addicted to it,"

"He tried to take drugs?" I ask, just absolutely scared about this. The doctor nods. "Oh, god... Why does he have to do this to himself?" I just continue crying.

"I recommend getting him some sort of therapy..."

"No..." I shake my head "no".

"But, ma'am..."

"I would, but Kevin doesn't want it..."

"What do you mean? It'd help him greatly,"

"I know it would, but he doesn't trust therapists,"

"Why's that?"

"Because, his four-year tormentor was a goddamn therapist!" I tell the doctor, exasperated.

"Oh, ma'am, I'm so sorry... I didn't..."

"No, no, it's OK," I rub my forehead. "You didn't know..."

The doctor pats my shoulder, telling me, "I think he got the drug from school. That's also why I think it's not a good idea to send him back..."

"But, where would he have gotten the drug from?"

"I have a pretty good idea..." Buzz startles me, entering the room.

"Where? Where, Buzz?" I ask, worried.

"Some asshole, named 'Marcus'..."

 **Kevin's PoV:**

I wake up, not recognizing where I am. I begin to panic, when I see that I'm surrounded by white, because I automatically think that I'm back with Krista. I sit up in bed, panicking. "Hey, hey, hey... Easy..." I hear Marv's voice, as he lays me back down. I'm relieved, when I hear his voice, but I still don't know where I am...

"Marv... Marv... Where am I?..." I ask, crying, having issues speaking.

"You're just in the hospital, buddy... It's OK,"

"Why... Why am I in the hospital?..." I'm scared... I don't know what's going on, here...

"You... You had a breakdown..."

"A breakdown?..."

Marv nods and answers, "Yes..." He's petting my head, as he looks like he's about ready to cry, too.

"I... I don't remember..."

"I guess it's best that you don't..."

"Hi," I then hear Mom's voice, as she's entering the room.

"Mom..." I reach out to her, and she bends down and hugs me.

"What the hell were you thinking?..." she asks, starting to cry.

"About what?..."

"Uh, Kate..." I see Marv shaking his head "no".

Mom then separates herself from me and wipes away her tears. "You're not to go to school, anymore,"

"Why?..."

"We need to start over somewhere else. You're not to go to that school, anymore,"

"What about Timmy and Francis?..."

"They can come over and see you, but you're not to go to that school. You hear me?"

"Yes..." I just nod, wanting to cry, because I think back of Krista telling me to obey her. It was always "you hear me?" or "you understand?" at the end of her rules. I think back to when she first let me have items in my "room"...

 _ **Flashback...**_

 _ **Ten Years Old...**_

 _I wake up, when Krista enters my "room". "Hey, wake up, I've got stuff for ya,"_

 _I look at her and groan, "What?..."_

 _She brings in a plastic bag and pulls out a pack of paper, a box of pencils, and a box of coloured pencils. She sets them on my shelf and says, "I really shouldn't be giving you this, but I'm in a good mood," My eyes widen, when I see that she's brought me stuff to draw and colour with. "Though, of course, there_ are _rules... 1. You will not draw on my wall. 2. You will not put any of your little shitty drawings up on my wall. 3. Once you run out, you don't get another pack of anything that you run out of. You hear me?" I only nod. "You can draw whatever you want, but use it sparingly. Got it?" I nod again. "Good. You wanna come downstairs?"_

" _But, I'm tired..."_

" _I don't care. Come downstairs," she says, firmly._

" _To do what?..." I ask, groggily._

" _Breakfast, of course," She turns to leave the room, but then turns back around to face me and says, "I want two eggs, sunny-side-up (my favourite), and bacon. I expect it within the next 45 minutes, so I suggest you move." She finally leaves my "room", as I slump my head back down into my pillow and moan..._

 _ **Reality...**_

 **Buzz's PoV:**

I leave the hospital, heading for where I usually see Marcus and his group of buddies hanging out—up around Washington State Park. I'm feeling so enraged. Four years ago, I thought I lost my brother! When I found out that that wasn't the case, I was more than overjoyed! I never treated Kevin properly, before all of this happened, and I regret not doing so. Now, it's time to make up for what I haven't been to Kevin up until he was nine: an older brother that stands up for him...

If it's true that Marcus gave Kevin that drug, I'll be what he fears! Kevin is in a weak state of mind, and he didn't know what he was getting himself into. I don't know what he went through for four years, but I'm sure that he took the drug to help him forget. As for trying to overdose on drugs to end his life, I know he wanted to end all of those horrible memories... If only he could talk to a therapist, but I don't think he'll ever have a trust for therapists... I almost lost my brother once, I won't let it happen again!

I'm finally in Washington State Park. I hope that I'll be able to control my anger, and not kill the kid! Four years of anger and regret, and what happened with Kevin today, have built up so much, I feel like I'll probably kill the kid, when I confront him. I climb through the thick trees, and I find where they're gathered. Of course, they're all smoking and thinking that they're having a good time, when, in reality, they're just wasting away their lives... To be honest, I've thought about getting into the drugs to repress my anger and regret, but Mom put all of us through therapy, after Kevin's supposed "death". I was reassured that it wouldn't help with anything—only cause more stress on, not only me, but the whole family. I hope Kevin figures out the same thing I learned...

I don't say anything, I just stand there, waiting for one of them to notice me, but they must be too stoned and high to notice me. Finally, Marcus glances over to where I am, but then turns back away to talk to one of his stoner friends again. Though, he looks over at me again, with surprise. "Oh, Buzz! I'm surprised to see you here!" Marcus says, in the same tone as the way he's looking at me.

I stroll over to where the group is—in a sandpit. "Did you give my little brother something that he shouldn't have?"

"Hey, he _could've_ said 'no'," Marcus shrugs and puffs on his cigarette.

"You used Kevin's weak state of mind to give him your own sick drug. What kind of a thing is that to do?"

"Like I said, he _could've_ said 'no'," he says, smirking, taking yet another puff on his cigarette. Once he stops, he says, "He told you? He seemed to be easily startled at the very _idea_ of the family finding out about doing it..."

"No, he never told any of us," I strut over to the group, slowly. "The doctor found it in his body, when we had to take him to the hospital..."

"Jeez. That drug sent him to the hospital? We've been taking it all this time, and we've been fine," Marcus says, disbelieved, looking around at his fellow druggies.

I look down at the ground, trying not to burst; I just kick the ground. "No, it wasn't the _drug_ that put him in the hospital..."

"Well then, what the hell was it?"

"That's really none of your concern. All's I came here to confront you about was the drug. What was it called, again?"

"Benzodiazepines. _'Benzie'_ , for short," Marcus tells me.

"Right, right..." I say, looking down at the ground again. "'Benzodiazepines'..." I look up at Marcus again. "Don't you ever give my brother ANYTHING like that again. You hear me?"

"That's _his_ choice, not mine,"

"Oh, it'll be yours, alright, because if you take one step near my brother again, I will personally kick the living shit out of you. Alright?"

"Oh, really? I don't think I'll have to worry about that, because I recall your brother telling me that you guys are moving. So, I have no need to go near your brother..."

"Good," I nod to him. "You're lucky that I'm not beating the shit out of you now. You certainly have my permission to waste away your life, but don't get my brother into it. You understand?"

"I've already told you, I'm never gonna see your brother again,"

I nod again and say, "Thank you," I turn around, my anger beginning to settle down. I mumble to myself, "At least you have _something_ decent in you..."

"I think I know why he ended up in the hospital..." When Marcus says that, I gasp and freeze. "He couldn't handle the terrible memories, anymore; especially the memories of them making him _suck it_... Am I right?"

"What the fuck are you talking about?" I ask, the anger boiling inside of me again.

"His abductors made him suck it. He told me. Right, guys?" I hear the group laughing.

I finally turn around and shout, "They did NOT!"

"How do you know? Why would he confide in you? You were always such a terrible brother to him, weren't you?"

"Yes, but I've changed!"

"I can see that..." he says, smiling, still puffing on that damn cigarette...

"Don't you dare talk about what you don't know!" I make my way back over to where he is.

"What? It's not like you know, either..." He starts chuckling.

I start to realize more and more what I think Marcus has done. I then ask, scared, "You made him take those pills, didn't you?..."

"What pills? The Benzies? Well, yeah... Duh..."

"No... What made him wind up in the hospital..."

"He took more pills?!" His eyes widen. "Jeez... I didn't think he'd go through with it..." He puffs on his cigarette, saying.

"I knew it! I knew you had something to do with it!"

"Jeez... I didn't think your brother was such a pussy..."

That's it! I attack Marcus, knocking him to the ground, and I start punching him. "Don't you ever! Call! My brother! That name! Again!" I see nothing but red, and I hear nothing but cheering. I finally stop, looking down at my bloody-faced victim. "Don't you dare judge what you don't understand... You think abduction and suicide are funny? Try having it happen to you or someone you love..."

I finally get up off of this disgrace of a human and I start to walk away. My hands are covered in blood, making it look like I just murdered somebody... I definitely don't want to run into any cops... "Hey, man," A hand is placed on my shoulder, and I see that it's one of Marcus' buddies. "I'm so sorry..."

"If you were really sorry, you wouldn't hang out with this jerk..." Still angered, I make my way out of the gathering spot...

 **Kevin's PoV:**

I'm starting to doze off, when I hear, "Hey, bud," I open my eyes, and I see Buzz entering my room. He sits at the end of my bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine..." I look up, and I still see Marv sitting by me.

"I took care of Marcus for you,"

"You what?" I look at Buzz and ask, confused.

"I took care of Marcus for you... At least you don't have to worry about him, anymore..."

"Yeah... I guess since we're moving, huh?"

"That, and I think he's scared of me now..." Buzz jokes.

"Scared of you? Why?"

"Nevermind. You get to sleep," Buzz messes up my hair and gets up from the bed, leaving the room...

 _ **A Week Later...**_

We're all packing to leave New York. Luckily, not only is Marv here to help us, but Uncle Frank, Aunt Leslie, Uncle Rob, Aunt Georgette, and my cousins are all here to help us, too. Since Uncle Rob and Aunt Georgette stay in Paris, sometimes, they've helped us find an apartment in Paris. It's not as big as this house, but it's something we're all able to live in, until we get something better. We have the family's help with us moving and buying the house, since we don't get as much money, anymore, since Dad's income is gone.

I believe Paris will be the best place to live! It's definitely a new beginning! Plus, every time we went to visit Uncle Rob and Aunt Georgette there, I've always loved the trip! My favourite part is the Eiffel Tower! It's amazing, knowing that I'll be able to see it every day!

We have to have a few things bought, before our move to Paris, so Aunt Leslie offers to take the trip to pick up what we need. She also invites me to go with her, and I gladly accept. I'm so used to being trapped inside a house, I even get excited to go out, when Mom quickly runs to the store, because she forgot to get tomatoes...

 **...**

When Aunt Leslie and I are heading to the store, she asks, "So, hon, how do you feel about moving?"

"I'm pretty excited," I answer, turning to face her, then I look back out the window, trying to go off into my own little World... I think about what happened only a week ago, when I took that drug... That drug to help me forget... It didn't help me forget, but it helped me alter my terrible memories... I smile at what it did. I haven't had that drug for a week, but its effects were great! I wish I could just have it one more time...

As soon as we pull up to the store, Aunt Leslie asks me, "Babe, do you wanna come in with me?"

"No, I'll stay in here," I tell her.

"Alrighty, then. I'll be right back," I just nod, as she exits the vehicle. I look out the window, my mind thinking about the park just across the road from me—Washington State Park. Damn, it's tempting... Marcus has the drug, but he also told me to kill myself... I remember what I did to get in the hospital, shortly after we got home that night... Since I remembered, Mom's done everything she could to hide every type of drug from me! Even the Tylenol!

I'll just take the Benzie, and pretend that it didn't effect me! That way, I won't have to tell Marcus its effects! I really don't want to share that information with him... I start to exit the vehicle, when I hear the driver's side door open, startling me. "Hey, honey, what kind of snack would you like for later?"

"Uhh, what are my choices?" I ask, still startled from her sudden arrival.

"Uh, anything you want, I guess,"

"I love any type of chips,"

"OK, then!" she says, cheerfully. "Any kind's good?" I just nod, anxious for her to leave. "Alrighty! I'll be right back! Again!"

"Don't forget to get candy!" I holler, as she closes the door. I see her smile at me through the window, before she heads back into the store. I look over at Washington State Park again, ready to make my move. I look back over at the driver's side of the vehicle, just to make sure Aunt Leslie doesn't suddenly pop in again. I open the door and leave Aunt Leslie's car...

 **...**

I sprint away from the vehicle, hoping that Aunt Leslie stays in the store just a little bit longer! Once I'm in the park, out of sight of Aunt Leslie, if she were _to_ come out of the store, I head back to the trees. I climb through the thickness of the trees, and once I'm through, I notice that the entire group of smokers is gone! I start to panic. Where are they?! I need to have some of that Benzie! Why aren't they here?! Does it have something to do with what Buzz did to Marcus?! Which, I still have no idea what it was... I need to alter my memories, so that I'm not a weak victim! I need to take control of the situation! I need to take control of the _abuse_! I need it to all go my way! _My_ way!

I start to have a panic attack, crouching down in the middle of the sandpit, pulling on my hair, crying. I need to have that drug! Why aren't they here?! I could've handled Marcus just one more time, just to have some of that Benzie! I need some of that damn Benzie! "I need it! I need it!" I cry out, as another memory comes back to me...

 _ **Flashback...**_

 _The basement door opens, and I see the larger silhouette of Officer Dickens in the doorway. I cower my head away, not wanting to look at my male captor. He starts to make his way down the stairs, and I eventually_ do _look up at him, once he's over to me. "I guess it's time for you to come out... Though, you are not to do anything, except for going to your room and plastering over that hole in the wall. You understand me?"_

" _I... I don't know how to plaster anything..."_

" _You WILL do it! And PROPERLY! If you know what's good for you..."_

" _How can I do it properly, if I don't know how to do it, at all?..." I ask, trying not to cry._

 _He slaps me and shouts, "Don't you get smart with me, little boy! I'll keep you down here for the rest of the night, if you don't shut up!" I just nod, pitifully._

" _What the hell is going on down there?!" Krista shouts down from a top of the stairs._

" _Just the little shithead refusing to do what he's told!" Officer Dickens shouts back up at Krista._

" _Well, keep him down there, until he learns that he can't just do whatever he wants!"_

" _That's what I was thinking of doing!" he hollers back up at her, annoyed._

" _OK! Well then, do it!" She then disappears from the basement doorway. I become panicked, as I feel like that Officer Dickens will go through with what, not only he, but what his daughter's thinking, too..._

" _I'm giving you one last chance, kid..." he warns. "You can either go upstairs and cooperate, or you can stay down here? You won't be getting supper, and you might as well just sleep down here. Now, if I were you, I'd select option number one. What do you think?"_

" _I'll... I'll try to plaster over the hole..." I say, defeated._

" _No, no, there's no_ trying _, there's just_ doing _. You understand?" I'd rather plaster than be stuck down here for the rest of the night... I just hope I can do it right... I just nod at what Officer Dickens says. "Alright. Come on," He uncuffs my wrist from the pipe, but he doesn't remove my wrist of the cuffs. He pulls on the empty handcuff ring, trying to get me up from the floor. He pulls me toward the staircase and leads me up them..._

 _ **Reality...**_

I continue crying, begging for Marcus' return. "I need it! Marcus! Bring it to me! They hurt me! I need to change that! I need it to be... changed..." Suddenly, someone comes up behind me and grabs me, making me panic. I stand up and push them away, shouting, "Get away! Get away!" I feel like it's Krista coming up behind me to attack me, like what I've been used to for four years...

I start backing away from the sandpit, terrified, when I see that it's just Aunt Leslie... "Honey, honey, what's the matter?" she asks, with concern.

"I... I thought it was _her_... I... I need it... I need it!" I break down crying again. I crouch down again, grabbing on to my hair.

I hear Aunt Leslie come over to me. "Come on, honey, let's get you home,"

"No! No! I need it! I need it!"

She takes a hold of my arm, trying to pull me up from the ground. I try to fight her, but she just tells me, seeming to lose her patience with me, "Come on, Kevin, let's go!" She pulls me by my arm, trying to lead me to the trees. "Come on, honey, we need to get you back home..." She succeeds in pulling me to the trees, away from the gathering spot. I'm becoming further and further away from the spot that altered those memories. Those horrible, horrible memories...

"Aunt Leslie, please... I need it..."

"Honey, nobody's there to give you that terrible drug,"

"No! No! Aunty, it helped me! You don't understand! It helped me! You don't... under... stand..." I break down, again.

"Come on, baby, we need to get you some help..."

"No... Benzie's my only help... You don't understand..." I try to pull away from her, but she places her arms around my waste, pulling me further and further out of the park...

 **Kate's PoV:**

"It seems like he's craving whatever that drug does to him..."

"What can you do to help him, Doctor?"

"Well, he's asleep right now, but when he wakes up, makes sure he stays away from any sort of medication, even if it isn't the drug that he wants,"

"There's nothing that I need to give to him?"

"He just needs your love and support. Giving him a withdrawal drug may not be the best idea right now. The way he's feeling, he may want to try to hurt himself again,"

"Oh, god... I wish I wouldn't have sent Kevin to school that day..." I rest my face in my hand, just trying not to cry, since I can't help but take blame for this...

"It's not your fault, ma'am. You couldn't have known,"

"Well, I should've guessed..." I finally take my hand down from my face.

"How could you have guessed that something like this was going to happen?"

"The way Kevin's feeling... I just... I don't know..." I don't know what to think...

The doctor places his hand on my shoulder and tells me, "Just take him home, then get him to Paris. The sooner he's away from here, the better," I just nod, starting to cry. "Come on, it's not your fault."

"I know... It's just that... I've been through, my _family's_ been through, so much in the past four years... It's just one thing after another..."

"I understand. Once you get your son away, everything will be better. I recommend having your son write out everything that he remembers. I have a son that's a writer. It's helped him through so much. Of course, nothing he's been through isn't even as close to as what your son's been through. Though, I recommend it, if he doesn't want to talk about it, especially to a therapist. Writing is equally, if not, _almost_ equally as powerful to help with stress, as talking. In your son's case, trauma. Maybe, in time, your son will have trust for therapists again,"

I just look up at the doctor, shocked at his advice. Could writing really help my son? "I've heard that, too... Thank you, Doctor..." The doctor then walks away from me, as I stare down at the floor, smiling...

 **Kevin's PoV:**

I wake up, looking around the room. I don't panic, because I realize that I'm in the hospital again, and not in my prison at Krista's. I just sigh. What am I doing back here again? "Hey, hon," Mom smiles down at me, adjusting my hair.

I look up at her, confused. "W-What am I doing here?"

"You... You had another breakdown..."

"I... I did?"

"Yes..." She nods, on the verge of tears.

"But... I was doing so well..."

"I know... It just... happened..."

"What if it happens again? Every time I have a breakdown, I have horrible memories come back to me..."

"I know... I know..." Mom keeps fiddling with my hair, crying. "The doctor suggested something to help you feel better..."

"I'm not going to therapy, Mom," I say, sternly, cutting off Mom.

"I wasn't going to say that..." Mom sighs. "I was going to say, he suggested that you write down everything that you can remember. If you don't want to talk about anything, especially to a therapist, that also works. It helps with stress,"

"I have more than just stress, Mom..."

"I know that, but it may also help with trauma, too. Who knows? It could work?"

I roll over, no longer facing Mom. "And? If it doesn't?"

"At least it's worth a shot, honey... Just remember, you can talk to me about anything you want. You don't have to keep it all to yourself,"

"I don't think you'd wanna know..."

"Honey, that's what I'm here for..."

"You're here to hear about what happened to me for the past four years?"

"I'm here to listen to you anytime, honey. If you wanna talk about what happened, I'm here to listen,"

"Why would I wanna relive those memories again?"

"Honey, talking about them helps..."

"No... It may have helped, when I was talking about my abduction with Harry with _her_ , but it won't help again! Not with _these_ memories!"

"You don't have to talk about it all at once..."

"I'm never gonna talk about it, Mom... Especially with you... It'd make you sick..."

"Honey..."

"Mom, please... Just leave me alone..." I hide my face in the pillow, trying to silence my crying.

"If you wish..." Mom then gets up and leaves...

 _ **A Couple Days Later...**_

We're on our way to Paris. Not just my immediate family, but Uncle Rob, Aunt Georgette, Uncle Frank, Aunt Leslie, and my cousins are on their way to Paris, too. Uncle Frank, Aunt Georgette, and the cousins are all planning on staying with Uncle Rob and Aunt Georgette at their apartment in Paris for a visit. While they're staying there, they'll be able to visit us, too. Mom even invited Marv along! Gee, I wonder why...

We're all boarded on the plane, heading for the "City of Light". I'm sitting beside Mom on the plane. For the past couple days, I've been thinking about what Mom told me in the hospital, while we were still in New York. I start thinking about how she and the doctor may be right to write down some things. Who knows? If I put it all together, it could be a book? I also start thinking of how I should trust Mom and talk to her about what I've been thinking. When she was suggesting both the writing and the talking to her, I was in a weak state of mind; I was in the city where that drug was, and that's all that I could think about. Right now, since we're on our way to Paris, I know it'll be a new beginning. Things will be better, and I can forget about that drug helping me. I can help myself, by writing down everything that I can remember and talking to Mom, if I need to! I won't be talking to any therapists anytime soon, but I know that Mom will be my therapist, for the time being!

"Honey, are you all right?" Mom asks, startling me out of my thoughts.

"What?" I ask, completely out of it.

"You're a million miles away. Are you all right?"

"Yeah. I'm just thinking,"

"Do you wanna share what you've been thinking?"

"I've just been thinking about what you suggested to me in the hospital the other day. I was too focused on the need of that drug, I didn't really listen to you..."

"So, what are you saying?"

"I'm thinking that I should write down things and talk to you more. I'm not going to a therapist. That's out of the question, but I think what you told me will help me,"

"I'm glad you're finally looking at it that way. I was worried about you. I don't want to lose you again..." Mom hugs me, starting to cry. I remember when Mom first hugged me, when I was in the hospital four years ago, after I was abducted by Harry. I felt that I was usually embarrassed to be hugged, but that time, I was more than grateful to be back in my Mom's arms. I feel that way now. For four years, I was craving the need to be hugged, to be tucked into bed at night, to talk to someone, to be _loved_... In my Mother's arms, I feel relief and safety. Those memories won't bother me so much, as long as I have my Mother with me...

 _ **One Year Later...**_

"Kevin!" Marv calls my name from the bottom of the stairs.

"What?!" I holler back down.

"There's something here for you!"

I bolt down the stairs as fast as I can. "What is it?!" I ask, excited.

"Well, open it up,"

Marv hands me the envelope in his hand. I take it, excitedly. I tear it open and read it. "Marv! They've accepted it! They've accepted my book!" I hug him.

"What's going on?" Mom enters the room.

"Mom! They accepted it! They've accepted my book!" I hug Mom.

"Oh, honey! That's great!"

I separate myself from her and say, still overjoyed, "I'm glad I took your advice last year! If it weren't for you, I'd have nothing to live for!"

"Oh, of course you'd have something to live for, honey. Don't ever say that you don't," Mom says, placing her hand on my shoulder.

"No, I mean, I'd be in a mess right now. You've helped me—both of you. If I didn't write this down, I'd have nothing to excite me. I mean, nothing to _really_ excite me... I don't know how to thank you..."

"You've been thanking us, by publishing this and by being alive," Marv states.

"This move to Paris has to be the best thing we've ever done. Even better than the move to New York. Sure, everyone speaks French here, but we've gotten used to it! Plus, just like in New York, Uncle Rob and Aunt Georgette are here, sometimes, too! Heck, in Chicago, we had no one..."

"Well, let's hope that things turn out better here, in Paris, than they did, in New York," Mom says.

"So far, all seems to be good!" I say, still excited.

"I think this calls for a celebration!" Marv suggests.

"Ooh! Can we go to that restaurant again?!"

"That pizza restaurant again?" Marv asks, chuckling.

"Yes!"

"You're lucky that that restaurant has pepperoni pizza," Mom jokes.

"Well, yeah!"

Mom laughs, then says, "Alright. Go get your siblings down here," I run upstairs, excited for the celebration of the publishers accepting my book, _We Meet Again_...

 _ **A Few Months Later...**_

 **Kate's PoV:**

I knock on the bathroom door, asking, "Kevin? Kevin, you've been in there for awhile. Are you OK?" I receive no answer. "Kevin?" A pit rises in my stomach. "Kevin..." I try to open the door, but it doesn't open. "Kevin! Open the door!" I still receive no answer from my son. I don't hear anything. I panic, as I try to bust down the door. I look around the room, not seeing Kevin, until I look down at the floor. When I look down at the floor, I scream in horror. I run over to my motionless son on the floor, crying. "Kevin?! Kevin?!" I try shaking him, but he doesn't move. "Kevin?! Kevin?!" I look over and see a pill bottle and pills scattered across the floor by the toilet. "Kevin!" I scream, shaking. "Marv!" I scream. "Marv!"

My boyfriend soon enters the bathroom, asking, worried, "What's wrong?!" He then notices Kevin on the floor. "Oh my god..." He runs over to Kevin on the floor. He lays his head down on Kevin's chest, then immediately performs CPR, as I'm crying. "Katie! Go call 911!" I just stare at my son, with horror. "Go!" Marv shouts. I jump up and run for the phone.

As I'm running for the phone, my kids run up to me, asking, panicked, "What's wrong?!"

"My baby... My baby..." I cry, as I'm dialing 911. I'm trembling so bad, I can't seem to push the correct buttons...

"What's wrong? James? Marly? _Kevin_?" Megan asks.

"Kevin..."

I cry, as I hear, _"911. What is your emergency?..."_

 **...**

The paramedics are rushing Kevin to the hospital. I'm hanging on to Kevin's hand, as the paramedics are trying to revive him. "Please... Baby, please..." I beg.

"We're trying everything that we can, ma'am..." the paramedic tells me, with sorrow in his voice.

Marv's beside me, and he asks, "Can't you try a little harder?"

"We're trying everything that we can, Mr. Merchants,"

"Please..." I beg. The paramedics keep working on Kevin, trying to revive him with the defibrillators. Every time they zap him, I look at him, thinking that he'll jump up and start coughing. Miracles like that happen in the movies all the time! Why can't it happen now?! Why can't this happen now, in real life?!

"I'm trying, ma'am..." the paramedic says, seeming to be drained. He keeps checking for a pulse, but he just shakes his head, when there doesn't seem to be one. He keeps zapping Kevin a few more times, as I keep begging for him to be brought back. The paramedic then looks up at Marv and I, appearing to be emotionally drained. "I'm sorry, ma'am... I've tried... I... I can't..."

"No! No! Please! I've already lost him once! I can't lose him again!" I cry. I squeeze both of Kevin's arms, begging, "Kevin! Baby! Come back to me! Please! Please don't do this to me! Don't do this to your family! Don't do this to _yourself_! Please... Come back to me, baby..." I weep, as I lay down on my son's lifeless body. "Why?... Why'd he do this?..." Marv hugs me, as I sob. I can't hear anything but our cries...

 **...**

"I can't explain it, Mrs. McCallister. Your son was doing fine. I guess something was bothering him. When you all thought it was OK to have medication around again, he took that chance," the doctor states.

"Why didn't he talk to me about it?" I'm looking down at the floor, in shock.

"I don't know, ma'am... Your son just seemed to have relapsed back into counting on drugs for his way out. You told me that he tried to do this before, right?" I just nod. "And that he used that drug that they call 'Benzie'?" I just nod again. "This must have been bothering your son for a long time, Mrs. McCallister. This wouldn't be just a sudden thing,"

"But, he was doing so well... He was away from his nightmare... He was away from it all..." I break down.

"Kate," I hear Marv say my name. I look up, and see him strolling over to me. "Buzz said that he found this in Kevin's room," I open up the sheet of paper that Marv hands to me. I open it, and it reads:

 _To Mom, Marv, and my siblings,_

 _I know you think that I'm fine. I know you think that talking about what happened had helped me. I know you think that writing it all out and even turning it into a book had helped me. And it did. Though, there are just some things that I can't talk about... That I can't share. Not even writing it in a book... Writing it down just isn't enough. No way in Hell am I talking to a therapist. No way in Hell... Could a therapist have helped me? Sure. Will I ever go to one? No... My life was taken away from me, and the fact that my Father was a part of it, just makes it that much harder for me... That's why I can't deal with this, anymore. And that's why I must say "goodbye". It's been a good year and a half home. Besides what happened in New York, I enjoyed being at home with you, my family, for one last year. And I just want you all to know... I love you all very much. Thank you for being there for me, but I must go now..._

 _I love you,  
_

 _Kevin_

 _ **The End**_

 **...**

 ****READ PLEASE****

 **A/N: Thank you so much for reading! Of course, I don't need to tell you to review! I don't even need to discuss everything that has happened in this chapter! There's just so much, especially since that this is the longest chapter that I've ever written for anything! I've decided that I should make the ending of Kevin dying. It was in mind, and I did it! He's gone... This isn't like _We Meet Again_... He's gone... I'm trying not to cry... Believe me, this was hard to write... I needed sad music playing, just so that I could do it... Let me know what you think! (I already know how this is going to go...) I just don't know what to say... Except for thanking you all so very much for the favourites, follows, reviews, and ideas throughout this story! I'd like to especially thank: AppleSpongeCake, RussianGregorovich, DolphinGirls, KaOrU 1994, Incognito, and Phoenix Universe. I'd also like to thank CoverGirl7210 for the inspiration. I'd also love to thank S Lila 315 for the exceptional inspiration! I love you! _Blood for Poinsettias_ is my true inspiration for even starting _We Meet Again_ , in the first place! Even though you haven't reviewed very much, I thank you! I can't believe this started as a thirteen-chapter story, called _We Meet Again_ last year, and it turned into something bigger. Much bigger. Also, whoever else that I didn't thank, I thank you, too! Thank you so much for all of your support! I hope you won't kill me for this ending! I'll still be writing _A Plan That Backfired_ , and I hope to also come up with a fourth _Home Alone_ story! Though, that may be a little while. ;) Thank you so much again! I'll see you all again in _A Plan That Backfired_!**

 **PS: To end on a joke, I can totally relate to Kevin just wanting to go out with his Mom to get tomatoes. That's literally something that had happened just a few weeks ago to me. Lol! See you guys! :D**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


End file.
